


Pathways

by saelbu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Jealousy, Lelouch not being Zero, Love Triangles, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelbu/pseuds/saelbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Reality with Lelouch not being Zero. </p>
<p>Will contain shounen-ai. </p>
<p>Suzaku/Lelouch and Zero/Lelouch (Love Triangle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Lease on Life

Chapter One: New Lease on Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…

Author's Note: Warning story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… pairings undecided.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

"Charles, I can't keep cleaning up your messes. This is why I insisted on you not having so many wives and consorts they sometimes have offspring. More often than not they become quite unruly," V.V. sighed in a way an adult would at a misbehaving child.

He often wondered how his brother managed to own most of the world when he would allow his emotions to get in the way. Ironically, despite his eternal youthful appearance, he has come to despise children.

Charles huffed, "I took care of my end. There shall be no evidence." He did not like it when V.V. treated him as if he was a child. He's not the little kid that needed protection anymore. He's the Emperor of Britannia doesn’t that had to count for something.

"Well, let's hope this doesn't happen again," V.V. chuckled. No doubt another one would do something like this again. People always have a way of surprising others when they least expect it and at the worst times.

Charles snorted, "Nothing else will go wrong. I doubt anyone else would dare protest my authority and decisions." If only he realized the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry. It was only a few years later someone else decided to stand up to him.

As Charles sat on his throne, he frowned, but it wasn't so much as to whom it was that dared to go against him or the reason. It was because he could hear his elder brother, saying, ‘I told you so’ echoing in his mind.

Charles thought, though his face gave nothing away, " _Smug little prick isn’t going to let me hear the end of this_."

X

X

* * *

 ☆～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

[Shinjuku Ghetto]

" _I can't believe this that my life is going end this way. What about Nunnally? What will happen to her_?" Lelouch shuddered. Those were only a few of the hundreds of thoughts flashed through his mind.

Some other thoughts were about the few people he called friends, his dreams, and goals. How all will be gone in a blink of an eye due to Britannian corruption with no way to change it.

"Any last words school boy?" The commander of the royal guards smirked. He and his men pointed their guns at a helpless Lelouch.

Suddenly the dead girl who took a bullet for him grasped his hand whilst he knelt over her body. Within that moment, various shocking and incomprehensible images transferred into Lelouch's mind. He was witnessing the passage of time and transcending space in a matter of seconds. In that last flash, he could see and hear his father speak, but it was so fast he could barely remember what he saw and heard.

" _If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this_?" C.C. spoke telepathically.

Lelouch replied, " _I have no other choice. Very well I accept the terms of the contract_."

A limited knowledge of his newfound power instantly understood and with a smirk, he stood up deliberately as the royal guards paused in their taunts. He appeared so afraid only a second ago, now they were the frightened ones.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized...the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" Lelouch smiled wickedly, his left eye glowing ominously.

"What's going on?" One of the guards shouted, noticing not only his hand but the hands of the others trembled, slowly moving towards their necks.

They struggled fruitlessly to force their hands away, but no matter how hard they tried to fight it their guns were in place, pinned to their own throats. Their eyes widen, their pupils shrank, and then they pulled the trigger.

With dull thuds, the guards fell upon the ground, blood pouring from their lifeless bodies. After the adrenaline and euphoria of using his Geass left Lelouch became mortified at what he made those men do. Lelouch murmured, "I can't believe it."

He glanced down at the seemingly dead C.C. and the dead royal guards. "I should leave," Lelouch sighed thinking it prudent to not be found with corpses.

"I'll backtrack, hopefully, I can remember which way that driver went," He walked back towards the tunnels. Lelouch left the area and not a moment too soon as a Knightmare Frame, a Sutherland came barreling into the abandoned warehouse. The pilot shocked to find the bodies of the royal guards, a prisoner, and no assailant.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

"I thought I wouldn’t get home alive," Lelouch muttered, making it back home in one piece. He entered the through the front door and sighed, "I'm home!"

"Lelouch I was so worried about you!" Nunnally shouted nearly barreling her wheelchair into him.

Lelouch asked, "Why, what's wrong? I've come home later than this." Upon seeing his sister, he smiled in relief. He had made the right decision on just leaving the battleground.

Though it pained him to run away without getting revenge for Suzaku especially after their reunion and let's not forget the strange girl who gave him his new power, she deserved to be avenged. He may have killed the men directly responsible for their deaths, but Clovis was the one pulling the strings.

However, Nunnally's future trumped it all as it was closely tied to his own. If he had gone through with the plan he made at impulse, which uses the terrorist to fight against the Britannia military he would have to rely on a group of unknowns and his only true weapon was his new power of which he only had limited knowledge of its capabilities. His musings were soon cut off by Nunnally's voice.

"It's terrible something happened to Clovis, someone managed to injury him the news is saying he's in a coma," Nunnally said sadly.

Lelouch's eyes widen shock, "How could that happen? He's constantly surrounded by guards."

"I don't know, but it was during some conflict in Shinjuku. He sustained injury while he was commanding his forces against some terrorists who stole poison gas," Nunnally elaborated.

"I see…" Lelouch sighed. " _It seems impossible, but maybe one of the terrorists managed to get passed the guards perhaps with a disguise allowing infiltration. It would have been simple and if I know Clovis when things got too difficult he would have sent every possible person to fight meaning he would have been vulnerable_ ," Lelouch thought.

"Do they have any idea who’s responsible for the attack?" He asked.

Nunnally shook her head, "No, I wish we could visit him."

"Hey I know you miss our siblings, but it would be too dangerous. I doubt they would let anyone get anywhere near Clovis now," Lelouch said trying to soothe Nunnally by holding her hand.

"You're right I just wish… that the world was a gentler place." Nunnally whispered.

"Maybe when the time comes for you to open your eyes you'll see a gentler world." Lelouch smiled at his sister. Many people would wish for selfish things, but his sister was not like other people. A gentler world is something mankind could benefit from. " _I only wish I could be the one to give you that world_ ," He sighed.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

"Kallen are you sure we should trust him?" Ohgi asked. The core member of their resistance group stood in a circle having a private meeting. All the while an unknown dark figure stood in the shadows awaiting their decision.

Kallen nearly shouted, "He saved us remember! He put Clovis in a coma. This is the first battle in a long time we've won and it was all due to his leadership." She owed this person her life. She avoided capture and torture due to his timely intervention.

"She has a point. We've been getting our asses handed to us for the longest time. Today we were winning. Well, we were then that white Knightmare showed up!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Minami sighed, "I don't see why we can't give him a shot. We've been fighting losing battles. I mean I see your point, how can we trust a man who won't show us his face, but…"

"It could be for a reason. He might have been someone on the inside working in the military and could be recognized," Sugiyama continued where his friend left off.

Yoshida pointed out, "That would explain how he got us those Knightmares."

"What do we have to lose? It's not like we were doing so great on our own. Kyoto hardly acknowledges our group," Inoue said her thoughts.

"I guess we'll give the guy a chance, but I still have my doubts," Ohgi said. They all turned to the silent shadowy figure. "Zero we'll follow you. If you can help us free Japan then…" He began to say, but Zero cut him off.

Zero stepped out into the light, "Ohgi you are mistaken I don't just plan on freeing Japan. The entire world is in desperate need of help. The plague called Britannia must be eliminated. The first step is Japan so don't worry I'll hold up my end of the bargain, but all I expect from you is your loyalty."

It was obvious Zero used a voice distorter installed in the helmet, making it sound menacing. The figure appeared to be a tall male with toned muscles covered in black leather and black metallic armor. His face concealed in a helmet that resembled a hawk or another bird of prey. [Think of the Zero in Nightmare of Nunnally and that's what he looks like.]

"Then we have a deal," Ohgi shook Zero's leather gloved hand.

"Excellent," Zero chuckled, his deep synthesized voice echoed in the building sending chills down his new allies' spines.

X

X

* * *

☆～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

The following days were normal for Lelouch aside from testing the range of his new abilities and discovering that they were a powerful form of extrasensory perception.

So far he could perform telekinesis meaning moving, lifting, agitating, vibrating, spinning, bending, breaking, or impacting objects depending on his concentration. It took a large amount of focus to speed up or slow down the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature meaning he ignited and immobilized objects. He hadn't trusted his powers enough to test it on a person.

It was Lelouch's belief that through experimentation and exploration abilities would expand. Perhaps they would grow stronger or even branch out into other areas of psychic powers. He would constantly update his mental checklist of his Geass capabilities while he going through the motions of his day as an academy student.

Therefore he went to class, ate lunch with his fellow council members, and attended meetings to discuss the school's club activities budget, which was where he was at the moment.

Lelouch was laying out the paperwork for the other council members to look over, he was first to arrive as usual. "I wish Madame President wouldn't shove her responsibilities onto me," He groaned.

"Lelouch did you hear they found the person responsible for putting Prince Clovis in a coma!" Rivalz yelled running into the student council's meeting room.

Lelouch asked, "Must you yell like that?" He wasn't in a particularly good mood. The news reminded him of the fate of one of the brothers he could stand and that his best friend had died trying to protect him.

On a lesser note, but still irritating one he was balancing the school's extracurricular activities' budget with hardly any help. It was the fault of his talent for numbers or so Milly told him. He did his own household budget so he couldn't exactly argue.

"It was some Eleven named Suzaku Kururugi. He was an Honorary Britannian soldier," Rivalz replied.

Lelouch gasped, "What?!" He knew that what he heard was a lie since he assumed Suzaku to be dead. Even if he managed to avoid death Suzaku would have been far too injured to put Clovis in a coma, this smelled of a conspiracy.

"Yeah I know maybe he was just waiting to get close before making his move. They say he was the son of Genbu Kururugi the former Prime Minister of Area 11," Rivalz said missing the reason for Lelouch's shock, but how would he know.

Lelouch said, "I have to go."

He gathered his papers and rushed from the room. He had to find Nunnally. She'll be devastated to hear what happened and if she was to find out, he should be the one to tell her and not some gossiping Britannian. Lelouch had to reassure her that Suzaku wouldn't do something like what everyone is saying. Maybe he could tell her some of the truth, just to put her mind at ease.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～ ('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

Lelouch had just finished explaining the events that took place that day in Shinjuku though he was sure to leave a few key elements out of his story.

Nunnally cried, "Oh big brother what are we going to do? If you go to testify then we'll be exposed, but if you don't then no one will come to Suzaku's defense."

"I know and quite frankly they might not believe me even if I tried. All they're doing is setting Suzaku up to remove the Honorary Britannian system," Lelouch rubbed his aching temples.

"I wish there’s something we could do," Nunnally sniffled.

"I know to just find out he was alive for the second time was wonderful, but now it seems that he's going to be taken away from us again," Lelouch said angrily his hands trembled with mixed emotions only to still once Nunnally held his hand in her own in comfort.

Nunnally said, "I guess we can only hope."

Lelouch pulled her into a hug letting her cry on his shoulder. " _I'll be damned if this is how it's going to end_ ," Lelouch growled.

After finally calming Nunnally down he tucked her into bed to rest. He went to his room to do some research on his laptop namely hacking a few computer systems. He formulated a plan to rescue Suzaku from his undeserved fate. It was a risk, but he had to take it. Suzaku put his own life on the line for him, it was only right to do the same.

After deeming the plan fit enough to attempt he left Sayoko in charge to watch over Nunnally stating he was going out to clear his mind. Lelouch sighed, " _Time to see if my new powers could be of actual use_."

X

X

* * *

 ☆～ ('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

[Tokyo Settlement Military Base]

"According to the schematics the evidence locker should be here," Lelouch envisioned the building's layout in his mind. Dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask, and gloves to hide his features to prevent leaving any traces, Lelouch crawled through the ventilation system of the military base they were holding Suzaku. Conveniently they also stored all evidence pertaining towards the investigation at the same location.

Using to use his newfound powers the security system was disabled. Gleefully Lelouch watched from his vantage point to see the guards were scrambling to get everything back online.

"Now is my chance," Lelouch slipped out of the vent and into the evidence room. It took no time at all to locate the box that held Suzaku's case evidence. "No evidence no case, and since everything is happening tomorrow they won't have the time to fabricate more," He smirked.

"Now for one final task," He chuckled, wiping out the data even going so far as to remove the lead investigator's name from the electronic sign-in form while leaving the other signatures. It will look even more like the conspiracy it truly was with no proof of Suzaku's supposed crimes.

The people leading the investigation will look foolish before the tribunal. They won't be able to find Suzaku guilty if they don't have the means to do so. Luckily the justice system hasn't gotten to the point that just saying a person is guilty means that it was true, not yet anyway.

"I hope this will be sufficient in helping Suzaku," Lelouch left the base after dumping the evidence in the building's incinerator. "I'm probably not the only one to use it to destroy evidence," He grunted in displeasure.

"Damn Britannia corruption," Lelouch muttered removing his ski mask then made his way home taking a cab after making sure he was far away from the base he sneaked into to avoid suspicion.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～ ('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

"Hey, Lelouch I thought you weren't planning on watching this?" Rivalz asked. He and the rest of the student council sat in their meeting room to watch the spectacle they were making Suzaku's court martial.

Lelouch replied, "I find the whole thing distasteful. However can't help, but be curious." He folded his arms watching in anger how they were parading his best friend. A few minutes into the procession to his shock he saw what looked to be Prince Clovis' personal transport coming towards the military.

Lelouch watched in rapture when the masked figure known as Zero announced to the world that he was responsible for Clovis' condition. He briefly wondered how the criminal would escape unscathed, yet Zero somehow outnumbered and outgunned he freed Suzaku and fled without firing a shot.

Zero used the empty container as a decoy to trick the military into believing it still held the poison, but Lelouch knew did not hold anything of the sort. " _How did this Zero person know this_?" Lelouch stroked his chin only to inwardly hit himself over the head. " _Well, it could have been the fact it was empty and no one died_ ," Lelouch chuckled sardonically.

" _It's obvious that only a select few in the military knew the truth since the Margrave and his men had no idea judging from the looks on their faces. Whoever this Zero is I want to thank him. I wasn't sure my efforts would free Suzaku. Now that the real culprit has come forward or at least if he is taking the credit then they can no longer say Suzaku is guilty_ ," Lelouch thought inwardly sighing in relief.

Shirley upon seeing a smile on Lelouch's face remarked, "You look strangely happy, Lulu."

"I just found this all rather exciting. This Zero character knows how to put on a show," Lelouch replied smoothly.

"He put Prince Clovis in a coma," Nina whispered.

Lelouch stated, "So he says, but anyone could have done it. This guy could be taking credit for it to gain a reputation. It could have been an assassination attempt by the E.U. or Chinese Federation."

"He does have a point, but this Zero has style. He also seems pretty fit under all that armor. I could see his rock hard abs from here," Milly grinned causing everyone to sigh at her bold ways but were far too used to it to complain.

Shirley asked, "You know a lot about politics Lulu do you plan on getting into it?"

"What me… a Politician? I could hardly stomach the bureaucracy I address as student council vice president doing that full time would kill me," Lelouch grumbled making them all laughed. "Anyway I need to get home and put Nunnally to bed," He waved goodbye to everyone before heading out.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～ ('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

"Oh Lelouch isn't it wonderful now Suzaku won't be found guilty," Nunnally smiled whilst Lelouch tucked her into bed. She was listening to the news with her radio before he got home.

"Yes, with this Zero declaring to the world that he was responsible they have to let Suzaku go and the Honorary Britannian system is safe for now," Lelouch said holding his sister's hand comfort.

"Lelouch, do you think we'll be able to find Suzaku again? Now we know he's alive maybe he can visit us," Nunnally pleaded squeezing her brother's hand a little tighter.

Lelouch chuckled, "Well Suzaku knows for sure we're still in Area 11 so I'm sure he'll want to find us and if not I'll reach out to him." He knew his sister wanted to check for herself if Suzaku was alright. It could be possible to do this, perhaps under disguise just to be on the safe side.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

"I can't believe he wouldn't join us! What is he thinking?" Kallen huffed to Zero who merely hummed not bothered by Suzaku's rejection.

Zero interjected before she could go into an angry rant, "Well it is of no consequence. I may have use of him while he is still in the system. In any case if he did not show up for the court martial the government might take that as an excuse to crack down harder on the Japanese. It's better this way. The people Kallen muttered, "You have a point, but his self-righteous attitude rubs me the wrong way. He could have been more grateful."

"People like him only see the world in black and white and not the many gray areas in between. I'm sure life will beat that lesson into him. Kururugi will be under further scrutiny by his superiors and when he finally cracks we'll be there to put the pieces back together," Zero said darkly.

"You should head home you do have school tomorrow. You have to maintain appearances as a normal Britannian student to keep you safe and under the radar," He added then vanished into the shadows.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

The next morning at school during class Lelouch nearly gasped, "I think I know her." He recognized Kallen, that red hair was quite distinctive. " _She was the pilot of the red Glasgow I'm sure of it. Well, it explains her poor attendance record, terrorism must take up much of her time_ ," He thought cynically.

"See something you like?" Rivalz whispered in Lelouch's ear. Lelouch could just hear the smirk Rivalz was wearing on his face. Mentally counting down he sat back and listened to the shorter male revealing all he knew about Kallen Stadfeld, which was apparently quite a bit.

After a few brief moments of silence Lelouch deemed it safe to speak, "I was merely thinking this was a rare occurrence. She hasn't been present since the start of the new school year."

Lelouch was attempting to get Rivalz to get his mind out of the gutter. Everyone is not driven by their hormones like his blue-haired friend. "Anyway don't you remember? Milly assigned me to retrieve her. It's decided that due to her illness she and high scores she was to be inducted into the student council. I still don't know why they let you in," Lelouch smirked at the betrayed look on his Rivalz's face.

Rivalz huffed, "Hey not everyone is like you can skip all the time and still make it into the top five class rankings."

"Unlike you I like to read," Lelouch walked over to Kallen, currently surrounded by her friends. "Hello Ms. Stadfeld I'm Lelouch Lamperouge would you mind coming with me for a moment?" He said giving his classic easygoing smile that made the girls sans Kallen blush and giggle to themselves.

"S…Sure I don't mind," Kallen said giving Lelouch time to take in her seemingly exhausted half-lidded stare, the practiced slow movements, and the soft-spoken bordering weak voice it was a masterful act he thought in admiration. "So what is it you want to talk about?" She asked.

Lelouch informed, "Well due to your condition and high scores you're to be inducted into the student council since it is mandatory all students must participate in at least one extracurricular activity."

"W…What really, are you sure?" Kallen asked. " _I don't have time for some stupid club_!" She yelled.

Lelouch smirked, "Trust me the benefits are quite nice. There's top clearance just below the faculty members of the school meaning we have all sorts of ways to get off campus. There's hardly any work involved, it's mostly paperwork and organizing school events."

He knew the clearance is what gained Kallen's attention it would be wonderful to be able to escape school grounds at a moment's notice.

"Well I don't see why not," Kallen accepted.

"Wonderful oh and be warned our President is a bit eccentric," Lelouch smiled leading her to the club room where Milly and the others were setting up the party for Kallen. Unfortunately minutes later at the fault of Shirley and Rivalz wrestling over a bottle of champagne, Kallen became drenched in it.

"Sorry I should have warned you about the rest of the members, Rivalz and Shirley can be energetic and rather clumsy," Lelouch apologized bringing her a change of clothes.

Kallen sighed, "No harm done, it's alright to cut loose every once and a while." She rinsed off the champagne sticking to her skin and soaking her hair. " _Damn Britannians_ ," She cursed.

"I hope you don't mind wearing my clothes. I doubt any of the others' clothes would work," Lelouch said placing them down on the small table next to the shower.

Kallen commented, "That was fast you went all the way to the boy dorms and back."

"No, I live within the clubhouse. My sister can't get around very while so they set us up here," Lelouch said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I…" Kallen stammered.

Lelouch sighed, "No, it was a long time ago… besides Nunnally tries not to let it get her down so the least I can do is adopt the same attitude."

Kallen was about to say more, however, the phone rang startling them both, "Hello Ashford Student Council," Lelouch answered.

"May I speak with a Miss Kallen Stadfeld?" A male voice spoke that seemed to resonate within Lelouch for some reason. It was deep and smooth, which reminded him of his brother Schneizel's voice.

"Yes of course. It's for you Kallen," Lelouch said closing his eyes and passed the phone to her.

Kallen answered cautiously, "Hello?"

"Hello, Q-1 I apologize at calling during school hours, but we need to have a meeting tonight. There's been an announcement. It's concerning the new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy. They seemed to be on their way to Japan within the end of the week," Zero said, now speaking with his synthesized voice.

"I understand," Kallen said looking over to where Lelouch once stood to find him gone. He seemed to have slipped out while she was talking.

"Good and by the way what is the name of that boy who spoke on the phone?" Zero asked.

She blinked confused but replied nonetheless, "Oh I think it is Lelouch Lamperouge."

Zero paused at hearing the name, "That's a peculiar name anyway the meeting is at eight o'clock." He hung up leaving Kallen curious.

"I wonder why he wanted to know Lelouch's name. I guess he was only curious," Kallen decided to put that in the back of her mind. She was more concern with the new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy.

X

X

* * *

☆～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

"Lelouch Lamperouge, it couldn't be…" Zero sat at his desk. He was not wearing his armor though he had on the suit he wore underneath the armor. After a few seconds of deliberating he did some research and what he found shocked him, as Lelouch's id picture came upon the screen.

"Lelouch is that really you. You are alive and been hiding all this time, you and Nunnally both. You're more resourceful than I thought," Zero sighed removing his helmet revealing a wave of silken golden blond hair.

"My dear Lelouch you have grown up quite well," He chuckled deeply. "He's been here in Japan alive and well. I thought him to be dead after that bastard sent him here, but no he survived even after declared as a weakling and expendable. I'm so proud of you Lelouch," Zero smiled to himself stroking Lelouch's image gently.

X

X

* * *

 ☆～ ('▽^人)

* * *

 

 

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: Well this is my first Code Geass story and as you can see it is an alternate reality. Lelouch is not Zero nor does he have his Absolute Obedience Geass, no… Zero has that Geass. As for whom Zero is, well…

Lelouch is a bit different than he is the in the series. I decided to have him think a bit more carefully about the consequences of his actions. C.C. will pop up soon enough. Thanks for reading my story, hope you all enjoyed it.

 

 

 

 


	2. Reunion Between Friends

Chapter Two: Reunion Between Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…

Author's Note: Warning story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… pairings undecided.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch was sitting on a bench, reading a book outside of one of the government building in the Tokyo Settlement. Specifically it was the building where Suzaku was being held. Lelouch had been watching the news coverage of the court martial where they had been conveniently forthcoming with information that Suzaku was scheduled to be released this afternoon.

Most of the media had pretty much abandoned the courthouse he moment Suzaku was declared innocent to find out what they could on the mysterious masked man who claimed to have put Prince Clovis into a coma.

So Lelouch decided to stake out the courthouse to see if Suzaku was alright for himself. " _It's nearly two o'clock how long does it take to release an innocent person_ ," He glanced down at his watch.

Lelouch chose to dress in his casual clothes to blend in a bit more, the outfit consisted of black pants and shirt along with a red coat and hat to cover his head. It wouldn't do if someone recognized him, no matter the rather slim chances.

Amethyst eyes widen upon spotting his friend finally coming out and despite Suzaku taking to wear his civvies and shades Lelouch recognized him immediately. "He has a bandage on his face, but he seems okay," Lelouch murmured, his sparkled in happiness then with a bit of mischief as he put his book in his pocket and made his way over to Suzaku.

"I wonder when Cecile and Lloyd will get here," Suzaku muttered to himself, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Suzaku everything worked out," Lelouch chuckled directly in Suzaku's ear startling his friend by creeping up behind him while he was distracted.

Suzaku stiffened in alarm at seeing Lelouch. His emerald eyes darted about as he grabbed his friend by the arm and walked down the street to get away from the immediate area. "Lelouch! You shouldn't be here," He whispered.

"Nunnally and I were worried about you. When we heard what happened we were afraid you were going to be executed," Lelouch sighed allowing to be dragged.

"I would have been fine Lelouch," The Japanese youth tried to reassure his friend only to get a glare for his efforts.

Lelouch growled, "No you wouldn't have! They have been trying to get rid of the Honorary Britannian system since it was created. Clovis being injured was the perfect excuse for the Purist Faction to change the laws."

"There's just no changing your mind is there? By the way, I'm sorry about your brother. I'm sure you two are worried about him all I know is that there aren't any changes to his condition," Suzaku sighed.

"I see, you know despite my falling out with the Emperor, I had a good relationship with a few of my siblings, Clovis was one of them. Too bad he had no real talent for politics or the military," Lelouch said offhandedly. He paused a bit then added flippantly, "It was most likely why he was placed in charge of Area 11 notwithstanding the terrorist activity this place is safer than Area 6 or Area 18."

Suzaku could only nod his head, " _Lelouch knew more about his family than I do_.  _To be honest when concerning his family he was also so tight lipped about it so I have no choice but to agree_.  _I wish he would be less nonchalant about the subject._ "

Noticing that somehow during their walk Lelouch was taking the lead. "By the way where are we headed?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm taking you to see Nunnally, of course. Here take this," Lelouch handed Suzaku a cell phone.

After examining the phone, Suzaku gasped, "This is the latest model, but why are you giving me this?"

"To keep in touch my phone number is in there already. Try not to lose it and before you argue think of it as a seven years belated birthday gift," Lelouch smiled.

Suddenly a yell from above gained their attention. They glanced up to see a pink-haired girl that was very familiar to Lelouch falling towards them.

"Is that Euphemia?" Lelouch gasped, quickly hiding around a corner while a confused Suzaku caught the girl in his arms.

Suzaku blinked in confusion, "Hey are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but some bad guys are chasing me," Euphemia smiled making Lelouch face palmed.

"Yeah that's Euphie alright," Lelouch sighed sending a text to Suzaku telling him he'll meet up with him later. So he left Suzaku on his impromptu  **date**. " _I'm sure Suzaku won't too upset that I ditched him after all I don't want Euphemia of all people to see me_ ," Lelouch went towards the subway and headed home.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

It was hours later Lelouch received a phone call from Suzaku. "Why didn't you tell me she was a princess?!" Suzaku yelled making Lelouch pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"Did the name Euphemia not ring any bells? Why did you think I ran away? She would have recognized me for sure. Luckily she can have a short attention span at times so she probably didn't even notice me there," Lelouch retorted still wincing from the sudden shout.

"Oh… well, she told me her name was Euphie when she introduced herself," Suzaku said. An awkward silence fell between the two.

Lelouch stiffened a bit, "Why are you so nervous anyway… you didn't do anything untoward my sister did you?" He glared into the phone besides Nunnally, Euphie was his favorite sister. Sure Suzaku was a great person, but he still was part of the male gender thus under Lelouch scrutiny for ulterior motives.

"N… No she just wanted me to show her around town and then to take her to… Shinjuku Ghettos," Suzaku whispered the last part hesitantly.

"You took the third Princess of the Empire to the Shinjuku Ghettos!" Lelouch shouted wondering what was wrong with his friend and his common sense or rather lack thereof.

Sweat dropping he could only imagine the heated glare his friend was giving him Suzaku spoke once more, "I didn't realize she was a princess until afterward." He made sure to leave out the Knightmare battle where Euphemia decided it was a good idea to charge in and nearly get killed while doing so. Lelouch sounded pissed off enough and being the pilot of the Lancelot was a bit of a secret.

"Fine providing that you remain respectful towards her I'll allow you to date my sister. Just try not to get caught by Cornelia or she'll maim you and then kill you," Lelouch chuckled.

"L… Lelouch I'm not dating Princess Euphemia. She's too good for someone like me," Suzaku sighed and silently braced himself to be yelled at again.

Lelouch yelled, "What was that?! Suzaku you're one of the best people I know and I don't have high opinion of people in general as you are aware! I'd rather have you date her than be engaged to some conceited nobleman three times her age!"

Suzaku could only shake his head in fondness at his friend's constant defense of his character, "You were always the cynic, and it seems you haven't changed. You were always suspicious of people and their motives. It probably doesn't help that you have a low viewpoint of humanity all together."

Suzaku sighed, but it was more fondly than frustrated, "And in any case we're only friends. She's beautiful and everything, but I don't see her like that so don't plan the wedding anytime soon."

"Oh well I guess I won't be the best man then or would I have to be the one to walk Euphie down the aisle… moot point now," Lelouch chuckled earning another laugh from Suzaku. Glad to see his friend back in higher spirits, "Anyway when do you plan on coming over? Oh right Nunnally and I live at Ashford Academy." Lelouch couldn't quite remember telling Suzaku where he and Nunnally were residing.

"I still have military duties so once that clears up I will come over," Suzaku replied holding back his surprise for both Lelouch and Nunnally. When Euphie the subject of school was brought up and he stated he wasn't in school she insisted he go.

She ended up picking Ashford Academy and it was amazing how quickly she worked so after he received his school uniform he saw that it was the same Lelouch wore that day back in Shinjuku. In a way he was both excited and nervous about going to the same school as his best friend.

"So you stayed with the Ashford Family after all. I'll be sure to drop by when I have the chance," Suzaku snickered inwardly. He couldn't wait to see Lelouch's face when he saw him at school tomorrow.

"Alright, but don't forget or I will have to track you down. You know how I can be," Lelouch smirked.

A brief smile crossed Suzaku's lips, "Don't I know it you're as stubborn as a mule. I'll have to talk to you later my boss is calling me."

Unknowingly mirroring Suzaku's expression Lelouch said before hanging up, "Okay, I'll talk to you again soon."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"I didn't know you had a phone. So who were you talking to?" Lloyd walked over to Suzaku.

"My friend bought his for me as a belated birthday gift or so he said. We haven't seen each other in years and he wanted to make sure I kept in touch. Now it looks like I will have to get something for him," Suzaku smiled though it was immediately wiped off his face at seeing Lloyd smirking at him.

A leer glittered in the man's eyes as Lloyd could tell he was making Suzaku uncomfortable, "Oh, a  **friend**  huh, must be some  **friend**  to go out and buy you the newest top of the line phone like that just to keep in touch. I wish I had a  **friend**  like that."

"Lloyd, don't tease Suzaku like that. If his boyfriend wanted to buy him a gift it's none of your business," Cecile came to Suzaku's defense, he quickly wished she hadn't.

"What do mean boyfriend?!" Suzaku yelled beginning to blush a deep red. "No, wait you don't understand!" He shouted his arms flailing.

Lloyd waved dismissively at the two, "It's not a problem Suzaku we're quite open-minded people. I've been around the block in my day. There is nothing wrong with experimenting in your youth." He laughed making both Cecile and Suzaku blushed.

" _I think it's better to just let them draw their own conclusions. I only hope Lelouch doesn't mind and what the odds are he'll ever meet them_ ," Suzaku tried to comfort himself.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Good you're all right on time," Zero said dressed in full armor. They met up in the designated meeting place, in the ruins of Shinjuku. However once they all arrived they were greeted with some kind of mobile command base much like the military used.

"Wow, how did you get this? I had no idea you had the money for it," Kallen gasped. She and the other resistance group members gazed around in amazement.

"A very generous and liberate minded nobleman gave it to me and don't worry it can't be traced," Zero chuckled. His eyes glowed ominously beneath his helmet though none of them could see it.

Ohgi probed hopefully, "We have a sponsor?" He couldn't see the masked man's expression, but if had to guess it would have been amusement by the way Zero tilted his head and his shoulders shook as if to contain his laughter.

"This was a one-time deal. Let's say he owed me and I decided to cash in the favor," Zero replied.

"Damn he must have owed you a hell of a lot! This even has a second floor and a TV!" Tamaki shouted in excitement. He just knew Zero was the right guy to lead them.

Zero interjected, "By the way I decided to give you all something." He gestured to a pile of boxes, "Look inside and there you will find your new uniforms. To gain support we must set ourselves apart from other resistance factions in the eyes of the people."

They could barely hold back their curiosity and pulled out the black and silver uniforms, all of which had Kevlar woven into the material to repel small fire arms.

Stroking the coat he picked up Ohgi smiled noticing the Kevlar lining, "With these our missions can be done safer, this is great!" Peering over behind him Ohgi saw the girls of the resistance group leave to go change in the upper deck of the mobile command base.

"The military use these types of uniforms and why should they be the only ones with the advantage," Zero stated while the men quickly donned their uniforms. Once the resistance fighters were now all decked out in their uniforms they all gathered around Zero. "Now that everyone is dressed and ready let the first meeting of the Order of the Black Knights begin!" He announced.

Everyone looked on, spellbound by their leader. It was like a dream come true they might actually have a shot at freeing their homeland.

"First order of business is the new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy. It has been determined that Princess Cornelia and her sister Princess Euphemia will be stationed in Area 11 to take over for Prince Clovis," Zero stated, earning various looks and sounds of shock. The Witch of Britannia and her battle record were quite infamous.

They were quick to silence themselves when Zero raised his hand, "From some intelligence that I gathered Princess Euphemia had already arrived today. Princess Cornelia will be heading over here shorty after tying up loose ends in Area 18. A few stray resistance factions have been causing trouble so they sent her in for clean-up."

Ohgi questioned worriedly, "Man it will be tough to handle Princess Cornelia she's no fool like Prince Clovis or paper pusher like some noble I thought they would place to be Viceroy. She's a warrior how are we going to handle this?"

Clearing his throat to regain their attention Zero spoke, "The same way we handled Clovis, with strategy. Cornelia has never faced an opponent that could out maneuver her so she was able to achieve overwhelming victory thus she gained her second moniker, the Goddess of Victory."

A few low murmurs echoed throughout the crowd, but Zero continued, "What everyone has failed to do in battling her in the past is use everything in their possession to beat her. Force is not always needed to win. Superior intellect and finesse is how to deal with an opponent like her. There is also the fact that most of her enemies did not have access Knightmare Frames to fight on equal footing." He smirked from underneath his helmet, though unseen it was clear from his tone.

Nodding his head Yoshida commented, "That's true, but all we have are a few stolen Sutherlands."

"If we show are resolve to the Kyoto House then they will provide us with funding and Knightmares. Only a few resistance factions have achieved this one being the Japanese Liberation Front," Zero informed.

"Yeah, but those guys are actually military trained veterans from the last war! It will be impossible to compete with those guys!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki have I not already proved to do the impossible already. We were outgunned and outnumbered, but we've won the strategic victory. All we need is to show the people we can lead them to freedom and Kyoto will have to respond in turn," Zero stated calmly.

Shrugging his shoulders Sugiyama asked, "How are we going to do that?"

"Simple by doing what the other groups failed to do. We help the common man. All the other resistance factions have been fighting and causing mass destruction. It all equals to negative fallout with the civilian population," Zero paused letting what he said soak in making everyone looked a bit uncomfortable since they were guilty of the same thing.

Upon seeing he was reaching them Zero resumed, "This is due to the simple fact… no one can tell the them apart from the civilians and the innocent get caught in the crossfire. Be rest assured I know it may not be on purpose by the resistance faction, but their actions allow the military to kill indiscriminately. Britannia would rather kill everyone to be sure none of the  **terrorists**  make out alive," Zero growled in anger as outraged shouts echoed his sentiments.

"With these uniforms we'll be set apart much like the J.L.F. who still wears their military uniforms that they use as a symbol that they are still fighting their war. However that war is long over, we are fighting a different one, a revolution! One of which will spread to every man, woman, and child! We will start by cleaning up the corruption that is slowly draining the life out of the people. Our first mission as the Black Knights: Refrain!" Zero hissed at the name of the drug with such anger they were taken aback.

"This vile drug was created by the Empire to keep the  **Numbers**  in a blissful state of ignorance whilst they relive their happier memories of the past so they don't protest when their rights are being taken away, when they are no longer seen as people, but animals! Refrain was originally designed to be a truth serum however due to the addictive properties of the drug they found a more profitable use. So they sell it to the  **Numbers** and those who are desperate enough looking for an escape," Zero sighed.

"That's awful," Inoue gasped along with a few others who agreed.

Zero nodded his head, "Awful, but true. We need destroy the manufactures of Refrain in Area 11 and clean up the mess the police are either too afraid or too corrupt to handle. We will gain support of the people and heal the country of the cancer known as Refrain. A lot of the population is under the influence of this drug so once their minds are free they will be more willing to fight against their oppressors."

" _Zero is amazing. Maybe we can really do this, free Japan. Until now we barely had a plan, we were just angry, fighting in a disorganized manner, trying to just destroy everything around us. Now we can actually call ourselves a resistance group. No, we're something more than that_ ," Kallen smiled proudly.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I will be attending Ashford Academy it is a pleasure to meet you," Suzaku stood in front of the class, trying to remain calm as everyone openly stared at the  **Eleven**. He chanced a look at his best friend and had to make an effort not to smirk at seeing the genuine shook on Lelouch's face.

A few people noticed that Kallen stiffened for a brief moment, but assumed it was due to Suzaku's presence. " _What the hell is he doing here_?" Kallen tried to avoid eye contact.

The class began like normal with Suzaku taking a seat in the back practically by himself. It was quite obvious they wanted to keep their distance from him sans Lelouch who threw a meaningful glare in Suzaku's direction that read: "I'm going to get you back for not telling me this", only to get a smile from Suzaku.

After class ended, Lelouch got up and headed towards the door. It was then Suzaku saw him tug his collar purposefully, a signal they haven't used in seven years. Quickly and discreetly Suzaku followed meeting Lelouch out on the roof of the school where he found Lelouch waiting.

"It's been seven years since we've used this signal," Lelouch tugged on his collar again, smiling fondly.

"Meeting up on the roof to talk just like the old days, I thought I was seeing things at first," Suzaku chuckled making his way over to Lelouch.

"We didn't get to talk much yesterday I never asked if you were alright. You saved my life back in Shinjuku, taking a bullet for me," Lelouch looked away briefly as if embarrassed or sadden.

After shaking his head to dismiss the horrible images of Lelouch dying in the tunnels of Shinjuku Suzaku spoke, "I'm fine besides I was returning the favor, from seven years ago. You helped me a lot during the war. I was worried about you. When I woke up in a mobile medical center they told me they found no sight of you in those tunnels… anyway what happened to the girl that was in the capsule?" He didn't want to tell Lelouch that he was terrified of him being killed after he was shot. That he was reunited with his friend only to have him die within moments of the reunion.

"We managed to escape due to an explosion one of the terrorist most had rigged on the truck. The royal guards found us not too long after and we were cornered once again. They were about to shoot me, but she defended me for some reason and was shot in the head. I don't know why, but I am grateful to her," Lelouch paused to gather himself. He was truly appreciative of her because without her help he would have died for sure that day.

Lelouch murmured, "I think they wanted her alive because after shooting her they panicked so I was able to escape going back the way I came. I was lucky to make it out of there in one piece." He felt terrible leaving both Suzaku and the girl behind, but he had to live at least for Nunnally's sake. Hopefully no one told Suzaku about the guards' apparent suicide. Lelouch felt that telling Suzaku about gaining the power of Geass and having the guards shoot themselves was a bad idea.

"That's terrible they really killed her?" Suzaku asked as if hoping the answer would change.

Lelouch closed his eyes and sighed, knowing Suzaku wished for another answer, "Yes, though it makes me wonder why she was so important. Why she was worth silencing anyone who that found out about her."

"No idea the only one with any knowledge was the inner circle of the Royal Guards. Everyone else thought the capsule was filled with poison gas," Suzaku shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that's why Zero's bluff worked so well," Lelouch commented offhandedly. The man went out of his way to rescue Suzaku. " _Did Suzaku know Zero or something, why else would he save him_ ," He mused, wanting to know more about Zero. Whatever the case may be, his curiosity did not explain why Lelouch felt drawn towards the masked man.

"So you saw all that, huh?" Suzaku stared meaningfully at Lelouch. " _I wonder_ …" He hummed thoughtfully.

Noticing the look his friend was giving him Lelouch laughed, "Don't tell me you think I did that! Suzaku that guy was pretty muscular under that costume from what I could see and I'm as skinny as a twig."

"Sorry it's just I can't think of anyone who would be smart enough to pull that off or would want to rescue me at all. I lost touch with my family ages ago and most my family's followers see me to be a traitor for joining the Britannian Military," Suzaku blushed in embarrassment.

"Can't say I'm not glad he'd saved you. So what happened afterward?" Lelouch leaned in close. A half an hour has passed before Suzaku made it back to his court marital, so much could have taken place in that time.

Hesitating briefly Suzaku revealed, "Well he offered me a place among his resistance group. It was dark so I couldn't see the other people there, but I refused his offer."

"I figured you would. If you had then it would probably be another reason to abolish the Honorary Britannian system," Lelouch said.

Suzaku's eyes glowed in happiness, he was glad Lelouch understood his motives, "Strangely enough Zero didn't sound too disappointed. It seemed like he was testing me or something."

"That is strange. If having you stay in the military was his goal then there has be another reason other than protecting the Honorary Britannian System. The man seems to be a very complex multilayer thinker. He may have been testing you, for what I'm not sure of yet, but I'm sure there is some other objective in mind. Think about it, back during the battle in Shinjuku he could have killed Clovis, but he only put him in a coma. He wanted Clovis out of the way for someone more of a challenge in office," Lelouch said.

Suzaku frowned slightly, "But why?"

"His agenda is clear, he wants to free Japan. No, it's more than that he wants to show the world that Britannia is not invincible. Don't you see? If he can defeat someone as competent and highly decorated as Cornelia then others will follow his example. They will rally under his banner. He came forward to take credit for it when he could have just let you take the fall. He saved you, which in turn made the people see him as a hero and in turn snubbed the military," Lelouch explained.

Suzaku glared, " _Damn that Zero. That arrogant bastard is undermining my own goals_."

"Let me guess, you're trying to change the system through honorable intentions. You want to show Britannia that there is a Japanese solider within their ranks who have all the reasons in the world to rebel doesn't," Lelouch folded his arms, giving his friend and considering glance making Suzaku stiffen in shock.

Lelouch sighed, "Come on Suzaku you're not that hard to figure out. What you're doing is not going to be easy. They treat the Japanese soldiers horribly and low ranking because they are afraid of betrayal. They have no choice but to allow foreigners in the military because they can't afford to fight against resistance and oppress the populace without large armies. That and they can't gain more territory if they send more Britannian soldiers."

Suzaku nodded his head in understanding, but did not speak having a feeling Lelouch wasn't done.

"You know in a way this also helps Zero. This ideal messes with the whole elitist, purist propaganda they're always spouting. This in turn doesn't allow Britannia to mindlessly murder innocent lives if there are groups of people who don't outwardly defy them. Zero isn't your typical  **terrorist**. He's a strategist and even though he seems to have a penchant for the dramatic, he gives off the impression that he is someone reliable. He's creating a notable reputation by trying to achieve his goals with the least amount innocent bloodshed possible. For example he obviously has followers he could have used force to free you instead he used subterfuge. The question is why now?" Lelouch mused aloud.

Suzaku could do nothing, but blinking in surprise. Soon he was able to regain his voice, "You put some thought into this, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. In fact I was thinking about Zero's origins. It is of my belief that he's tried to clean things up before while in the system and most likely failed. Now, he's doing from the outside, which also begs the question why the mask? After that question I could only come to one conclusion, he's not Japanese," Lelouch murmured.

Suzaku gaped, "You think so?" He was aware that his friend was a genius, but to work it all out from such limited information, was astonishing. Too bad he was in hiding if Lelouch was in a place of power Suzaku had a feeling the world would be a better place.

"Yes, historically leaders want their faces public so the people uniting under them know without a doubt who their leader is and who others that join later should follow. With a mask anyone could be the leader, if he was Japanese there would be no reason to hide. The people of Japan would feel a sense of camaraderie and to be frank he has nothing to lose. There are few Japanese citizens who hold positions of power that he would lose if he openly rebelled. You could argue he's doing this to protect his love ones, but just being Japanese alone puts them in danger," Lelouch said the last part rather sarcastically.

Suzaku shook his head in fond exasperation at his friend's disdain for the current system, " _This is why I suspected him to be Zero in the first place_."

"What really tipped me off about him not being Japanese are his strategies. They aren't your typical Japanese style which is a modernize samurai's way of combat, to fight on equal footing with a sense of honor. He could be Chinese, but they are rather strict followers of Sun Tzu. No, Zero is using European or I hate to say this Britannian style strategy with plenty of dramatics, smoke and mirrors… and quite old school too. With today's technology and the invention of Knightmares no one uses theatrics anymore that means Zero is highly intelligent and educated in the art of war," Lelouch stated.

However they had no idea they their conversation was being overheard. " _I always thought Lelouch was just a lazy easygoing guy, but he's a genius. He's also dangerous. I have to tell Zero about him right away, especially since he seems to be friends with Suzaku_ ," Kallen thought.

Luckily for Lelouch and Suzaku she only arrived to hear the last parts of their conversation concerning Zero. "Damn it Lelouch, it's too bad you can't to join the military you would have this guy beat," Suzaku chuckled good-naturedly.

"Not too sure about that, but I wonder. He appears like the type to play chess. Fans of old school strategy are often avid players and I would love a game with him. Everyone else I play against loses too fast," Lelouch sighed.

" _There's an idea_ ," Kallen raced down the stairs to call Zero once she was alone.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter I want to put some focus of Lelouch's and Suzaku's relationship in the anime it was apparent they were friends, but their interactions weren't really displayed too often.

Besides they both were involved in the war (on opposite sides) so that had to take precedence. As for Kallen's idea well that's for next time also I did hint at C.C. making an appearance, but I got caught up in this instead now I promise to have her in the next chapter.

Thanks again for reading this!


	3. Late Night Rendezvous

Chapter Three: Late Night Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…

Author's Note: Warning story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… pairings undecided.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Zero hummed thoughtfully, he had just received a call from Q-1, which got him curious usually it was Ohgi who usually initial contact between him and his followers. What she had to say gotten him interested immediately.

"I see so this Lelouch Lamperouge came up all those theories with such limited knowledge. It is quite impressive and you are correct it is dangerous," Zero said, inwardly proud of Lelouch. It appears that the genius displayed during childhood was not lost with age. It seems to have matured, he wondered if Lelouch was still fond of chess.

Kallen offered, "Do you want me to eliminate him? It will be easy since I am his classmate, I would have ample opportunity."

His eyes narrowed in anger, "No, we can't go around killing off potential allies." Zero hid his distaste and fear of killing Lelouch after only just discovering he was alive after all this time.

"What do you mean potential ally?" Kallen questioned not sure what Zero was hinting.

"From what you told me of their conversation Lelouch does not have a high opinion of Britannia. He doesn't use the term Elevens, he called them Japanese," Zero reminded her.

Looking a bit pensive at what Zero was saying Kallen murmured thoughtfully, "That's true and he is good friends with Suzaku."

"Quite right, I have a feeling the military will use Kururugi to undermine my goals. By having a Japanese soldier move up in the ranks, it will make the others already in the military think twice about rebelling and the citizens not enlisted join to attempt at making a better life for themselves. We need to be aware of Kururugi's movements and if we have someone he trusts keeping tabs on him and slowly convince him of Britannia's corruption then it's all the better for our cause," Zero smirked.

Kallen gasped in realization, "You mean use Lelouch's relationship to convert Suzaku and to gain information."

"Yes, we also don't need Lelouch to indirectly assist the military with his intelligence. It might harm our efforts. Think about it if he followed my train of thought he could very well pick apart my strategies," Zero said.

"I understand, but do you think it is possible to recruit him?" Kallen queried. She wasn't particularly close to Lelouch due to her absences. She was too busy to try to associate with others no more than she had to, but also a student council member and classmate she could get rectify it.

"Anything is possible, but we need to see where his allegiance truly lies. He might not like the idea of spying on Kururugi despite hating Britannia," Zero murmured.

Suddenly remembering her idea Kallen asked, "Zero, you play chess correct?"

"I do, some might say I'm a chess master. Why do you want know?" Zero was curious about his ace pilot's train of thought.

"Lelouch spoke of wanting to play chess against you. He always goes off with a guy named Rivalz to gamble against noblemen in chess games. He destroys them from what I heard and if we can trick him into a match somewhere secluded it create a chance for you to recruit him," Kallen presented her idea.

Zero was silent in his deliberation, after a few moments Zero spoke once more, "That idea has merit. We only have to ensure his friend does not come along. How does he get his invitations?"

"Not sure I think Rivalz told us during a council meeting they're established through an email address Lelouch set up. Rivalz is there to drive Lelouch to the matches and for moral support," Kallen replied.

"Then I know what to do. I don't want Lelouch to know of your connection just yet I will handle everything. Thank you for this information, Kallen you are an invaluable comrade," Zero hung up while Kallen blushed from the compliment.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Later that night Lelouch was preparing to retire to his room after dinner. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when an email on the account he used for his chess matches alerted him to a new invitation.

"Oh another victim, I wonder how much they're offering this time," Lelouch bent down over his desk to read the email on his laptop. His eyes widen and he whistled in appreciation at the very large figure.

Upon looking further, he noticed that the match was at for ten o'clock tonight. "It sounds suspicious, but that's a large amount of money. I guess those books I bought will have to wait," Lelouch murmured. "If anything does go wrong I have my Geass," He said to reassure himself.

"Lelouch-sama it is late, are you heading out?" Sayoko materialized from the shadows once Lelouch reached the door.

"Yes, I will be going out tonight. It seems that another nobleman wants a chess match," Lelouch informed the Japanese maid.

Sayoko's face gave nothing away, but her eyes gleamed, "Very well I shall watch over Nunnally-sama and await your return Lelouch-sama." She bowed respectfully making Lelouch smiled at her before leaving the clubhouse.

Outside the front gates of the school, a limousine waited to take Lelouch to arranged meeting place. "Please step inside Mr. Lamperouge," The limo driver said simply.

Lelouch observed the driver seemed very odd. The man never made eye contact with at him as he stared vacantly ahead. "Yes, thank you," Lelouch felt even more anxious about this trip.

It took no time at all for the limousine to arrive at an elegant manor. "Well at least I wasn't taken to a shady warehouse or back alley," Lelouch muttered scathingly.

However, looks can be deceiving so he kept vigilant when he exited the vehicle and walked to the entrance. Without any prompt the door opened and a butler standing in the threshold, who seemed to be in a similar state as the driver.

The butler was silent, merely bowing before guiding Lelouch through the foyer and deeper inside the manor into the sitting room. Inside sat a chessboard on a table between two comfortable leather seats.

"Please have a seat your opponent will be joining you shortly. We have some refreshments, what would you like sir?" The butler left the room quickly and returned pushing a cart of small cakes and tea.

Lelouch shook his head and politely declined, "No, thank you I had already had dinner."

"Very well sir," The butler bowed once more and left the room taking the cart with him. Lelouch sighed in relief when he saw that the butler was not coming back, his empty stare was unnerving.

"I see you're not the trusting type. That's very good," Zero appeared in the doorway much to Lelouch's disbelief. Taking a moment to bask in Lelouch's awestruck expression then Zero glided across the room ant took his place in the seat across from Lelouch. He chuckled, folding his legs regally, "Yes your eyes aren't deceiving you I am Zero. I heard of your excellent chess skills and wanted to see if they are exceptional as the rumors stated."

"I find that a bit hard to believe, but I will not pass up this opportunity," Lelouch smirked. He rested his head in hand, tilting demurely. His eyes narrowed coquettishly as he exuded poise, never showing how troubled he felt. After all sitting in front of him was the leader of a resistance group who could very well kill him and have his corpse depose of with no one the wiser.

"You are perceptive. In that case I will desist with the ruse, but I will only tell you of my intentions after our match, does that sound fair?" Zero offered. Lelouch simply nodded his head in affirmation still skeptical.

"Now which side do you wish to play? Ah let me guess… black?" Zero turning the chess board to have black facing Lelouch.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in bit in distrust, " _I do not believe I made a habit of playing any particular side_." Though to be honest he did prefer black, after all nicknamed the Black Prince during his childhood. "Black is fine," He replied monotonously.

They started their game to which Lelouch was both happy and astounded that it was taking so long to finish. Usually he would be done in about twenty moves or under depending on the level of his opponent, but Zero seemed to be a chess master.

Zero purred, "You are quite good Lelouch."

Lelouch found himself blushing before he could stop himself. He's received compliments on numerous occasions, but this time it was different, a heavy emotion laced in those words.

"Thank you," Lelouch replied trying to concentrate. It was then he studied the board, it was a draw. No one could make any more moves that couldn't be countered. No one would lose unless someone made a stupid mistake, which he doubt would happen on either side.

"A draw," Zero hummed sounding quite pleased. "Lelouch what do you think about the state of the world?" He asked making Lelouch looked up from the chess board. Zero had decided to end their game.

"Honestly? I find it deplorable. This Social Darwinism that plagues the world where the weak is food for the strong, where the strong belittle and oppress the weak is a world that I find disgusting. The Emperor is always preaching on about how humanity, not born equal most likely due to individual differences, but it's those differences that make us human.

He has spoon-fed this ideal to the masses, brainwashing even his own family into accepting his word is gospel for a principle that I doubt he really believes in. It's all just a smokescreen probably so he can sit back and watch people even his own family fight each in an effort to rise above their stations, to see who is willing to kill each other off for more power and prestige," Lelouch sneered.

"Then we share similar opinion then," Zero finally spoke, he was glad Lelouch grew up in this manner, free from the Emperor's warped sense of reality.

"Why am I here?" Lelouch asked.

Taking moment to think carefully Zero spoke firmly, "I wish to know if you will join my cause, Lelouch."

Lelouch's eyes widen in shock, "What? What do you want with me?" He was a bit flattered truthfully, but he had no special skills that could be of use other than his Geass, which was a secret only he knew about or so he hoped.

"While doing some Intel on Kururugi we stumbled upon you and your conversation with him. You have a complex and gifted mind much like my own. With little to no data on me you accurately uncovered a lot about me. You are correct I am not Japanese," Zero admitted.

After giving a moment to let his words stew Zero continued, "I do not wish for you to indirectly help the military and with your close relationship with Kururugi I have no doubt he will tell his superiors of your theories. Don't be alarmed though I'm sure he will not provide any information that would place you in danger."

Lelouch stiffened in his chair before sighing, "I do agree that Britannia is corrupt and needs a change, but I can't say I care for either your or Suzaku's methods. Each has its advantages and disadvantages. Suzaku's method is internal, slower far too slow to seem as if he will actually make a difference.

If done successfully, no matter how unrealistic it is might work if fresher blood, who don't share the same bigoted views are placed in those seats of power, people like Princess Euphemia. The Princess is an example of Britannia royalty who value equality and would allow change to happen without casting out Britannians. His main obstacle is his own self-righteousness and naiveté in realizing it will take more than one man's honorable intentions to change many years of Social Darwinism.

Your method is external it is faster you can tear down the system. You wish start anew and make sure the corruption is eradicated. However in doing so you will be inviting other people who might swoop in and take advantage of the situation for example the Chinese Federation or E.U. Hell, even if you place the Japanese back into power, how do you know they won't become immoral, everyone has their own agendas.

They might even be worse than the people in power to begin with. Also people might only see your rebellion to be merely an act of violence. It's possible they don't want those types of individuals leading them no matter how many others rallied to your cause. It's a slippery slope either way."

Blinking underneath his mask in awe Zero articulated smoothly, "You are very impressive, did you know that?"

This comment caused Lelouch blushed once more, realizing he was rambling. It always happened whenever he was on this particular subject.

"You failed in answering my question of wanting to join my rebellion or do you wish more time on the subject?" Zero asked.

"Yes I think I need more time. I will essentially be committing treason and my life is not the only thing at risk," Lelouch uttered softly thinking of Nunnally.

Standing up Zero offered his hand to Lelouch, "Very well I will be in touch. I shall have someone take you back home. Have a good night Lelouch."

"Thank you for the chess match. It's the most fun I had in a while," Lelouch thanked him, shaking Zero's hand marveling at the warm, firm grip before the butler came in showing Lelouch out the door.

"So rejected again what's with those two? At least he was more polite about it," Kallen came out to stand next to Zero.

"You're wrong. Lelouch has an interest in joining, but he has his sister to think about along with his friendship with Suzaku. He holds a great contempt for the state of the world, something will have to occur to get him to join us of his own free will, something he finds worth the risks," A voice spoke out from behind them. They turned to see C.C. walk out from the kitchen with a slice of pizza.

Zero murmured, "So good of you to join us, C.C. So what is your opinion of Lelouch?"

"Other than being aesthetically pleasing to look at he is very intelligent and would be a great help to your goal," C.C. declared making Kallen huff.

Kallen didn't like C.C. she was far too distant. You never knew what she was thinking and often talked in riddles. "I should go I have school tomorrow and I want to watch Lelouch to make certain he doesn't say anything about meeting you," Kallen left.

"So what else aren't you telling me? I believe you wanted to say something, but Kallen was in the room," Zero inquired.

"You remember my capture then getting freed in Shinjuku?" C.C. probed.

Zero nodded his head, "Yes before I found your location and rescue you, the terrorists mistaken you for poison gas so I followed them to Shinjuku, but you were already freed."

"Lelouch found me. He was about to be killed so I gave him a Geass to survive and don't bother to ask I have no idea what his does," C.C. informed.

"It's not like you to give out information voluntarily," Zero commented.

"That is only because I don't want you to do anything foolish. If you can't fulfill my contract he is my best bet," C.C. said simply.

"I see well, no need to worry. I am rather fond of Lelouch no harm will come to him. Now come along the others will dispose of any evidence left behind. So even if Lelouch finds his way back here all he will find is an abandoned manor. The Hartsfield family won't be home for another six months due to their all-expenses paid Caribbean cruise," He chuckled whilst leaving the room.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Lelouch had already made it back home and was lying on his bed going over his evening with Zero, " _I can't believe it that I met Zero. He was just as interesting as I thought he would be_."

" _It's flattering that he sees me as an asset, but what concerns me is why keep me alive rather than kill me off. With his astuteness and connections, he has probably already discovered the truth about my identity. He could have just blackmailed me into joining for Nunnally's safety, but he wants me to join willingly_ ," Lelouch sighed staring up at the ceiling.

Rolling over slightly Lelouch hummed pensively, "A _lso the way he speaks to me… it's like he already knows me quite well. Could he be someone from the past? I can't imagine anyone from the royal family that disagreed with the Empire enough to try to rebel_."

Lelouch tried to remember his family or those who worked for the Empire back at the Homeland, dissatisfied with the status quo. " _Damn it I'll be thinking about this all night_ ," He grumbled trying to sleep, but his mind just wouldn't let him.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Simultaneously as Lelouch was up thinking Suzaku was doing the same, "S _hould I mention what Lelouch thought about Zero to anyone? I mean those were some amazing theories and it will help a lot to stop Zero quicker. If they keep treating him like he's just another run of the mill terrorist then he'll get bolder and more successful_."

" _The problem is that I can't very well take credit for Lelouch's thoughts, I don't have Lelouch's strategic mind. They'll want to know who came up with those ideas and want to recruit Lelouch to combat Zero. For now I'll just let my superiors figure things out, but if things get more dangerous… if Zero actually comes to harm civilians then I will have no choice. I doubt Lelouch would want Zero to harm innocent people_ ," He sighed, pulling the covers over him and going to sleep.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Boy you look awful Lelouch, did you have a rough night?" Rivalz asked Lelouch who looked like he didn't get a wink of sleep.

"You could say that. I couldn't shut off my brain long enough to sleep," Lelouch replied glancing over at Suzaku looking at him quite intently, sighing he knew Suzaku noticed his exhaustion.

True enough after class Suzaku yanked at his collar discreetly and left the room. Moments later Lelouch met him out on the roof.

"So is it about Zero?" Suzaku spoke out of the blue causing Lelouch's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't have known about meeting with the masked man, right?

"I know you, Lelouch once a thought is in your head you can't stop. Trying to find out more about Zero to help is wonderful, but don't let affect your health," Suzaku admonished him making Lelouch inwardly sigh in relief. It seems Suzaku didn't know about his little rendezvous.

"Sorry, but it is as if I'm drawn to him. I mean he is standing against the Empire and its view upon the world. It doesn't help that the man is a strategic genius. From the rumors, he was the one who ran circles around the military in Shinjuku and then that rescue operation during your court-martial. Talk of him getting involved in other military campaigns that would have been successful if not for him," Lelouch laughed, his amethyst eyes glittering in excitement.

The fleeting emotion of jealousy flared up inside Suzaku before he stamped it down, "Don't tell me he has a crush on Zero." It didn't stop his eyes from twitching a bit as he said slowly, "Lelouch you sound like you really admire Zero." He was upset to see Lelouch blush lightly, which confirmed his suspicions.

"He's… rather extraordinary," Lelouch replied sheepishly.

"Please just don't go looking for trouble. He might not be harming civilians now, but it's only a matter of time before he makes a mistake," Suzaku warned.

Lelouch waved his hands in surrender Lelouch, "I won't besides I have to remain under the radar remember. By the way you didn't tell anyone about my thoughts on Zero, did you?"

"No, even it is impressive and most likely helpful to the military I don't want attention to be drawn to you. Maybe I can casually mention it to my boss and he can tell our superiors. He's a genius, it's more in the scientific department, but nonetheless he is someone others would believe came up with the theories," Suzaku stated, putting Lelouch at ease.

"You didn't tell me what exactly you do now. I can't imagine you going back to be a military grunt," Lelouch smirked.

"No, I'm in the Engineering Core it's less dangerous. So am I still invited over for dinner?" Suzaku chuckled.

"Absolutely I think we've put it off long enough," Lelouch smiled.

Kallen who listened in on the conversation left satisfied knowing Lelouch didn't tell Suzaku about meeting with Zero.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Well C.C. made an appearance and I made hints of Lelouch's attraction to Zero and Suzaku's jealousy. Well, now this is shaping up to be a wonderful love triangle!

As always thanks for reading my story…


	4. Plans Being Made

Chapter Four: Plans Being Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… pairings undecided.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Euphemia watched in anticipation and trepidation as her sister Cornelia and her loyal subordinates, Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Andreas Dalton exited off their plane. "How was the flight sister?" She asked. It was quite a long flight from Area 18 to Area 11.

"Remember to address me as Viceroy we'll be under scrutiny and must not show competency especially because of the delicate situation here in Area 11," Cornelia smiled warmly at her younger sister.

Euphemia stood more at attention so she wouldn't show she was nervous, "Yes of course Viceroy." She knew she was in for a lecture once they were alone because of the stunt she pulled in the Shinjuku Ghettos.

"Now shall we take you to your quarters Viceroy? You must have had a long flight and want to rest," An administrator from Clovis' committee spoke out trying to put on a smile. For his efforts, he received a gun in the face startling everyone, but Dalton, Guilford, and Euphemia for they're used to Cornelia's ways.

"What I want is Zero! Dead or alive I prefer alive so I can have the pleasure of dealing with him myself," Cornelia said before she lowered her gun with a smirk knowing she gave the impression she wanted to give. She expected no-nonsense out of the soldiers and administrators stationed here. She wouldn't allow herself show any weakness that could be used against her or Euphemia.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Well it is official Cornelia has arrived. Now the real challenge will begin someone like her will be on an equal footing in strategy and tactics," Zero chuckled whilst he watched the news coverage of Princess Cornelia's arrival.

He grinned in excitement about combating against an opponent who had real military experience, but then he suddenly frowned slightly, "I will have to be extra careful during these battles. I can't have her overcome me or we can't count on Kyoto's backing."

Zero turned to face C.C. lounging on the bed in Zero's private room within the mobile command center, a few scattered pizza boxes around her. She hummed quietly then bit into another slice of pizza. After chewing on it, she murmured, "That's true you will be under their watch since I'm sure Ohgi is reporting back to them. It's remarkable how you didn't call him out on this."

"He was in communication with them before when Naoto the previous leader of Ohgi's resistance unit was close to getting financial backing and Knightmares. Unfortunately, he was captured and killed so they hadn't gotten the chance to receive them. From what I heard he was an impressive leader," Zero said.

"Yes, intelligent and charismatic… sounds rather familiar," C.C. smirked.

Zero helmeted head tilted in a semblance of raising a brow, "If it gets the Black Knights to follow me because I remind them of their old leader then that's fine with me. Anyway, we need to plan our next raid on Refrain. For now we managed to stop production in various Japanese populated areas, but it's not adequate we must target the corrupt noblemen selling the drug."

Sitting up far more interested than she was a moment ago C.C. asked, "How are you going to do that?"

"By using the laws Cornelia set into place upon her arrival against them. The noblemen believe she will be too busy fighting terrorists to look in their direction and with the police are either corrupt or afraid to anger the noblemen they can get away with it. All we need to do is force her into a position to realize what the noblemen are doing. She will take great offense to this and punished them severely. She might be a dog to the Empire, but she has her morals she will not let this slide," Zero chortled.

"So you suggest leaking information about one of your operations to Cornelia so she will see the corruption of the noblemen for herself," C.C. deduced.

Zero nodded his head, "Yes and since I already paved the way in cleaning up the Refrain issue to a degree that the Japanese population knows of my involvement. There isn't any way Kyoto can't believe that my goals are to free Japan. However to put the nail in the coffin we need to ensure they all know the steps I'm willing to take to remove it permanently."

C.C's eyes narrowing a bit in a playful manner, "You'll look like quite the hero."

"Well everyone loves a hero," Zero chuckled deeply causing C.C. to snicker hugging her Cheese-kun plushie.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Not even a few hours as Viceroy, Cornelia was making strides in her mission to capture Zero. She, Dalton, and Guilford stood over several reports on the masked revolutionary. "Are you sure this source is reliable?" Cornelia gripped the edges of the paper tightly.

"Yes, my Lady they are true. Zero may have spies, but we have some of our own and they have informed us that the Black Knights are planning on raiding a warehouse for supplies to give to the Eleven population," Guilford replied.

Dalton passed a couple of new documents to Cornelia, "According to the warehouse shipping records the trucks will be transporting food, clothing, and medical supplies to various stores through Area 11. It would seem they fancy playing Robin Hood and want to steal these things to give to the people."

"Good work we should be able to arrest Zero. It's a shame that I won't be able to battle in head to head, but this works as well. Let's see the reports state he is always present during his own operations. Very admirable, but this will to his downfall," Cornelia smirked in satisfaction.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Suzaku sighed blissfully, having just finished dinner with the Lamperouge siblings. Lelouch, the polite host, and friend escorted Suzaku to the door. "Thanks for another wonderful dinner, but are you sure it's okay for me to be over here so much?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch merely smiled at his friend, always worrying about him and Nunnally. However, he knew the right words to convince Suzaku into agreeing with him. "Yes, Nunnally will be disappointed if you don't come over every once and awhile. You would hate to upset her," He leered at the guilty expression on Suzaku's face.

"You play dirty my friend, using Nunnally like that. What you're not saying is that you also enjoy having me around too. Why else would you cook my favorite meals whenever I come over," Suzaku teased. It was his turn to smirk triumphantly.

Crossing his arms Lelouch blushed angrily, "Who says I'm the one who cooked those meals?"

"Nunnally and Sayoko told me. You've been asking Sayoko how to prepare traditional Japanese food to impress me or so they say," Suzaku grinned slyly.

"Impress?! I made them because… damn it," Lelouch realized was tricked. "I made them because I remembered all your favorites from seven years ago. They became my favorites too," He whispered glancing down at the ground refusing to look Suzaku in the eye.

Suzaku's eyes glistened with an unnamed emotion. "Lelouch… thank you," Suzaku whispered holding the other's chin, raising his head up so he could look Lelouch in the eye. "You don't know how happy that made me," He softly stroked Lelouch's cheek.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you. It makes feel like the choices I've made couldn't have been the wrong ones if they led me down the path back to you again," Suzaku smiled sincerely causing Lelouch's eyes to widen in awe before a bright smile formed on his lips.

After a few moments of silence that soon turned awkward they became aware of their position. They had been standing in place, staring into each other's eyes for quite a while.

Quickly they broke apart blushing, another uncomfortable silence passed, but Suzaku was the first to compose himself as he cleared his throat, "I need to get back to the base. I have some tests they need me to do early, but since tomorrow is the weekend maybe we can do something together."

"Sure just call me whenever you're ready. We'll meet someplace and figure things out from there," Lelouch said.

"You're going out without a plan that doesn't sound at all like you Lelouch," Suzaku grinned.

Lelouch chuckled whilst folding his arms, "I've mellowed out these past years I can be spontaneous when I want to be."

"I guess so well see you later then," Suzaku waved goodbye. Lelouch watched him leave all the while trying to get his heart back under control. It was beating a mile a minute ever since Suzaku caressed his cheek.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Suzaku was going through a similar problem he managed to get back to base, but the entire way he was muttering to himself, which garnered strange looks. "What was I thinking doing that? Lelouch doesn't let people getting into his personal space… except Nunnally. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird," He murmured.

"Oh Suzaku what are you doing out so late?" Cecile asked. She and Lloyd came out of the hanger where they were most likely doing work on Lancelot.

"He was probably having dinner with his boyfriend again. He always comes back around this time when he goes over to his place," Lloyd replied before Suzaku could even form an answer earning blushes from both Suzaku and Cecile.

"Oh I didn't mean to pry Suzaku," Cecile apologized.

"You both have it all wrong!" Suzaku shouted. His face began to redden and his heart beat wildly in his chest at the insinuation that Lelouch and his relationship was anything but platonic.

Lloyd wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You know this is later than usual, so did you have some dessert before leaving this time?"

Suzaku could only stutter unable to form words while Cecile appeared guilty for a moment. "Uh… um… what does your boyfriend look like? Is he handsome?" She murmured making both Lloyd and Suzaku gawked at her in shock.

"Miss Cecile?!" Suzaku shouted.

Suddenly Suzaku's phone rang and he answered reluctantly knowing it could only be one person, "Hello? He nervously fumbled with the phone unknowingly pressing the speaker button.

"You left your books over here again. You're lucky we did our homework before dinner. I'll give them to you when I see before class and don't bother asking why I called, because I know once you wake up you'll panic when you're not able to find them," Lelouch's silken voice echoed around them. Cecile blushed at the smooth voice and Lloyd smirked at Suzaku.

"Yeah okay bye!" Suzaku tried to hurry off the phone.

"Suzaku what's wrong you seemed stressed out?" Lelouch sounded a bit concern.

Suzaku stammered, "I'm fine just… um…"

Lloyd couldn't contain his laughter and started to chuckle, which Lelouch heard. "Do you have me on speaker again? Suzaku you've had that phone for a couple of weeks you should be able to use it by now. Honestly how are you in the Engineering Core of the military if you can't operate a simple cell phone?" Lelouch laughed.

"Lelouch," Suzaku sighed at his friend's teasing.

"My so this is the friend I've heard so much about. Hello, young man my name is Lloyd Asplund," Lloyd spoke into the phone, he snatched from Suzaku who looked alarmed.

Lelouch said, "The Earl… I've heard of you. You're head of the research organization Camelot, aren't you?"

Lloyd's eyes twinkled in excitement, "Don't tell me you're a fan!"

"A bit your research and knowledge of Knightmare frames and their systems are fascinating to read. Too bad it's hard to mass produce your Knightmares due to their complexity that and it is difficult to find a pilot with the skills to use it. Your Lancelot is far superior to anything the military has now," Lelouch said flippantly. Knightmare frames always interested him since his mother was an ace pilot when she was Knight of the Rounds. His mother even showed him how to operate it when he was younger.

"From the research I read the Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame and in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. Then the two retractable Fact-spheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted Blaze Luminous shields, and four Slash Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction mid-flight.

Of course one can't forget those pair of Maser Vibration Swords, which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything. I also heard you put the finishing touches on the VARIS particle rifle which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. I have to say that Knightmare Frame is in a league of its own. Oh sorry I was babbling again I have a habit of doing that," Lelouch laughed nervously, realizing he was rambling.

Eyes widen slightly beneath his glasses Lloyd questioned, "My research really interests you and you understood my research?" He knew the difference between memorizing a report and actually understanding what you're reading. Lloyd could tell Lelouch not only did the first, but the boy also managed to gain enjoyment from reading his research, it was clear in his voice.

"Yes, I even saw how you are making plans to a make a float system. Though I wonder how you plan on making an electromagnetic device with the necessary amount of power that it can suspend high-mass structures in stationary flight. Then moving them through the air at fast speeds it would require precise gyroscopic stabilization," Lelouch murmured thoughtfully.

Lloyd's eyes widen further in shock, which Cecile mirrored. "You followed all my research and grasped the information?" Lloyd asked wanting confirmation.

Shrugging his shoulders though they couldn't see it Lelouch replied, "I read a lot. Lately I can't get my mind to shut off so that's all I've been doing. It's soothing and helps me sleep."

"Suzaku I really like your friend he is very intelligent if he's able to understand my research. I approve of your relationship!" Lloyd smiled. Suzaku snatched the phone back and took it, off speaker.

"Relationship?" Lelouch intoned.

Suzaku could just visualize his friend raising his slender brow at him. "Oh you know my boss he's very eccentric. Anyway I'll see you in tomorrow alright," He practically shouted.

Before hanging up the phone Lelouch snickered, "I'll see you later. Goodnight Suzaku."

"Lloyd you embarrassed Suzaku in front of his boyfriend! You need to apologize!" Cecile admonished. Suzaku just sighed, he wasn't going to convince them that he and Lelouch weren't in a romantic relationship.

"I only wanted to see if the young man is good enough for him! But now thinking better of it, I must say I wondered how you met such a remarkably gifted person," Lloyd chuckled.

"He's naturally that way. He would always be found with a book even when we were little children. I knew him before the invasion we lost touch with each other for years and only recently reconnected. Knowing him all he's been doing was reading he hates physical activity," Suzaku laughed thinking about his lazy friend.

"So what do you have in common? To have a healthy relationship you need to have some things in common," Lloyd advised causing Suzaku to blush.

"Stop it Lloyd we already bothered Suzaku enough," Cecile said grabbing Lloyd by the ear and dragged him away.

"I think I made things worse," Suzaku sighed thinking back on it, remembering Lelouch's interest in Knightmare Frames. Lelouch told him he admired them because his mother was once a Knight of the Round, but he didn't realize that Lelouch's curiosity ran that deep. "Hopefully Lloyd won't make too big of a deal out of this," He murmured heading to his room on the base.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Alright, you probably guessed Lelouch is beginning to have a side effect of his Geass though it doesn't mean he is going into the "runaway" state…

I don't think I went into detail about his Geass. If I have to put a name to it then it would be Absolute Mentality.

This Geass unlocks the unused portions of the brain thus achieving and intelligence quotient far above that of a genius level.

As a result, Lelouch can use psychic abilities like telekinesis think of Brainiac with less villainous tendencies. I picked this power because above all else Lelouch is a prodigy his mind is his strength.

Geass manifests differently, possibly related to their inner desires and personality, this is my reason for picking this power.

Based on Lelouch's personality his ability to outthink his opponents and use his mind to solve any problem he finds himself in, his desire to use his mind to protect his sister and all he holds dear.

Lelouch is not physically strong so he knows his mind is his weapon, which I believe this Geass suits him.

Anyway I feel that each person goes through some form of side effect when having a Geass, whether it affects their personality or affects them physically so I choose Lelouch having to occupy his mind constantly to be his side effect, there might be others later…

I hope you all enjoyed what I've written thus far and continue to read my story, until next time!


	5. Filler Can Be Fun!

Chapter Five: Filler Can Be Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… pairings undecided.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Suzaku was doing his very best not to pace. Normally a day out with Lelouch was no big deal, but two reasons caused him to suddenly feel nervous. Those reasons happened to take the form of Lloyd and Cecile.

" _I can't believe this is happening! Why in the world did Lloyd and Cecile decide to follow along or rather why Lloyd did? At least Miss Cecile is here to keep him in check. Why the hell did I think it was a good idea to tell them I was meeting Lelouch this afternoon? I just hope Lelouch doesn't get angry or think I brought them here with me purposely_ ," Suzaku scanned the crowd for Lelouch.

At least he managed to get Lloyd and Cecile to wear civilian clothing so they don't gather attention. Though to be honest it was strange to see Lloyd dressed in anything other than his lab coat.

Lloyd was dressed in a form-fitting blue pullover, black jeans, and black boots whereas Cecile wore a white blouse, dark purple skirt, and black heels.

"Suzaku sorry I'm late!" Lelouch called out from the crowd waving at Suzaku with a slight grin his face. His eyes twinkled in curiosity when he spotted Lloyd and Cecile.

Once Lelouch made it over to them Suzaku took notice of what Lelouch was wearing, which made Suzaku feel under-dressed in what he wearing: red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Lelouch was clad in white shirt, black vest, black jeans tucked into black shin-length boots, and a black studded belt.

"Don't worry about it… um… let me introduce you to Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy," Suzaku stammered, giving an apprehensive smile.

This action earned a reassuring smile from Lelouch conveying he wasn't bothered by them instantly relieving Suzaku. "It's a pleasure I heard and read a lot about you both," Lelouch stated politely, shaking both their hands, but he gave Cecile a gentlemanly kiss upon her hand that did not fail in making her blush.

"Lloyd, Cecile this is Lelouch Lamperouge," Suzaku introduced. Lloyd gave his trademarked smile/smirk/leer and Cecile blushed once more at finally meeting Suzaku's boyfriend and seeing his handsome features.

There's something about his appearance and overall charisma that reminded her of Prince Schneizel. "H… hello it's nice to f… finally meet you," Cecile stuttered still red in the face.

"Well I must say that you have good taste Suzaku," Lloyd smirked examining Lelouch bearing a resemblance to inspecting a new component for Lancelot.

"Lloyd please behave you are embarrassing Suzaku!" Cecile reprimanded.

Suzaku merely shook his head at his two bosses. Chancing a glance at Lelouch, he saw that his friend was finding this all too entertaining. "I'm sorry Lelouch," Suzaku apologized.

"It is fine Suzaku. Besides, it's good to see your bosses are easy on the eyes. So much better than looking at computer screens all day, wouldn't you say?" Lelouch said in an even tone appearing impassive that was until a rather impish expression formed on Lelouch's face. His comment caused Cecile's face to resemble a tomato and Lloyd to smirk at him.

"Lelouch?!" Suzaku sighed, a feeling of dread suddenly washed over him. It seems like Lloyd and Lelouch were going to get along and not in a good way.

Thankfully changing the subject Lelouch asked, "So are you joining us today?"

"Not exactly Suzaku talks about you all the time making us curious about you and had to see you face to face. It would be rude of us to intrude on your date. We're going head out on our separate ways," Cecile beamed cheerfully making Suzaku choke on his own saliva at her statement.

"Oh, I see… then how about we meet for some ice cream later. I want to know more about you all. I'm sure Suzaku won't mind. Let's meet at four o'clock by the fountain by the entrance," Lelouch suggested. Smiling slyly he brushed up against Suzaku who tensed up when Lelouch wrapped his arm around one of Suzaku's arms looking up coyly at his petrified friend.

"An excellent idea, have fun boys don't do anything I wouldn't," Lloyd waved goodbye. He and Cecile walked away leaving an amused Lelouch and a still frozen Suzaku.

"Come along Suzaku, I want to get a few books from the bookstore then we'll go to the food court to eat lunch," Lelouch pulled Suzaku along, their arms still linked together.

"Listen Lelouch I…" Suzaku began to say something, but Lelouch cut him off.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at his friend silently wanting an explanation after stating, "Suzaku I know they think we're in a relationship I'm far from stupid, but the question is how they did they come to that conclusion?"

"When you gave me the cell phone they got the wrong idea. They believe it to be a gift from a lover. I tried to say otherwise, but once they get an idea in their heads it's nearly impossible to get it out," Suzaku sighed in annoyance.

Slightly bemused Lelouch murmured, "I guess having dinner over and those late night phone calls didn't help matters in changing their opinions. I don't see the problem with it. If you think this is bad then you should hear the rumors around school. This little interaction here was far tamer in comparison."

"Rumors?! There are rumors about us at school?" Suzaku gaped.

"There has been ever since you arrived at Ashford Academy. You have to know by now my reputation as the "Ice Prince" of the school. So when I am friendly towards the strange new student tongue begin to wag and perverted girls fantasize we're secretly sleeping together," Lelouch snickered at Suzaku's red face at the last part of his statement.

Suzaku blinked confused, "How come I didn't hear anything?"

"You can be oblivious to these kinds of things and just because I tend to ignore them doesn't mean I'm not aware of them. It also helps with Milly as a close friend. It's hard not to notice innuendos and anything sexual in nature with her antics," Lelouch stated calmly.

"I wonder how you can just say such things without batting an eyelash," Suzaku commented.

"It's strange how you Japanese can be either an extremely modest or perverted," Lelouch rolled his eyes while they entered the book store.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku questioned, but Lelouch merely pointed to the rather large section of the store devoted to Yaoi and Yuri with some of the books more graphic than others.

Suzaku sweat dropped, "Oh well… I have nothing to say to that." He sighed seeing a group of young girls giggled, glancing in their directions with no sense of subtlety, reading their Shounen-ai and Yaoi manga.

"So what books are you getting?" Suzaku tried to deflect in attempt to find something to occupy his mind on things other than his enigmatic relationship with Lelouch.

Lelouch glanced over the books on the shelf and replied, "Cognitive Science books, recently the study of the mind fascinates me."

Suzaku gazed at his friend in awe, " I knew you were intelligent Lelouch, but I had no idea you were this smart... do you plan on a career as a scientist?"

"Many subjects hold my interest, a vast amount of knowledge just waiting to be learned. It's difficult to pick only one subject and stick to it," Lelouch's Geass unconsciously activated then deactivated in quick succession. In doing so Lelouch suffered from a sudden sense of vertigo.

"Are you alright? You seem slightly shaky," Suzaku grasped the other's shoulders to steady him upon seeing him sway slightly.

Rubbing his temples Lelouch sighed, "I'm fine just a headache nothing to worry about." The dizziness passed and he was able see straight enough to pick up three books. He examined their contents for a few seconds, deemed them to be good choices, and took them to the counter.

"Doing a book report, these subjects can be boring… I didn't know they were teaching this level of psychology, neurology, and linguistics in high school?" The cashier scanned the books, glancing down at the titles to see they were rather advanced books.

"They don't," Lelouch muttered coolly. He paid for his books, grabbed the bag, and walked off. " _To be honest I would sparsely read these subjects. I used to prefer fictional works such as Shakespeare, but now I'm reading anything I can get my hands on. Last week I was reading a book on Music Theory and Composition, could this be a side effect to my Geass?_ " He thought deeply before he could hear someone calling his name.

However, the voice speaking to him seemed distant away. It was like he and the person were on opposite ends of a tunnel or he was trapped in a deep well and the person calling his name was at the top. Taking a moment to concentrate he recognized who the voice belonged.

"Lelouch? I've been calling your name for a while now," Suzaku clutched his friend's shoulders once more, looking into unfocused eyes. He was more than a little worried now.

"Suzaku? I'm sorry I was thinking about something," Lelouch's eyes came back into focus. He tried to smile in reassurance, but then he began to blush, realizing how close they were. He was practically wrapped up in Suzaku's arms.

"Listen Lelouch I'm concerned. Did you hit your head when we were in Shinjuku? If you had a concussion that you didn't take care of you could be undergoing from some bad side effects," Suzaku ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair checking for any sign of a past head injury.

Lelouch glanced about to see they were gathering attention from the other shoppers. Some glared at them in disgust and others peeked at them with a leer. "Um S… Suzaku?" He stammered.

"I don't see or feel anything maybe it was just a headache," Suzaku said unmindful to the stares. "Lelouch, what's wrong your face is a bit red, are you sick?" He inquired.

Lelouch could only stare at him as if the other male was stupid. "No, I'm not sick. Now come on I'm hungry," He sighed at his rather slow-witted friend and led him to the food court.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

After grabbing their meals they found a rather secluded booth to eat their food. "So were you ever going to tell me that you're the pilot of Lancelot?" Lelouch deadpanned whilst taking a sip of his drink, the perfect picture of nonchalance.

Though the question and the way it was asked caused Suzaku to nearly do a spit-take. "What? How?" Suzaku coughed.

"You told me you were in the Engineering Core, which immediately sounded wrong. If you'd remember when we were kids you tried to motorize a bicycle and almost blew off your eyebrows. I can't imagine your machinery skills have improved since then. You can operate things, but building them? That's hard to believe under any circumstance," Lelouch chuckled at Suzaku's shocked face.

"Lelouch you can't tell anyone!" Suzaku whispered peeking around to see if anyone was listening.

Purple eyes narrowed before relaxing, his friend could be so dramatic. "I think I can keep a secret," Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

Suzaku who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah I guess you're right about that." He went back to eating actually feeling better now that Lelouch knew about his secret. However a feeling of dread came over him. Suzaku will be risking his life on the battlefield, fighting for the Empire, Lelouch despised. He hoped his friend would not look at him differently because of it.

"Stop worrying so much, you're still the same person to me," Lelouch muttered indifferently causing Suzaku's head snapped up, not realizing he lowered in the first place.

Choosing not to say anything Suzaku only smiled silently thanking his friend for understanding. He was appreciative of Lelouch's compassion even if Lelouch did not always agree with his decisions.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

A few hours passed and it was time for Lelouch and Suzaku to meet up with Lloyd and Cecile. "There they are! Though I wonder why Cecile seems angry," Suzaku turned to Lelouch who shrugged his shoulders, noticing the woman was stomping towards them practically crushing her shopping bag.

"I said I was sorry!" Lloyd shouted jogging after her, but he didn't appear the least bit apologetic. Actually he gave the impression he had no idea why he was apologizing in the first place, which probably made Cecile even angrier.

"You shouldn't always say what you're thinking out loud Lloyd and I told you to just wait outside the store," Cecile sighed giving the boys a rather tense smile.

Lelouch's eyes widen in comprehension, "I think I get it now." Lelouch had an idea what might have happened after he glanced down at Cecile's shopping bag so he took her by the arm gently guided them to the ice cream parlor.

"I'm sure the dress will be lovely on you," The exiled prince smiled at Cecile who blushed and gawked at him in surprise along with inquisitiveness. "My friend Milly also shops at that store. It specializes in dresses made for rather shapely women." He grinned coquettishly.

Cecile sighed, "Thank you, Lloyd can be thoughtless sometimes. You know he had the nerve to ask if my cup size grew since last month and I might have to have my flight suit adjusted in front of everyone in the store."

"I thought those were one-size fits all," Lelouch made a joke causing Cecile to giggle thus calming her down.

Meanwhile a few feet further back Lloyd and Suzaku walked along wondering what Lelouch and Cecile could be talking about, but decided it was better not to ask and only were thankful that Cecile was no longer fuming.

"I think I will have to thank your friend Suzaku. He managed to calm Cecile down," Lloyd eyed Lelouch gratefully since he avoided getting a black eye. Cecile had a nasty right cross.

"Lelouch has a way with words. Tell me what did you say to Miss Cecile to get her so furious?" Suzaku queried.

Lloyd repeated what he said earning a disappointed expression from Suzaku, "I'm no expert on women, but I'm sure it was the wrong thing to say." He wondered how Lloyd could be intelligent and at the same time be so senseless.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Thanks for paying for ice cream Lloyd," Lelouch smiled meaningfully at Lloyd.

"Yes well it was least I could do," Lloyd looked out the corner of his eye at Cecile gleefully eating her Neapolitan sundae.

Suddenly a strange feeling overcame Lelouch making him rub his temples. "Lelouch are you alright?" Suzaku asked only to find Lelouch chuckling at him. He was going to ask once more, but became speechless when Lelouch wiped the chocolate ice cream off his cheek then proceeded to lick it off his fingers.

"I'm fine probably just ate my ice cream too fast. I'm going to head to the bathroom be right back," Lelouch acted as if nothing happened. A quick glance around the table made Lelouch inwardly laugh upon seeing Lloyd smirking at them and Cecile blushing, focusing on her finished sundae trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Suzaku turned bright neon red, mouth opening and closing unable to form words. " _It seems like my work is done_ ," Lelouch thought going into the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door closed a rather irritated Guilford came into the ice cream parlor. "Ah, Gil how good it is to see you. Did you come here for ice cream?" Lloyd grinned. He did so enjoy seeing how flustered the man got from the little nickname he gave him.

"Do address me appropriately Lord Asplund. In any case we are in need of your services tonight. Princess Cornelia wishes for Kururugi to be on standby during our operation. By the way for future reference, please fill out the necessary forms and go through proper protocol for taking time off," Guilford paused adjusting his glasses out of habit.

"You put the rest of the Engineering Core in a panic when you all disappeared with only a post-it note on your desk stating you would be at the Tokyo Bay Mall," The personal Knight to Princess Cornelia sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Cecile shouted, "Lloyd I thought you said it was alright for us to leave for the weekend!"

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't think anyone would miss us. We hardly do anything anyway." He knew the only reason they saw any action at all was because of Schneizel's backing.

Embarrassed Cecile murmured, "We'll head out in a moment thank you for telling us Sir Guilford."

Guilford nodded his head and left the ice cream parlor. "So what did I miss?" Lelouch came out the bathroom seeing Cecile glaring at Lloyd in annoyance, Lloyd rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and Suzaku mortified that he was being seen with either of them.

"I'm sorry, but Suzaku will have to cut his date short we're needed on the field," Cecile explained remorsefully.

"Oh no need to be sorry I know Suzaku is very important to the Military even if they don't know it," Lelouch winked.

His head snapping quickly over to Suzaku Lloyd practically shouted, "You told him?"

Suzaku shook his head, "No, he figured it out by himself." He had hope he wouldn't get into trouble, he knew it was a secret, but he couldn't predict Lelouch deducing his true position in the Engineer Core.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, with Suzaku is having trouble working a cell phone it's hard to believe that he could possibly be trusted with putting together and fixing complex machinery," Lelouch laughed. Lloyd quickly joined him while Suzaku put his head down on the table and groaned.

"Now be nice you two," Cecile admonished though it lost its harshness due to her giggling at Lelouch's teasing.

"Anyway we better get going or Sir Guilford will double back and drag us out of the mall," Lloyd said.

Lelouch started at the name and glanced over at Suzaku who nodded his head at the meaningful look he gave him. He only knew one man with that name, but Lelouch had to be sure so he casually asked, "Sir Guilford you mean Princess Cornelia's personal Knight?"

"Yes, a bit of a stiff chap I would say," Lloyd commented.

"Come along Lloyd let's leave them alone for a moment," Cecile smiled at the two boys then dragged Lloyd away to give them some privacy.

"Hmm what was that about?" Suzaku wondered aloud earning an eye roll from Lelouch.

Wondering how someone as slow as Suzaku could be the pilot of Lancelot the most advance Knightmare in the military Lelouch replied," She is giving us some privacy so we can say our goodbyes."

"Oh… oh… well I'll see you later Lelouch," Suzaku blushed nothing knowing what else to say.

"Suzaku you're such a dork sometimes," Lelouch chuckled glancing at Cecile and Lloyd a few feet away, trying not to be caught watching them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzaku snapped, feeling offended.

Lelouch kissed Suzaku on the cheek, "You do things not necessarily cool, but cute all the same." After the surprised kiss Lelouch waved goodbye and left the mall.

"Aw Lloyd isn't it sweet." Cecile sighed happily. She was a romantic and seeing these two young men in love made her smile.

"You know I was wondering if endorphin release is what is causing Suzaku to have a ninety-six percentage synchronization rate lately," Lloyd murmured thoughtfully.

Cecile blushed at the implication and whispered, "Do you think their relationship progressed so far along?"

Lloyd merely shrugged his shoulders, "You know teenagers and their hormones."

"Miss Cecile is something wrong?" Suzaku asked, walking up to them.

Cecile was still looking quite red. She stiffened at suddenly being addressed directly, she smiled nervously, "Yes! I mean no! I'm fine! Suzaku did you have a good time today?" She quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah I'm glad you met Lelouch just… don't tell anyone about him please," Suzaku said hesitantly.

"Oh of course we won't tell anyone," Cecile agreed for both herself and Lloyd. " _The military isn't all that tolerant of cultural diversity if they knew Suzaku was homosexual they might treat him even worse_ ," She thought.

"I see no reason to tell anyone besides I would hate for another branch of the military to snatch up such an intelligent boy for themselves before I get the chance to," Lloyd stated, thinking more about convincing Lelouch to join the Engineering Core. It was difficult to get anything done with Cecile as the only other knowledgeable person on staff and he could spot talent when he saw it.

"Thanks," Suzaku sighed. He was relieved to know Lelouch was safe for the moment.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I wanted to do a nice little chapter like this before I get into the action between Cornelia and Zero. I also I have been dying to establish Suzaku and Lelouch's relationship meaning the attraction is more apparent.

You might not agree with Lelouch being this "playful" but I feel that Suzaku is one of the few people Lelouch ever felt comfortable with.

And if they weren't at opposite ends of the war or rather if Lelouch wasn't leader of a rebel army, trying to destroy Britannia then maybe Lelouch would have been more open with Suzaku thus their relationship would have evolved.

The only secrets Lelouch are keeping from Suzaku are his Geass and meeting with Zero and the choice of joining Zero hasn't been made so Lelouch doesn't have to hold himself back.

Concerning Lelouch's ambitions, Lelouch in the canon wanted to destroy Britannia and find out the truth of his mother's death.

In my story, Lelouch's overall motivation is Nunnally's safety so going on an all-out war with Britannia is impossible and there are other ways to get the knowledge he's seeking.

Anyway you're probably wondering when Lelouch and Zero are going into make contact once more. Well don't worry it will happen sooner than you think this is a going to be a love triangle after all.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story!


	6. Arrangements

Chapter Six: Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… pairings undecided.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

It was quite clear from the way the few people left awake at this hour that it was best to stay clear of the Viceroy and her two subordinates. Each one of them had a look of utter rage as they stormed down the long corridor leading to the Viceroy's office and with Princess Cornelia's reputation they all made themselves scarce.

"I can't believe that little snake managed to make a fool out of me!" Cornelia slammed open her office's door leaving an imprint of the doorknob in the wall, making the doorstopper useless.

They had returned from their operation of capturing Zero and though it counted a success by the media, it was a complete failure to the military. They did not arrest Zero, which they set out to do, but they did not leave empty-handed.

Taking a deep breath Guilford to calm his frayed nerves so he could speak, "My Lady, please calm down." He resisted the urge to take his Princess' hand and stroke it to comfort her, without dishonoring her, of course.

"Yes we may not have apprehended Zero, but you have created quite the image with the noblemen in Area 11," Dalton said with a brief smirk. He was greatly amused, imagining those snooty nobles quake in their overpriced shoes at seeing they weren't so safe anymore that Princess Cornelia gave less than a damn about who their ancestor married to claim they were aristocrats.

Sighing at losing her composure, Cornelia finally allowed herself to settle down, "That is true. Those fools think they can do whatever they desire. It seems my brother was not good at keeping them in line if they think can carrying out illegal activities while I am in charge."

"To be honest Zero has done us a favor. The noblemen in Area 11 are notorious for thinking they are above the law. I only wish I did not need the assistance of a terrorist to point out the corruption taking place," She sat down at her desk rubbing her throbbing temples. Her headache only grew whilst thinking about what happened not even four hours ago.

[ **Flashback** ]

"Alright everyone Zero may very well be in there. Do not show any mercy. They are all criminals of the Empire and we must take them in dead or alive," Cornelia spoke to her soldiers, all inside their Knightmares ready to raid the warehouse.

"I have several heat signatures on screen. I can't tell if it's Zero and the Black Knights however according the warehouse manifest and talking with the owner of the warehouse all employees would have already left for home. The supplies are to remain in storage until the morning," Dalton informed.

Looking at his screen Guilford commented, "So we can only assume the people inside the warehouse are most likely the Black Knights."

"Then let's not keep them waiting any longer. Tonight's the night we capture Zero once and for all!" Cornelia charged, leading her men. They quickly surrounded the building. Cornelia, Dalton, and Guilford took the back entrance easily mowing down the large garage doors only to find not the Zero or the Black Knights, but some other people entirely.

"Ah Princess Cornelia you showed up at last and you have perfect timing. We were just about to clean up the mess the police force left," Zero's voice purred through the intercoms of the Knightmares.

A few of the soldiers that came in to cover Cornelia were shocked to discover a few noblemen cowering in a corner as well as men loading the Refrain into various boxes labeled as food, clothing, and medical supplies now holding their hands up in surrender.

"Zero you conniving bastard!" Cornelia snarled slamming her fist onto the cockpit's console.

"Now Princess Cornelia you mustn't say such vulgar words it is not befitting of your station. As for the conniving part I'll take that as a compliment," Zero chuckled darkly. You could practically hear the triumphant smirk in his tone.

Resting her head in the palm of her hand trying to appear at ease, Cornelia replied snidely, "So you planned for us to find these people. I thought you were cleaning up the Refrain issue yourself. What's the matter, tired of paying superhero?"

"Not at all, I can see my acts against Refrain as only a temporary fix to truly solve the problem. The people in charge must be aware of the issue. Unfortunately, you wouldn't just take my word for it. The noblemen would deny my claims and you would side with them before you would ever side with me. So this little setup was necessary," Zero replied, interlacing his fingers.

Suddenly Zero raised a single finger in the air and said, "Before you ask, my Black Knights are elsewhere taking care of the other warehouses around the settlement. So you can put your mind at ease, we shall leave the guilty party to you. I feel you shall make a fine example out of them. Goodbye for now Princess Cornelia it was wonderful chatting with you." He cut off communications, only leaving static then a black screen.  
Taking a few moments to collect herself Cornelia paused, pressed the button on her headset, then spoke into her communicator, "Did anyone trace the source of the call?"

"The signal was bouncing off other frequencies so it will be difficult to distinguish from where the call originated. Unfortunately even if we found where the call was transmitted Zero would have vacated by then. I am sorry my Lady," Guilford replied apologetically.

"No need to apologize. We might as well take care of these noblemen. I hate to admit it, but Zero is right I can't ignore this problem. These people think they can get away with this under my watch. Well, it's about time they realize I am not to be trifled with," Cornelia smirked coldly that would cause the people in the warehouse all shivered in fear if they witnessed it. She did have a rather merciless reputation she was called "The Witch of Britannia" after all.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

C.C. leaned against the Black Knight's Command Transport looking quite bored. She turned to her companion and commented, "It worked just as you predicted." She and Zero were on the other side of town along with some of the Black Knights rounding up the last of the corrupt nobles and their men leaving their fate in the hands of Cornelia once she arrived.

Shaking his head in amusement Zero snickered, "Yes it was all too easy to scramble the signal. Once they try to reverse it they would only find that the signal originated here at another one of the Refrain warehouses. As if I would be foolish to make that call anywhere important. I wonder if I should be insulted."

"You also wouldn't make the call anywhere close that she could send someone to capture you. I guess your flare for the dramatic makes people think you're reckless," C.C. smirked.

"I am a risk taker, but there's a difference in acting dramatic and acting like a fool. Though I do find it offensive that they believed that I would not notice the spy they sent into my ranks," Zero folded his arms.

The sound of static echoed in his ear as he tapped the hidden panel on his helmet turning on his receiver. With an unseen smirk he gestured C.C. to follow him back inside the transport, he had received word that the Black Knights were all finished and to ready to leave the area.

"Black Knights I congratulate you on a successful operation. Now let us depart. Cornelia will handle the rest," Zero watched them entered into the mobile command base and soon they fled. Well, after they left Cornelia and her soldiers arrived to find exactly what Zero said they would find, a few nobles and their employees bound and gagged with boxes filled with Refrain.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

As this when on, back at the first warehouse Lloyd drummed his fingers restlessly on the console. "I don't even know why were called us out here with no battle to participate in," He complained as Suzaku came out of Lancelot's cockpit having already been dismissed by Princess Cornelia.

Cecile sighed at Lloyd's behavior, "According to intelligence Zero was supposed to be staging a raid, but it seems it was merely all a setup."

Suzaku trying to be the voice of reason said, "Now Lloyd don't sound too disappointed at least there weren't any lives lost since a battle was avoided." He don't know why he even bothered, he could tell Lloyd was hardly listening.

"Suzaku, how am I going to get data if Lancelot doesn't go into battle? At this rate my poor Lancelot will rust from disuse," Lloyd groaned in dismay and leaned against the console dramatically.

Cecile rolled her eyes, "I doubt Princess Cornelia truly intended for us to be involved if not for Prince Schneizel we wouldn't even see the battlefield."

Looking down at the ground Suzaku's eyes glistened in a rather melancholic expression, "She doesn't trust me because I'm an Eleven."

Cecile looked sadden by Suzaku's statement while Lloyd considerately chose to remain silent. "Enough of this depressing atmosphere it's still not too late for you to talk to your boyfriend. He must be worried sick knowing you went on a military operation. So why not give him a call?" Lloyd suggested whilst Cecile looked at Lloyd in shock at him doing some humane for once.

His head snapping up and a smile slowly made its way to Suzaku's face, "Yeah that's a good idea. Lelouch is most likely going to spend the night reading trying to take his mind off things. I bet he's waiting for me to call so he can stop worrying." Suzaku grabbed his cell phone and quickly left to talk privately.

"That was uncharacteristically kind, Lloyd," Cecile smiled at Lloyd. Maybe he was finally expressing his emotions and learning how to be a normal person.

"I can't have the boy acting depressed it would have a terrible effect on Lancelot's performance," Lloyd said.

Cecile's smile vanished and she muttered, scowling slightly, "I should have known."

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Hmm… Hello?" Lelouch yawned answering his cell phone. It seems he had nodded off to sleep while reading in his bed again. He noticed more than a few books around him on the bed not counting a well-worn copy of "A Tale of Two Cities" lying on his chest. The television running on mute in the background turned a news station so he could see any updates on Suzaku's mission.

"Did I wake you Lelouch?" Suzaku voice quietly filtered into his ear. Lelouch smiled briefly, it had a soothing effect on him.

"No, I was up reading before I went to sleep. So is everything okay?" Lelouch asked. He could tell something was bothering Suzaku.

A brief pause passed between them and Suzaku wondered if it was safe to tell Lelouch what happened. After some deliberation he knew Lelouch could keep a secret. "Zero slipped away. I'll explain things later but, for the most part all I did was sit around waiting for orders with Lloyd and Cecile," Suzaku decided to tell the truth.

"Ah did my little action junkie is upset about not having to take part in an epic battle with the masked mastermind revolutionary," Lelouch teased. He visualized Suzaku blushing on the other end.

True to Lelouch's image, a blush came across Suzaku's face and he groaned, "Come on Lelouch you know I rather sit things out if it prevents loss of life. No one got hurt tonight and the criminals were arrested so it wasn't a complete waste of time."

"Oh I see so Zero set you guys up then," Lelouch commented nonchalantly. He maneuvered his cell phone into its headset mode and began to clear away his books.

Suzaku gasped, "How did you know?" He briefly tried to collect his thoughts, though he wondered if this was going to be a running theme with Lelouch constantly surprising him.

"Well you said Zero slipped away, but you still captured some criminals. However you specifically did not say the Black Knights. Also the very resourceful and propaganda-filled media have already announced your successful operation," Lelouch replied, raising the volume of the television to hear what the newscasters were saying.

Suzaku stiffened at that bit of information. He was worried about the media potentially undermining the military if they broadcast the truth of tonight. "What did the news say?" He asked with no small amount of trepidation. He did not even know how the media was even aware of their operation. Princess Cornelia was not going to happy about an apparent leak in her ranks giving out confidential government intelligence.

Lelouch hummed thoughtfully, "According to the news Princess Cornelia and her men have detained the corrupt noblemen of the Empire who had the audacity to distribute Refrain knowing that it was illegal."

Lelouch's sarcastic tone was quite apparent making Suzaku sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose before mustering the calmness to even speak without yelling in frustration, "Looks like Zero thought of everything."

"I'd have to agree, though I wonder who is truly testing: Cornelia, the media, the spies within each other's ranks, or someone else…" Lelouch murmured pensively.

Blinking Suzaku asked, "Test, what you mean by that?" This was a large amount of information to process already then Lelouch choose to throw any curveball into the works, didn't alleviate the rapidly growing headache he was experiencing.

Lelouch paused, thinking it might be best to keep his musings to himself. He felt he shouldn't burden Suzaku with such thoughts at the moment besides he wasn't even exactly sure if his theory was correct. "Nothing, just ignore my rambling for now. Go get some rest. I'm sure the military won't ruin the rest of your Sunday," Lelouch glanced at the clock seeing that it was two a.m.

"Alright, you get some sleep too. Goodnight Lelouch, don't stay up reading all night," Suzaku said softly.

"Goodnight Suzaku," Lelouch yawned before hanging up. He quickly cleared away the rest of his books before climbing back into bed luckily he already changed into his pajamas. "What could Zero be thinking? I know this wasn't just a setup to mess with Cornelia's head," He murmured before his eyes slipping shut and he fell asleep.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Cecile who had watched Suzaku from afar was trying to surmise what the conversation was about based on Suzaku's body language. She grew concern at the points of the phone call when Suzaku would tense, but he soon relaxed afterward making her sigh in relief. However, her anxiety returned when she saw the strange look on his face.

"Is everything alright Suzaku you seemed upset?" Cecile hoped Lelouch and Suzaku didn't have an argument about his military duties, couples fought over such things.

Shaking his head dismissing errant thoughts Suzaku replied, "Everything is fine. It's just that Lelouch has a weird sense of humor. He actually found it funny that we were tricked. Though it shouldn't have surprised me that he figured everything out in the first place, but he still always manages to do it anyway."

"Oh, he figured out that Zero fooled Princess Cornelia… that boy is incredible. How did he come to that conclusion? I doubt you were that forthcoming with information," Lloyd commented. Showing for the first time tonight, some interest, he was so bored waiting for the battle that didn't happen.

"He told me it was hearing about us failing to capture Zero, my saying we captured some other criminals and the media. They're stating that Princess Cornelia had intended for this operation to be about arresting the corrupt noblemen of the Empire selling Refrain though he phrased it quite differently," Suzaku explained.

Cecile looked quite surprised by this bit of news, "That is intriguing he wasn't there when Sir Guilford told us our mission and even then we didn't get the specifics until we were here so how could he have known?"  
"It's obvious that boy can see things from Zero's perspective moreover anyone with half a brain doesn't believe that nonsense they broadcast on television. He knows Princess Cornelia wouldn't bother herself with apprehending noblemen distributing Refrain especially when she made it her personal mission to capture Zero," Lloyd folded his arms and stared upward reflectively.

Her face grew more serious as Cecile thoughtfully remarked, "I can see your point, but still if Lelouch can think like Zero then he could aid in stopping him."

"Lelouch has no interest in joining the military. It's too physical for a guy like him. He'd rather use his mind to outthink his opponents instead of using brute force," Suzaku tried to discourage them from persuading Lelouch to join the military, which would expose his secret.

Cecile sighed in disappointment, "While that may be true, a mind like his could do some good."

"The boy is young he has plenty of time to change his mind and quite frankly I would preferred he work for me, not the military who wouldn't appreciate his intellect and will most likely misuse it," Lloyd smirked.

"Don't you technically work for the military?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh no, I'm a free agent. Prince Schneizel is our sponsor, but we're a special branch. Think of it as a separate entity within the military," Lloyd explained with a satisfied smirk.

Not knowing what else to say Suzaku merely mumbled, "I see…"

With nothing more to do they decided to just pack things up and head for home. They doubt Princess Cornelia was going to need them for anything.

[ **End of Flashback** ]

"I think we should just call it a night. It's almost six a.m. and for once I don't have a meeting with those incompetent advisers and administrators Clovis appointed," Cornelia smirked at her subordinates and they all left her office.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

It was later that morning that C.C. decided it was time to pay a certain person a visit. "So this is his home," She murmured, walking onto Ashford Academy's campus. "I _wonder how far along he is with his Geass_ ," She mused.

After a few minutes, she spotted Lelouch walking from the school's library with several books in his arms. Having found him C.C. smiled in satisfaction, "Good he's alone." She followed him to the clubhouse where he and his sister resided, sure to stay hidden, wanting to surprise him. This stemmed from exposure from one of her more mischievous contract holders.

"Are you going to come out or should I come to you?" Lelouch locked eyes with C.C. He couldn't see her fully, but it had to guess she wasn't pleased with him ruining her fun.

Though C.C. was hidden in a few bushes she could see his Geass was activated. Her eyes widen momentarily, "Well there goes the surprise how did you know I was there?" She was disappointed she wasn't able to surprise him as she stepped out of her hiding spot.

"The Geass you gave me has impressive powers. I would like to ask you how you are alive and how you found this place, but it's rude to ask such questions without even providing a comfortable place to talk," Lelouch gestured for her to come inside.

"Being a gentleman are you? Very well I'll humor you," C.C. went inside with Lelouch following after.

Choosing to keep a cool head Lelouch showed C.C. to the dining room, "Please have a seat. Do you prefer coffee or tea?"

"Tea is fine," C.C. replied, taking her time to examine her surroundings. It was a very warm place despite a few personal effects, such as a single picture at the mantle over the fireplace of the two siblings.

Lelouch nodded his head and left for a few moments to get refreshments, leaving C.C. to her thoughts. " _What an exceptional son you have Marianne_ ," She chuckled.

Lelouch returned with a tray of tea and snacks to go along with it. "So who goes first?" He passed her a cup of tea before putting a few sugar cubes into his own. "Oh and do not worry. My sister is out with our maid. They're not due for a couple of hours. Plenty of time to discuss things," He added whilst taking a sip of his drink.

C.C. appraised Lelouch for a moment then spoke, "Since you've been such a gracious host I will go first. I am an immortal named C.C. don't ask about the name it's what I go by. I can bestow the power of Geass to whoever I go into a contract with. The power manifests differently from person to person. It is up to them to learn, use, and conquer their Geass."

After nodding his head absorbing the information Lelouch begin his own explanation, "Very well the name I go by is Lelouch Lamperouge however since we established a mental connection when we went into contract with one another I'm sure you know it's not my true one. My real name is Lelouch vi Britannia, supposed dead exiled Prince of the Empire." He noticed her lack of reaction confirming his suspicions, she did know about his secret.

"So your power relates to psychic abilities, which is how you establish a mental connection. Most of my contract holders aren't aware of the connection at all," C.C. theorized. She tried not to show how afraid she was upon finding out what Lelouch's Geass could do. Her last contractor with mental powers did not go well.

"Yes for some reason due to unlocking the usually dormant portions of my mind so that they can function simultaneously with the rest I am able to use psychic powers, telekinesis is one of them. I seemed to developed passive clairvoyance. Along with what is some form of telepathy, though it is at the stage of inception," Lelouch listed off his abilities.

Sipping her tea C.C. commented, "Impressive your Geass has various levels to it most anyone gets is singular ability."

"Well, you can say the telepathy was very recent. I accessed it when I made eye contact with you. I believe out connection was the source of what caused it to develop. I imagine telepathy is a skill you possess, how else are you able keep an eye on your contract holders?" Lelouch smiled taking another sip of tea.

"Very astute of you, you are correct your powers must be able to adapt depending on the situation or when coming into contact with something similar. For example because telepathy falls under psychic powers you can learn it, but if you meet another Geass user or Code Bearer that had something more of a physical skill you couldn't replicate it," C.C. hypothesized.

Lelouch hummed, "That is most likely. Oh and don't worry I'm sure the little connection we have is rather one-sided so no need to guard your mind so heavily and yes I could only sense you're actively blocking nothing else. In any case, I speculate that you should form and break your connection with anyone you have made a contract at will. It would be a hindrance otherwise."

"It's rather annoying how right you are, you know that?" C.C. deadpanned, folding her arms much like a petulant child.

"I get that a lot. So have you come to tell me your terms of the contract? Is that why you are here?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh so you're not going to peek into my mind instead?" C.C. questioned mockingly.

Lelouch whispered, "I'm sure an immortal such as you have her share of secrets. It's best I don't test the limits of our connection and I doubt my powers is that strong anyway. I'm not willing to try at the moment. Anyway I don't know the negative effects it may have so I'm not going to try unless I have to."

C.C. exhaled noisily, "So why are you so open with all this information?" She wondered if this is what others felt like when talking with her.

"You gave me this power I would think you would have insight that I don't. Even if it is my job to learn, use, and conquer my powers I'm sure as my contractor you would be able to help," Lelouch replied.

A serious expression comes across C.C's face, "Have you been feeling any side effects?"

"Other than an almost unquenchable thirst for knowledge, no. I believed my headaches were a side effect, but that was only a warning to danger or if I use my powers too often or too much," Lelouch replied.

His answer earned a look of relief from C.C, "Good because over usage can lead to a person's Geass going into "runaway" mode where they either overcome their powers or it overcomes them."

"I guess that it has happened to a previous contract holder," Lelouch commented.

"Yes," C.C. said not saying anything more. It seemed like a sore subject for her.

" I see... we'll not speak of that. I assume you already have a place to stay since you have not sought me out until now," Lelouch poured C.C. another cup of tea upon seeing it was empty.

A rather puzzled expression appeared on C.C.'s face before she murmured, "I have to admit you are taking things well."

"I have gone through many events no child should have. It affects a person and your power has given me skills necessary to find out the things I wish to know. I'm sure you can guess due to my history," Lelouch stared at her gravely.

"Your mother's death so you're looking to the matter yourself. Yes, I can see how those powers can be of useful to you. I am curious how is the investigation working out for you?" C.C. asked for clear reasons, her connection to the royal family.

Looking troubled at the question Lelouch replied, "It's going what you would expect since I hardly have any resources. I do know this my mother's death was a cover-up. It was swept under the rug with barely a thought, but the people involved are so high up that even with my powers it will be difficult to get the answers I want. I am in no position to find them out without risking exposure and it is not as if they would keep records for me to find."

"What if I can help?" C.C. offered.

Lelouch's eyes widen in shock before narrowing suspiciously, "How can you help and why would you want to at all?"

Her usual blank facade was back into place, "My own morbid curiosity and you would be an excellent addition to another partner of mine's goals."

"Who is that?" Lelouch asked simply though he already had a feeling to who she was referring.

"Zero," C.C. answered she studied his face to gauge his reaction, but all he did was raise a brow, but his eyes glowed with intrigue.

Lelouch murmured, "I see… assist in his revolution and I get the answers I desire." C.C. nodded her head in affirmation. "Very well I'll do it, but there will be stipulations. I can't just go off and leave my sister," He added.

" _Suzaku forgive me… but Nunnally wouldn't be safe if I don't find the person responsible for my mother's assassination. They could come after us to finish the job of destroying our family line. We can't remain dead forever. Someone will find us_ ," Lelouch thought sadly.

"Of course, it will be up to Zero to tell you what role you will play. I will warn you he does know you have a Geass, but not what it does. So to level the playing field I will tell you he possesses one as well," C.C. smirked.

Lelouch's eyes twinkled with excitement, "The same rule applies, you won't tell me what his does, and it's a game for you to see if we can figure it out. I'm up for it. It would be intriguing to see what kind, a man like that has." He chuckled he did enjoy a challenging puzzle.

"I knew you would be an entertaining guy," C.C. commented as they drank their tea in comfortable silence.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Wow this chapter was tough to write, sorry if the action-packed fight between Cornelia's forces and Zero's Black Knights was what you were expecting, but that's for another time.

Anyway thanks to all who read and reviewed my story!


	7. Zero Makes His Move

Chapter Seven: Zero Makes His Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi...

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Zero glanced up from the reports he was reading upon seeing C.C. return from wherever she disappeared to. He never truly knew where C.C. went only that she would be gone for a few hours and it never seemed to be at a particular time other than when she deemed it necessary. Sometimes he would believe that she leaves out of boredom, but others appeared to be with an objective. After a while, he learned to not bother asking questions when he knew she would either be purposefully vague or just give him a blank expression, what was a silent refusal to answer.

However this time she was more forthcoming, which worried him when she stated out of the blue, "I talked with Lelouch."

"You made contact with Lelouch?" Zero immediately felt silly for reiterating what she said not even a second ago. " _So that's where she went this time_ ," He hummed reflectively.

C.C. came back from visiting the thought to be dead exiled Prince about a couple of hours ago and decided to be generous for once and tell him about her little adventure. "Yes, he has grown up quite well, but that's to be expected," She smiled briefly.

The revolutionary was actually out of costume. His silken golden locks brushed across his shoulders, his light violet eyes gleamed from the light of the computer screen. He hadn't turned to face her yet. Melancholy reflected in those violet orbs, "I knew he would."

"Aren't you curious to know what his Geass was and how much it developed?" C.C. baited Zero with those words, trying to pull him out of his brooding.

Zero finally turned to face her, his tilting in silent inquiry. He doubted she would actually tell him what he wanted to know, but his curiosity managed to get the better of him.

"No, I don't think I'll tell you what it is. Think of it as a challenge, Lelouch finds the idea to be fun," C.C. snickered, the trap was sprung.

Zero sighed looking a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to tell him what Lelouch's Geass did, but excited at the prospect of figuring out what it could be for himself. "Very well it would be hard to guess based on personality alone or desire. He has always been protective of Nunnally, but I can't assume that's what his Geass is centered around. It could be something else that motivates him," He placed his hand on chin, looking down pensively.

Trying to get Zero to focus on other matters C.C. asked, "Shouldn't you be checking up on our new recruit?"

"Yes, Diethard Ried was most helpful in last night's little escapade," Zero pulled up the man's picture and information on his computer to look over.

"I'm sure Cornelia was quite happy to see the media waiting for her outside the entrance of the warehouse she raided looking for Zero only to find a few corrupt noblemen," C.C. said cynically.

Resting his chin on his laced fingers Zero purred in satisfaction, "Luckily enough for her I told Diethard to spread the word of her location, but not what the operation was about. She would have looked very foolish if the media knew what she was truly after."

"I believe she will be aware of that fact that you did her a favor by not telling the media of her plans. It's going to anger her greatly. You always did love pushing her buttons," C.C lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as if she was tired.

Zero sighed wistfully, "If her reactions weren't so entertaining I wouldn't have the urge to annoy her so much. She was always hotheaded."

"You can't change the past Zero," C.C. said softly, her eyes glistened a little in sympathy.

"I know, but you can't help but look back and wonder. It is human nature to look to the past with some form of regret," Zero whispered.

C.C. shook her head she knew she had to once again snap him out the cloud of gloom he constantly liked to shroud himself in. "I know something that will cheer you up, Lelouch is willing to join you, but you will have to discuss the terms with him. I'm sure you can arrange another meeting," She said causing Zero to perk up.

"Oh that, is good news. You did get his contact information before you left, right?" Zero asked. C.C. silently passed a slip of paper with Lelouch's phone number.

"I know just the place to go to meet with him. I'm sure he'll enjoy it. If I remember correctly he was an avid fan of classical music," Zero chuckled turning back to the computer rapidly typing away on the keyboard.

" _Well looks like my work is done. He's not nearly as charming when he's depressed_ ," C.C. lied back down on the bed, hugging Cheese-kun to her chest.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Sunday when by fairly quickly, too quickly for the students of Ashford Academy since they were right back in school, it was now Monday, the most dreaded day of the week.

Lelouch having already finished his assignment pulled out one of his new books to read whilst the rest of the class weren't even close to completing their worksheets, which gathered several looks of envy. "Maybe I should have taken more time to do the assignment, but if it wasn't so easy I wouldn't have to bring my own books to class," He sighed, doing his best to ignore the heated glare Rivalz was giving him.

"Is there a Lelouch Lamperouge here?" A delivery man suddenly called out from the doorway of the classroom. In his hands were a bouquet of a dozen red roses and a small rectangular velvet box.

Almost simultaneously the class pointed to him, embarrassed Lelouch quickly walked over to the delivery man. The man smiled politely handing over the roses and box, tipped his hat, and departed to go out about the rest of his work.

Exhaling in dismay Lelouch carried his gift to his desk and tried to not make eye contact with anyone, to his relief the teacher got the class to concentrate back on their assignment.

Glancing down at the card that the roses and gift came with Lelouch read the note: A simple gift of appreciation. You shall help me a great deal. Lelouch knew the gifts could have only come from one person, so he slipped the card into his pocket before anyone else could read it.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

" _I think coming here was a poor choice_ ," Lelouch groaned. He had decided to have lunch in the student council room to avoid nosy schoolmates, which had been ducking all day especially his fan club.

"So what's this about getting gifts from a secret admirer?" Milly stormed into the room and locked eyes with Lelouch as if she was attempting to read his mind, quite ironic.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, " _It was too bad I forgot about Milly the center of Ashford Academy's gossip ring. I wouldn't have sought refuge in the meeting room otherwise_."

"He got a dozen roses and a gift," Rivalz helpfully filled in earning glare from Lelouch at his betrayal, but what did one expect when the guy's not so secret crush was the one asking the question and he knew the answer.

"So did the card actually say anything like the name of the girl who sent it to you and what exactly was the gift?" Shirley asked, hoping it wasn't from a lover. Lelouch was always so secretive, he could have had a girlfriend and not tell anybody.

"The card wasn't signed and the gift was a ticket to a "Medley of Romantic Era Music". The concert was sold out for months," Lelouch replied.

Everyone looked contemplative at his response. Whoever it was that sent the roses and the concert ticket had plenty of money to spend those tickets don't come cheap and specifically since the ticket was one of the reserved balcony seats.

"Wow someone is trying really hard to impress you, but how did they know you were fond of classical music," Milly folded her arms. She wouldn't say it aloud, but he did worry her a bit, she hated to imagine Lelouch gaining a stalker or worse someone from the homeland discovered him.

Rivalz asked, "Are you planning on going?"

"It would be rude not to and I did want to go in the first place," Lelouch smiled down at the ticket.

"What if she's going to be there? What if she is a crazy serial killer?" Shirley tried to deter Lelouch from going.

Milly rolled her eyes, "I think it was obvious that they are going to be there why else would there be only one ticket. If they sent two then there's a chance Lelouch would invited someone else. They want this to be a date so whoever Lelouch sits next to is probably be the one who sent the gift." She remembered from the last time she went to the music concert hall on an outing with one of her suitors her parents forced on her that the balcony only held two seats.

"Don't you mean, she …why are you using the word, they?" Shirley asked her eyes narrowed.

A mischievous glinted in a pair of sapphire colored eyes as Milly smirked, "I don't know if you noticed but Lelouch has admirers from both genders." Her reply resulted in Lelouch's head hitting the desk, Nina's and Shirley's faces turning bright red, and Rivalz merely patted Lelouch on the back in mock sympathy.

"Sorry I'm late… um… what did I miss?" Suzaku came into the student council room only to be confused. He was used to seeing the Student Council room in chaos, but it was rare to see Lelouch ready to bolt from the room this early. Unless it was time for Lelouch to cross-dress for whatever reason Milly decided it was necessary for, though in Suzaku's opinion it was just for her entertainment.

"Oh that's right you haven't heard yet," Rivalz proceeded to tell Suzaku of what happened earlier.

Looking around the room Suzaku could see how everyone was taking this bit of news. Shirley appeared to be crossed between sadness and anger. Kallen was absent probably due to her illness. Rivalz and Milly looked to be in high-spirits most likely at Lelouch's expense, and Nina was quietly sitting at the computer though the bespectacled girl did peek at Lelouch once or twice as if contemplating something.

Suzaku sighed, "This is what I get for coming to school late I miss all the exciting stuff." Yet he couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous of whoever sent Lelouch the roses and gift. He could tell Lelouch was excited about going, knowing his friend's love of music especially classical music. Another thing was that he had so far failed to give Lelouch a gift after he received the cell phone from his best friend. It was something he planned on rectifying soon.

"Yeah you missed how embarrassed Lelouch was. He was blushing the entire time," Rivalz chuckled. His amused expression turned to a pained one due to Lelouch hitting him in the back of the head.

"So are you going?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch really wished he didn't have to explain his reasoning mainly because he knew Suzaku would object to him going. "Yes and I don't see why not. So before you state that it's not safe, it will be held at a crowded concert hall. Why would someone go through such lengths to harm me when there's easier and cheaper ways to do it," He crossed his arms.

Suzaku looked rather put off by how desensitized Lelouch was, nevertheless he continued to listen.

"Two tickets to the concert are at least three hundred and those are the cheap seats. These are place directly to the right and above the stage where the musicians will be performing. My so called crazy serial killer spent a grand on these tickets, not a very cost effective killer if you ask me," Lelouch smirked.

"Fine but call me before you go and when you get back so I know you're alright," Suzaku said seriously.

"Do you want me to call during intermission, too?" Lelouch asked sarcastically rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Failing to sense the sarcasm Suzaku replied, "Oh that's a good idea."

Shaking his head at his obtuse friend Lelouch only agreed to Suzaku's request knowing if he didn't Suzaku would follow him or at least slip a GPS tracker on him. A sudden thought passed through his mind for a moment and Lelouch gave Suzaku a considering glance, " _No, he might still slip a GPS tracker on me_ ," He mused.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Night fell and another package from the mysterious Zero arrived. Upon opening the box Lelouch gasped at the fine quality tuxedo that inside, along with a long white silk scarf to drape over his shoulder, soft white gloves, and a pair of black leather shoes.

After removing the clothing from inside the box he found a note inside stating that transportation would be waiting for him at six o'clock, an hour before tonight's performance. "It looks tailor-made, but how in the world does he know my measurements," Lelouch murmured.

He shook his head, feeling it was best not to think about it any further. Taking a quick shower and changing into his outfit that did not fail to turn many heads, he walked outside of the academy's entrance to where a limousine was waiting for him.

"Mr. Lamperouge if would please come inside," The driver said. Lelouch noticed once again the driver was acting exactly like the one from the other night where he first met Zero.

"Thank you," Lelouch climbed into the vehicle, the driver closed the door, headed back to the driver's seat, and soon pulled out onto the street. Fortunately for Lelouch the limo left before the members of the Student Council could make their way towards him.

"Oh we just missed him!" Milly snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Did you see what Lelouch was wearing? He was in a tux and everything," Rivalz looked impressed, Shirley looked ready to either cry or strangle Rivalz for his comment.

"Actually the tuxedo was a gift that arrived this evening," Nunnally said from the doorway of the clubhouse. She saw Lelouch off on his not date or so he told her earlier.

Everyone's eyes widen at the new bit of information. The first to recover was Milly who giggled, "So Lelouch's admirer sent him the clothes. This guy really wants to impress him."

"We don't know if it's a guy Madame Pres. It could be a girl!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Um… well… this isn't normally a girl's style. Men usually shower their lovers with gifts not the other way around," Nina surprisingly spoke, blushing a bit at realizing she what said aloud.

"She has a point," Rivalz agreed, though it took a moment for him to collect himself due to it being Nina of all people who said it.

"Well come on we might as well go. We can interrogate Lelouch in the morning," Milly grinned determinedly.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Entering the concert hall, Lelouch glanced around to marvel at the beauty of the building. It was modeled after ancient Greek architecture, consisting of marble columns and statues all masterfully created to be striking, yet tasteful. What Lelouch never knew was that he was just as eye-catching as the décor of the concert hall. People were marveling at his attractive features, one pair of golden eyes.

After looking around the building and graciously declining several drinks when offered Lelouch was in his seat quickly noticing he was the only one present. "Calm down it's just Zero… yeah just Zero the most wanted man in the Empire," He tried to quell his nerves and failing.

Suddenly a pair of black gloved hands covered Lelouch's eyes. "It's only me," Zero purred into the dark-haired boy's ear.

Lelouch immediately was aware that Zero seemed to be unmasked as warm soft lips brushing up against his ear. Not that Lelouch could see, but Zero was disguised in a dark wig and golden colored contacts.

"Will you do me the favor of allowing me to place a blindfold around your eyes?" Zero asked.

"I guess it's a bit early to show me your face," Lelouch said softly feeling the man nod his head. "Go ahead, at least I'll still be able to hear the music," He inhaled deeply when Zero reached around him and removed the white silk scarf from around his shoulders.

Zero stroked Lelouch's cheek and smoothed his hair before gently tying the scarf around Lelouch's eyes. "Thank you," _Zero_ hummed against Lelouch's skin.

This caused Lelouch to exhale the breath he did not realize he was holding. Without his sight, it seemed as if his sense of touch had multiplied in strength. Lelouch briefly wondered if this is what his sister had to deal with her blindness, having the other senses grow stronger to compensate. He could even smell the intoxicating scent of Zero's cologne more strongly with a perfect blend of basil, cardamom, juniper, and cedar.

"Now let's enjoy the evening shall we," Zero sat down in the adjacent seat, grasping Lelouch's hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

Lelouch's hand trembled slightly after being released with him struggling to regain enough composure to speak. He wasn't able to in time for the concert had begun. " _Well, he certainly is charming_ ," He sighed.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

A brief intermission took place giving Lelouch time to talk, "I can assume even though I'm blindfolded you're wearing a disguise."

"Correct I don't want anyone else to identify me. You are more than smart enough to take note of my facial and body structure to help in discovering my identity," Zero stated.

Nodding his head agreeing with Zero's logic Lelouch spoke once more, "What exactly do you want with me? Oh just so you know I am aware of your second reason for blindfolding me, but let's not dwell on that."

"Can't fool you… yes I don't know what your Geass is capable of so I took some precautions," Zero commented.

"Too bad you don't know my Geass doesn't require eye contact meaning his most likely does since he assumed mine had the same weakness." Lelouch thought, choosing to not use his powers at the moment. He was curious to see how much Zero would reveal of his own free will. However if Zero was hiding something more from him other than his identity then all bets were off. The man's identity was not something that important to him, Zero obviously hides his face for a reason.

"I believe we shall discuss your role in my plans another time this isn't the right place for that," Zero chuckled seeing Lelouch stiffen.

"Then why take the time to invite me here?" Lelouch asked, frowning slightly. He didn't enjoy having his emotions toyed with.

Zero took Lelouch's hand into his once more as he purred into the other's ear, "I only wish to spend more time with you. The last time we met wasn't very fulfilling don't you agree?"

Shivering from the warm breath blowing into his ear, Lelouch licked his suddenly dry lips to moisten them, "I… I agree besides I want to play with you again… in a game of chess I mean."

Snickering at seeing who flustered the younger male was from the unintentional double entendre Zero sat back to give Lelouch some space. He didn't want to push the boy too far.

It was fortunate for Lelouch that the intermission was over and the concert was beginning again he doubt he could take anymore flirting from Zero. " _Now I know how Shirley feels after Milly is especially playful_ ," Lelouch thought pitying the auburn-haired girl.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

The concert ended and everyone was leaving when Zero turned to his companion. "The concert was quite excellent, but I'm afraid I have to go. I will have to take you to dinner once we know each other a little better," Zero placed a kiss on top of Lelouch's hand.

"Will you let me see your face then?" Lelouch asked.

"I do believe when that moment comes you will be able to see all of me," Zero purred, knowing Lelouch was blushing neon red by now.

Ducking his head down trying to regain his lost sense of balance Lelouch didn't know what else to say, "I… I look forward to it."

"Goodbye for now Lelouch I shall contact you soon to discuss things... in more detail," Zero said leaving Lelouch alone and quite shaken, but hardly disturbed. Exiting the building Zero slipped into a limousine of his own where C.C. was waiting for him.

"So did you have fun on your date?" She asked, somehow she found it necessary to take her Cheese-kun with her.

Zero smirked, "Quite a bit. He looked very lovely in the tuxedo I had sent to him. I also learnt something very interesting. His Geass must not requite eye contact. He was not alarmed in the least about my blindfold. That's a useful advantage his has over my own."

"How did you figure that out?" C.C. asked curious to see how he was able to deduce that bit of information.

"Lelouch might be a masterful actor and maybe an accomplished liar due to leading this life as Lelouch Lamperouge, but some reactions can't be faked especially since I was doing my best to keep him off-balanced," Zero replied.

A raised eyebrow was all he got in response. "That and seeing him blush was entertaining. He still holds some of that innocence he had as a child," Zero chuckled.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," C.C. snickered. She did love to toy with people's emotions, though she was inwardly disappointed that Zero had gotten used to it as time passed. He was once one of her favorite targets.

Zero took off his dark wig and golden colored contacts, "In a good way I hope. Anyway thank you for taking care of the security and broadcast footage for tonight. I may have been disguised, but I don't want to chance things."

"Your paranoia does come in handy sometimes," C.C smirked earning a glare from Zero.

"Exercising caution isn't a crime with Britannia is our enemy," Zero sighed.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter, releasing my inner slightly perverted muse was fun!

I drew inspiration from watching some Ouran High School Host Club episodes, they're so educational!

Well Suzaku better step up his game or he's going to lose.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I did!


	8. Relationships and Roles

Chapter Eight: Relationships and Roles

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi... also this is a long chapter, wait is that considered a warning? Oh well, enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

It was well after dinnertime when Lelouch arrived home since the performance started at seven o'clock and ran for two hours with an intermission. Sighing to himself he briefly stopped to check on Nunnally who remained asleep in her bed. Smiling upon seeing his sister peacefully asleep Lelouch went into the kitchen to grab something light to eat before bed.

" _Zero, I do wonder what he really wants with me. It can't just be because he doesn't want me to help Suzaku thus indirectly help the military so what else could it be_?" Lelouch thought to grab an apple off the kitchen counter then head into his bedroom.

Fluidly removing his clothes in a practiced manner, Lelouch placed the tuxedo and the accessories on hangers and the shoes on the rack in his closet.

" _Does he want me to help him with his strategies? No, that can't be it. He is already quite brilliant without my input_ ," He mused bending down into his dresser to change into a pair of black cotton pajamas.

Going into his bathroom to brush his teeth Lelouch's Geass glowed, suddenly the medicine cabinet door opened on its own before his toothbrush and toothpaste came floating into his hand.

"It might be an abuse of power, but who wouldn't at least take advantage of telekinesis," Lelouch chuckled when an abrupt thought crossed his mind.

_"_ _He knows of my relationship with Suzaku could he… does he want me to spy for him? Suzaku is the pilot of Lancelot but does Zero know that? I figured it out, but Zero isn't close to Suzaku in the way I am so he would not be able to deduce what is Suzaku's role in the military. Does that mean I have to tell Zero that Suzaku is Lancelot's pilot?"_  Lelouch thought worriedly.

Snapping out of his musing he turned off the water. Having long since finished his nightly rituals Lelouch left the bathroom and went to his bedroom troubled. "I knew going into this I would potentially be betraying Suzaku, but am I truly ready to take that final step?" He lied down in his bed, shutting off his lamp to attempt getting some sleep.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Good morning big brother, was the concert fun?" Nunnally asked smiling at Lelouch. She heard him enter the dining room yawning.

"Yes, they played beautifully," Lelouch sat down at the table.

"Did you know the person who invited you?" She asked very curiously concerning who could have set everything up. Nunnally often worried her brother never had fun or went out on dates because he was always caring for her. At least he allowed Sayoko to handle her care sometimes so he would get a break.

With a brief pause Lelouch knew he had, to be honest, he didn't want to lie to Nunnally. "Yes I knew who it was, but I rather not say," He replied pouring a cup of coffee. He really needed it due to the lack of sleep.

"Oh then it was a boy," Nunnally spoke casually causing to Lelouch choked on his drink upon hearing the statement specifically since it was his  **innocent**  little sister that said it.

"N…Nunnally… why would you think something like that and h…how could you say something like that?!" Lelouch stammered only to get a giggle from the girl.

"With a girl you wouldn't be this secretive. You would have just told me. Don't worry big brother I will love you no matter what," Nunnally uttered in support, which made Lelouch bang his head on the table.

Beyond embarrassed to be having this conversation with his sister when Sayoko finally came out the kitchen with breakfast Lelouch thanked the gods for the timely arrivals.

"Oh, Master Lelouch this package was delivered to you this morning. I think it's from your admirer," Sayoko chuckled resulting in a groan from Lelouch and a giggle from Nunnally.

"I'll take this to my room," Lelouch smirked. He truly felt a sense of satisfaction at seeing both Nunnally's and Sayoko's disappointed faces at not seeing what was in the package.

Opening the small box Lelouch found a cell phone and a note inside that stated:  ** _One of my Black Knights will be reaching out to you, her name is Kallen. I do believe you are already familiar with her. However on a more personal note, please feel free to call me anytime._**

Blushing Lelouch tore the note to pieces and made a mental note to burn it later. "Damn that Zero," Lelouch slipped the phone into his pocket and went back out to dining room for breakfast.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch dreaded the  **emergency meeting**  Milly called first thing. He knew she just wanted to pump him for information because he escaped her clutches last night.

"So was the guy the handsome? Did you kiss? Are you going to see him again?" Milly bombarded Lelouch with questions once he entered the student council room.

Glaring at the blonde Lelouch merely sidestepped her, took a seat, and glanced around the room to see all the members were present including Suzaku and Kallen. He then noticed Suzaku looked a bit angry. "What wrong Suzaku?" Lelouch blinked confused as the Japanese boy gave him a once-over.

As if checking for something, Suzaku's eyes stayed mostly to Lelouch's neck area. He gave up his search a second later. It was hard to see Lelouch's neck while wearing school uniform's jacket.

"You didn't call at all last night. You worried me, Lelouch, you promised to call before and after the concert," Suzaku replied making Lelouch winced forgetting about his  **promise**.

"Don't be too hard on him Suzaku. I'm sure the tall dark handsome stranger distracted Lelouch. I mean being swept your feet would do that to anyone. My sources say Lelouch didn't come home until late last night," Milly interjected with a leer.

Shirley quickly whirled around to stare at Lelouch blushing due to what Milly implied. "Nothing happened!" Lelouch shouted.

"That sounds like denial and for the record you didn't correct me about your date being a man," Milly added causing Lelouch to facepalm at his mistake.

A pained whimper came from the auburn-haired girl gathering everyone's attention. They knew of her crush and wished to hear what she had to say. "Lulu, are you gay?" Shirley whispered her eyes closed, fearing his answer.

They switched their attention back to Lelouch so they could see his reaction and what his answer would be, it was discovered that Arthur was now occupying his seat. "Wow he can sure move fast when he wants to," Rivalz stated in awe.

"If only he showed that effort in his gym class, he would have a better grade," Milly sighed.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Damn that Milly… she knew Shirley would ask that when she started insinuating my date was a guy," Lelouch panted on the ground after running up a few flights of stairs to the main roof of the school.

At the sound of the door opening, Lelouch spun towards the door in apprehension, fearing it could be Milly. He was pleased to not see blonde hair, but a fiery shade of red that could only belong to a certain someone. "Kallen please tell me you're alone," He sighed in relief when he saw Kallen nod her head, feeling much calmer now knowing Milly wasn't spying.

"I'm sure Zero has told you about me in the message he left with the cell phone. He said you have decided to help him with his plans. He instructed me to reveal that I am one of the Black Knights and to answer any questions you might have," Kallen dropped the sick girl act.

"I see you were the person Zero mentioned to have investigated Suzaku," Lelouch decided to keep the fact he knew of her terrorist activity beforehand a secret.

She simply nodded her head locking her eyes with Lelouch trying to discern his sincerity in working with Zero. She couldn't risk the only person who might have a shot at defeating the Empire and freeing Japan.

"I do wonder why you are combating against Britannia in the first place. If you don't mind me asking," Lelouch murmured.

"Since we'll be comrades I'll answer. I'm half Japanese even though you could say that being an heir to the Stadtfeld Family was a lucky break, it didn't mean there wasn't a fair share of grief. It didn't help that I could see how miserable my Japanese friends and relatives were after the invasion. I could see how much they were suffering. I wanted to change that especially after losing my brother in a fight against Britannia," Kallen replied.

Lelouch quietly apologized solemnly, Kallen didn't understand what exactly for, but she accepted it due to how heartfelt it sounded. "Anyway, what's your story, why fight against Britannia?" Kallen asked. She knew of his talented mind, but she didn't know of his reasons for going against his homeland.

"You met my reason. My sister was injured in that same incident that killed our mother. She was a commoner, considered lower than the aristocracy. She dared to challenge the  **natural**  order by rising above her station and killed by Britannians for it.

Her murder swept under the rug with less than a thought. I wish to discover the circumstances of her death. Most of all I wish to protect Nunnally because there's no guarantee that whoever killed my mother will not come after us and finish the job," Lelouch explained, Kallen's eyes widen in shock.

Kallen forgotten that it wasn't just the Japanese that suffered. Britannia was an enemy to everyone who didn't follow their view of how the world should be. "I'm sorry… so do you think Zero can help you find out about your mother's murder?" She asked.

"Yes he has resources I don't have. He can get me to the right people with the answers. Do you have any idea what Zero wants me to do?" Lelouch asked determining it was best to change the subject.

"Other than keeping a careful eye on Suzaku, he wants you to get close to Earl Asplund and his Lancelot. That Knightmare will be a threat. We need more intelligence on Lancelot and the entirety of the Camelot Research Division. Zero thinks with your superior intellect the Earl would be intrigued by you and will try to recruit you," Kallen explained.

"How does he know my so called superior intellect is geared towards technology?" Lelouch raised a brow at Kallen who smirked at him as if he was missing out on a joke.

Put off by the look, but choosing to remain silent Lelouch stared at her questioningly. "You met C.C., Zero's right hand she couldn't help but notice the books you checked out that day from the library when she chose to visit," Kallen replied.

"Zero said you would ask that question. It's scary but he knew exactly what you would say too," She added with a snicker.

Lelouch glared at being outsmarted, " _C.C. agreed to not tell him about my Geass, but she never agreed to not tell him anything else about me… damn it that's a major loophole, but it works both ways._ "

"I see," Lelouch grumbled.

Kallen got up, dusting off her skirt, "I usually don't say this about Britannians, but you don't seem to be a bad guy. You don't agree with Britannia society, for one. You are also doing this for your little sister's sake and not for a selfish reason."

" _I think you and my brother would have gotten along well_ ," She whispered the last part to herself whilst leaving the roof.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

The school day passed by quickly and fortunately for Lelouch, he managed to avoid the rest of the student council members, as there wasn't any  **legitimate**  reason to meet thus he was safe for the moment.

"I thought I wouldn't make it home in one piece," Lelouch muttered feeling a sense of déjà vu remembering he saying those words once before.

"I knew you would come here!" Suzaku exclaimed causing Lelouch to almost jump out of his skin at finding Suzaku in his room, sitting at his desk.

Glaring at his best friend Lelouch hissed through gritted teeth, "What the hell are you doing here and, of course, I would come here, it's  **my**  room."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Suzaku apologized, "Listen I've been meaning to give you something." He dug around his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"You didn't have to get me anything Suzaku," Lelouch sighed his earlier anger forgotten when Suzaku handed him the gift.

"Sure I did it's the least I can do, think of it as a belated birthday gift," Suzaku smiled using Lelouch's words against him.

Lelouch rolled his eyes knowing his stubborn friend would only persist further. He opened the box his eyes widen in awe. A beautiful silver, onyx and amethyst necklace was inside. The onyx crafted in the shape of a panther with two amethyst jewels for the eyes, hanging from a silver chain.

"I know you're not a fan of jewelry, but when I saw this I immediately thought of you…. I mean you always reminded me of a panther. Intelligent, independent, graceful, fierce when threatened and  _beautiful_ ," Suzaku murmured the last description quietly so Lelouch wouldn't hear it.

"Thank you Suzaku," Lelouch breathed. He gently slipped on the necklace, marveling at it. He knew Suzaku must have spent a fair amount of money on it. He could tell everything was of high quality. He wasn't royalty for nothing.

Smiling that Lelouch liked his gift, Suzaku bid him a goodbye. It seems Lloyd wanted to do some testing on the Lancelot. "I'll see you tomorrow," Suzaku grinned.

"See you tomorrow Suzaku," Lelouch showed Suzaku out.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Someone is unusually happy this evening," Lloyd commented with Cecile giving him look of warning.

"Well I just gave Lelouch his gift and he loved it," Suzaku replied without thinking, forgetting that his bosses believed Lelouch and him were in a romantic relationship.

"Oh that's wonderful Suzaku! It must be wonderful to have someone you love accept and cherish your gift," Cecile smiled.

"Yeah… I mean… wait… oh never mind," Suzaku blushed at what he just unconsciously agreed to.

Suddenly a pink blur raced into the room and tackled Suzaku in a hug. "Hello Suzaku I thought I heard you," Euphemia smiled brightly with Lloyd and Cecile sharing a look before turning to face the younger two in the room.

"Princess Euphemia what are you doing here?" Suzaku gently pushed her back. Cecile gave an approving expression at the gesture.

Appearing a bit guilty Euphemia smiled once more, "After learning what happened in Shinjuku my sister practically chained me to my desk in my office to keep me out of trouble. So I sneaked out to see you and didn't I tell you to call me Euphie."

"Princess E… Euphie you really shouldn't dodge your responsibilities," Suzaku admonished though he inwardly smiled. Euphie ran away from paperwork akin to the way Lelouch does. Even with Lelouch as Vice President of the student council and amazing at organizing, he hated paperwork with a passion.

"Suzaku is right Sub-Viceroy, the Viceroy will be looking for you once she discovers you're missing," Cecile said, but she wanted Euphemia out for a different reason.

It was obvious to anyone, but Suzaku that the Princess appeared to have developed a small crush on the Japanese male. Cecile's eyes narrowed, she liked Lelouch plus she could tell Suzaku loved Lelouch and vice versa. They don't need someone to come in between them especially if Euphemia decided to press the issue, it could cause trouble.

"Right and we wouldn't want the Viceroy to think Suzaku is pulling you away from your work," Lloyd added airily making Euphemia look remorseful.

"You're right I guess I've took a long enough break. I'll see you later Suzaku," Euphemia said with a waned smile hurrying out the room.

Suzaku clearly puzzled to how they were acting he turned to Cecile and Lloyd and asked, "What's with you guys you never objected to Euphie hanging out before?"

"That was before we truly knew you were in a relationship. Lelouch is a nice boy and you're going to be faithful to him," Cecile stated strongly causing Suzaku's eyes widen in shock.

"She's right and if that boy chooses not to work for me because you cheated on him with the Princess I'll be upset. A mind like his is hard to find and I want it," Lloyd said as Cecile looked happy that Lloyd was on her side even for the wrong reasons.

Sputtering he couldn't formulate words so Suzaku just nodded his head, " _Why do I even bother?_ "

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Later that evening Lelouch heard his cell phone ring. Subconsciously reaching for his phone believing it was most likely Suzaku calling, he then realized the phone that rang was the one Zero sent him. "Hello," Lelouch answered. After a few seconds of silence was on the line a deep throaty chuckle soon resounded in his ear.

"I hope you aren't busy," Zero spoke.

"No just in bed reading," Lelouch placed the book on Sakuradite on his nightstand.

"Good I wish to speak more about your role. I understand your circumstances and how you wish to remain hidden. I'm sure you can talk the Earl into allowing you to work anonymously for him. A man like him would agree supposing that you bring him proper results," Zero said.

Licking his suddenly dry lips Lelouch breathed, "I'm lucky Lloyd never bothered to socialize with other nobles too often. He didn't recognize me at all when we first met. Anyway I'll convince him to let me work for him if that's what you want, but in exchange I want information on my mother's murder. You'll have your spy and I find out the one responsible then I can take steps to ensuring Nunnally's safety."

"Do you wish to avenge Lady Marianne?" Zero asked.

"Yes, keeping my sister safe and getting rid of my mother's killer works hand in hand. I believe it was a member of the nobility, the Royal Family since only they would have the power to cover it up," Lelouch theorized.

"You fear they will find you and your sister to finish the job?" Zero asked though it was more of a statement.

"Yes I do," Lelouch replied.

"Consider it a deal," Zero agreed. He could just visualize Lelouch smiling in satisfaction.

"By the way Zero I've been meaning to ask. How did you come up with the Black Knights?" Lelouch asked.

Chuckling Zero gathered his thoughts before replying, "You may not have heard of the military operation in Saitama Ghetto if you didn't don't worry they did an impressive job covering it up."

"I heard some rumors about it on the internet, but that's all," Lelouch sighed.

"They're far from rumors. It was Cornelia's first official operation in Japan. She wanted to handle things quickly so she attempted to draw me out to capture me," Zero smirked.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

**[Flashback]**

"Do you plan to go, it's obviously a trap," C.C. said on her customary place on Zero's bed lounging with her Cheese-kun plushie, eating a slice of pizza.

"Yes, but not on Cornelia's terms. I'm disappointed she would think my ego is so large that I would walk into such a trap unprepared. I could ignore this, but if something isn't done those people who reside in Saitama with nowhere to go will be killed," Zero sighed.

C.C.'s eyes narrowed in sympathy, "I see then you better gather those  **friends**  of yours to help with this attack. Kallen will be especially helpful battling against Cornelia."

"You will too. I have something that won't fail to impress," Zero grinned pulling an identical outfit, specially built for C.C. to be his body double.

"It's made of light materials despite the bulky appearance. It will fool the eyes without too much of a strain on your body. I am aware we are hardly built alike thus making this suit was necessary for you to fill in for me when I'm not around," He explained.

Slipping on the suit thankful that it was comfortable, C.C. then wrapped up her hair so it would fit into the helmet. She was amused to hear Zero's modulated voice come out. "You even accounted for the height difference in this suit. It is scary how your mind works," C.C. shook her head in disbelief.

"A master strategist must plan for everything. Now come, we have to call Kallen and Ohgi so we can get everything ready," Zero said leading C.C. out of their hideout to meet up with Ohgi's resistance group.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

It took hardly any time at all for Ohgi to rally his fellow resistance members to Saitama where they followed Zero's instructions splitting into groups with the Yamato Alliance. One group was responsible for quickly escorting many civilians out of harm's way quickly as they could. Another group would sneak into the Britannian army and steal their Knightmares after waiting until the soldiers checked in with command.

Though they were told to only knock them out and put in a safe place for later. Choosing to not question the order they did as they were told. Finally the last group outfitted with custom Knightmares, which were once the stolen Sutherlands from Shinjuku would join the battle in case things started to go in Cornelia's favor and provide cover for when they need to escape.

Then again the modifications of the rebels' Sutherlands were only slightly improved performance and a new paint job. Also, the insignia of the Japanese flag was bolted on the right side of the Knightmare Frames and another symbol they did not recognize on the left, later to be known as the Black Knights emblem.

"The operation has begun, have all objectives been cleared?" Zero asked through a secure channel while sitting in a stolen Sutherland he got from one of the Britannian soldiers. After he received several positive responses he chuckled, "Good then let's show Cornelia that the fiery pride of Japan is not yet snuffed out."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

" _I can say this for Zero he is a brilliant tactician. He is predicting and countering my moves flawlessly. However he won't see my little plan to trap him coming_ ," Cornelia smirked before a fell off her face at hearing one of Clovis' military advisors wish to deter her from her plans of becoming a target.

"War is a struggle between pride and life. I am not a coward! I will not allow my men to battle and die on the front lines while I stay hidden, safe in the background. I might as well be dead if that is the case. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't?" Cornelia spoke strongly. All the while, she failed to notice one of Clovis' advisors was strangely quiet. Unseen by anyone his eyes glowed with red rings around his pupils, there also happened be a small camera disguised as a pin on his ascot.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Still leading by example Cornelia, that's good. I was indeed right this is a trap set for me. Too bad Cornelia didn't count on me hedging my bets," Zero smiled.

The smile he wore on his face vanished due to a sobering thought, " _This is no battle between armies. This is another massacre waiting to happen just to draw me out. I couldn't be more disappointed in Cornelia if I tried. I wonder if some innocence is left in her. Is that young girl I knew from before gone?_ "

After a few moments of tactical sparring between Cornelia and Zero, she backed off to set her trap, calling in her soldiers. "Okay people you know what to do," Zero spoke into his communicator to the rebels.

Quickly abandoning the stolen Knightmares the rebels made their getaway, which Kallen and the others covered them. Zero left his Knightmare and he went to the nearby rundown building where the captured soldiers were kept. Leering he looked them all in the eye and placed them under his Geass. After he knew they were under his control he untied them.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, your orders shall be this.  **When Cornelia gives the order to shoot Zero you shall instead subdue your comrades.**  You have your instructions, do carry them out to the best of your abilities," He smirked when the soldiers stood at attention.

"Yes Your Highness," The soldiers left the building and went into the Knightmares Zero just told the rebels to abandon. Minutes later the soon to be Black Knights and the Yamato Alliance contacted Zero.

" _This should be good. Cornelia is in for a treat_ ," Zero felt his anticipation rise. "I'll handle the rest. Please evacuate the area," He said to them and left the building after reassuring the group that he would be alright on his own. Zero hurried to the place arranged to join up with C.C. so he could watch her play out her role.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"I see the coward failed to show himself," Cornelia sighed in frustration that Zero did not surface, but also relief in seeing all her men were accounted. Happy that the rebels chose not to kill her soldiers though she wondered why they did not take the Sutherlands.

They had stolen Knightmare Frames and piloted them against her soldiers just like they had in Shinjuku with Clovis' men, but instead of taking them with then once they retreated they abandoned them.

" _Perhaps Zero doesn't have a place to hold that many Knightmare Frames. Hmm… it will help in the search for any hideouts Zero might be in. He definitely has a place to store the Knightmares from the Shinjuku battle since I've seen his forces piloting them_ ," Cornelia thought. However she was a bit annoyed by the new paint job on them.

She thought for a moment that the Knightmares might have been booby-trapped, but she knew her men were competent enough to check before coming back to the command base hence wondering what Zero could be planning. Her speculations were cut off because Zero suddenly appeared above them on the roof of one of the broken down buildings.

"It seems you finally revealed yourself. Shoot Zero down!" Cornelia ordered only for Zero's sleeper agents to assault their own comrades during which Guilford and Dalton quickly came to her aid to defend Cornelia. Even though there wasn't any need because quite frankly Zero did not want to kill Cornelia but keep the other soldiers from firing.

"Cornelia, have you truly become corrupt to the same degree as the rest of society in allowing yourself to draw in innocents in a dispute they had nothing to do with? Did you believe the civilians living here were harboring the now defunct Yamato Alliance? Did it ever occur to you that they were not aware of their presence here?

Due to your efforts you ensured that my Black Knights will have more members eager to oppose your unethical ways. Yes we are no longer just another terrorist group we are knights of justice prepared to fight for the weak! Tell me Cornelia what is a knight?

A champion, an upholder of an honorable principle, sworn to protect those who cannot defend themselves if your  **knights**  failed in those tasks then they have no right to call themselves knights!" Zero said finishing the speech.

It took a few seconds for the soldiers to get out of their stupor and break free to fire a couple of rounds only for Zero to dive in the sewers avoiding the bullets and landed on a giant cushion to break the fall. With a sigh, Zero reached up and took off the helmet to uncover C.C.

"See not even one bullet grazed me, now why couldn't you do it?" C.C. asked mockingly.

"Because that wasn't a risk I was willing to take," the real Zero answered despite knowing sarcasm when he heard it.

"It was in case the soldiers under my Geass weren't able to hold off the others. It's not dangerous if you get shot. Kevlar can only repel so much. Anyway I knew my little speech would distract them long enough to insure your safety. It is human nature for people to be unfocused when someone says something they don't understand. You basically questioned their beliefs and way of life.

Zero's sudden entrance, a rousing speech, along with the seemingly suicidal dive into sewers will leave quite the impression. Curiosity is a both a wonderful and terrible thing. By the way excellent job with the speech for a moment I really thought it was me up there," Zero chuckled whilst making their getaway before soldiers were sent after them.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"That was an amazing speech boss!" Tamaki congratulated seeing Zero and C.C. entered their base of operations. They shared a look between the two of them, C.C. smirking at the little inside joke that left Tamaki confused.

Zero held an open channel with the newly named Black Knights so they could hear his speech, although C.C. cut off communications just as she finished. "Thank you Tamaki, Ohgi what's the news on the Yamato Alliance?" Zero asked while he and C.C. walked up to Ohgi and Kallen.

Ohgi smiled, "They decided to join up with us. They said they owed their lives to you especially since some of their families were in Saitama and only made it out because of your help."

"Excellent my Black Knights, but remember that wasn't just a speech to shake up the Britannian army, I truly mean it. We are the Black Knights, knights for justice! We have to send them a message that we shall not allow the strong to continue oppressing the weak!" Zero shouted as everyone nodded their heads and cheered.

They were proud to be a part of this change in history. They were no longer a mere bunch of terrorists, but something special and Zero made it all happen. They were truly grateful for the masked man.

**[End of Flashback]**

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"That's what happened… I must say you certainly have a flair for the dramatic, but it suits you," Lelouch commented earning a deep laugh from Zero.

"I'm glad you appreciate it. C.C. can find it irritating. Nevertheless I wanted to remind you this phone works both ways if you have a problem I will be there to help, this is a partnership after all," Zero whispered.

Blushing at the gentle tone and promise of being there when he need it Lelouch cleared his throat before speaking once more, "Thank you. I see having you for an ally will have other benefits." He almost wanted to hit himself in the head, there he went spouting out another innuendo without meaning to.

"Oh there will be  **benefits** , well it's getting late Lelouch try to get some rest I have no doubt you have a busy day ahead of you," Zero purred.

"Yes goodnight Zero," Lelouch said with as much composure he could manage and hung up the phone.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"I can see you're in a good mood," C.C. commented.

"Yes Lelouch is on-board with his role. I know he will not fail. I see he is still a determined person," Zero smirked entering his bedroom.

C.C. inquired, "Speaking of determined people what will you do about Diethard? He was even willing to recruit through our normal channels?"

"The first test showed how serious the man was in joining my cause. The information leaks about Saitama and using his connections to trick Cornelia into raiding the warehouses, does favor him a bit. Having a mole in the media is a great asset, but it's not enough. He'll have to bring something bigger to the table before I allow him closer. There still is a chance he is a spy," Zero stated.

Sighing C.C. lied back down on the bed, "There goes that paranoia of yours again." She snickered at the annoyed expression she could picture on his face.

Taking off his helmet Zero glared at C.C. to could give the full effect, but she ignored it as she normally did with the helmet on. "I can never win," He groaned lying down on the bed after removing his suit, stripping down to nothing but boxers.

"Lelouch is lucky to have your attention. With a body like yours, it's hard to imagine it not shared with another," C.C. stated running her hand down his rock hard abs.

"Must you joke around," Zero muttered removing her hand and left for the bathroom to take a shower never seeing the slightly annoyed expression on her face.

Once she heard the water running she began to speak to the empty air, "Jealous of Lelouch? No, if either Zero or Lelouch are willing allow me to join in a threesome with the two of them then my life would be complete. Don't be silly I'm not jealous of Zero either. It would be a shame to allow such fine men to just go to waste on each other. They need me to teach them a few things. I'm sure they'll come to appreciate it."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: You can see I didn't forget about Saitama. I am not much of an action writer therefore I won't subject my readers to my sub-par attempts at writing them. I'm more into romantic, dramatic, and comical interactions between people. I enjoy clever wordplay not that I don't love a good action scene, but it's not my forte though I wish it was.

I changed the introduction to the Black Knights to take place in Saitama; their full début will still take place at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. It was such an important turning point in the series it would be foolish to just gloss over it.

Now onto Lelouch's role in the Black Knights, some of you have been wondering what it could be since the strategist slot is already filled in by a result I chose spy, Lelouch is a masterful actor and manipulator, which I think suits him. Zero wants someone to watch out for the Lancelot and Suzaku. For the record Zero doesn't realize that Suzaku is the pilot… yet.

Zero believes the military will make Suzaku a symbol to undermine his mission, but he isn't sure how the military will do it, which is why he wants Lelouch to keep tabs on Suzaku. Now will Lelouch tell Zero about Suzaku being the pilot or will Zero find out himself… you'll just have to find out later. Well this chapter ran long, sorry about that it just didn't want to end.

I wanted to break it up, but why bother. Thanks once again for reading my story and I hope you will continue to support my story!


	9. Persuasions and Interrogations

Chapter Nine: Persuasions and Interrogations

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi... enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Suzaku could feel it was going to be a good morning. He had finally purchased and given his gift to Lelouch, which he loved. He was able to finish his homework assignment on his own for once. He could hardly wait to show Lelouch.

"Oh, there he is now. Good Morning Lelouch," Suzaku greeted his friend with a bright smile that vanished when he saw Lelouch wasn't carrying his school briefcase. " _That's weird_ ," He briefly frowned.

"Morning Suzaku, listen can we talk for a bit? There's something I want to ask you," Lelouch tried to sound more confident than he felt. " _I have to convince Suzaku to talk to Lloyd so I can get the ball rolling_ ," He led Suzaku inside where they could talk privately.

Sayoko had taken Nunnally to her doctor's appointment, which, fortunately, made things easier. "So what's up Lelouch?" Suzaku took a seat at the dining room table.

Lelouch quickly joined him, steeling his nerves he spoke, "I know this might sound strange, but ever since meeting Lloyd I have been reading nothing but books on Knightmare Frames, Sakuradite, and other technological advances of that nature. I want to learn more and he's one of the leading if not the lead expert in the field so could you…"

"Could I what…?" Suzaku leaned slightly out of his seat. " _Could it be? Does Lelouch actually want to join the Engineering Core? I mean it's great that he wants to be involved in something, but it's dangerous. He'll be working for a guy that works for his older brother_ …" He thought.

Sighing at seeing his friend go into his own little world having guessed what he wanted Lelouch just sat patiently and waited for Suzaku to rejoin the land of the living.

"Sorry Lelouch, but I don't know if this is a good idea," Suzaku whispered hating to disappoint Lelouch.

"Suzaku I know it's a risk, but I realized something when we were reunited. I can't run forever someone will get lucky and discover Nunnally and me alive. I'd rather it be on my own. Besides if Lloyd is as interested in me as I speculate then he would have no problems having me join unofficially," Lelouch stated.

Raising a brow Suzaku asked, "Unofficially you mean work with him without letting our superiors know?"

"Yes, I mean he hired you without any real backlash. Your division is separate from the military and many of the people working there don't even have an actual rank. You and Miss Cecile are the only ones that do," Lelouch smirked.

"How do you know that?" Suzaku blinked in awe.

"When I want something I research it thoroughly," Lelouch purred, his eyes half-lidded causing Suzaku to blush. "I also want you safe. In a way working on the Lancelot and its development is my way of keeping an eye on you. I can keep you from doing something too reckless," He glared slightly in reprimand.

"I know you Suzaku if I'm not there to rein you in you'll go off to play superhero and get killed. I've seen some of the news reports on the military's operations. They're not pretty and they're the censored versions," Lelouch folded his arms, staring at Suzaku firmly.

Even though Lelouch knew his main role was to be Zero's spy he did not want Suzaku to become a casualty in the rebellion so he would do his best to monitor his friend to that Suzaku stays alive. On another note he doubted Zero wanted Suzaku dead. Zero wouldn't have gone through the trouble of rescuing him in the first place if he did.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Suzaku quickly figured out that he wouldn't be able to dissuade Lelouch from what he wanted, "Fine but know that I still think this is a bad idea."

"Noted, so shall I call Lloyd or you?" Lelouch smirked in satisfaction.

Glaring at his friend he looked at the clock situated behind Lelouch. "Oh, we're so late for class now!" Suzaku shouted standing up out of his seat.

"I know let's just skip. It's only going to be a lecture on the formation of the European Union," Lelouch waved dismissively causing Suzaku to at him with an expression of exasperation.

"It's scary how you are so aware of things and are such a genius yet you refuse to use that intelligence at school where it's safe, but you're more than willing to use it to put yourself in danger," Suzaku grumbled, slowly sitting back down.

Smiling demurely at the brunet Lelouch knew he persuaded his friend in skipping class, "I like taking risks every now and again it's the gambler in me."

"Well, at least Lloyd can stop his newest experiment in trying to find a way to hypnotize me into convincing you into joining the Engineering Core," Suzaku chuckled.

"That's simple he could have just placed a small one-way radio inside your pillow in your dorm to implant the suggestion while you slept. It works with radio broadcasts, why else would people keep going to those deplorable fast food restaurants even though the food is of low quality. Also why people gushes about Britannia and its culture even though it's barbaric and backward," Lelouch mumbled the last part.

[ **A/N: Hey I like Burger King and Wendy's as much as next person, but Lelouch is a person who seems like he would hate stepping foot in a McDonald's and would prefer going to a high-class restaurant or make food himself**.]

Suzaku deciding to ignore the dig at Britannian culture chose to concentrate on the more pressing issue. "How do you know about things like that?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I read, something you should try it some time," Lelouch replied as if it was no big deal making Suzaku's eye twitch.

"Your mind is a scary place," Suzaku commented only to get a sly smile in return. Lelouch was quite terrifying despite looking as about as threatening as a kitten.

"Just be glad I'm on your side. Now are you calling Lloyd or not?" Lelouch pressed as Suzaku fished out his cell phone out of his pocket.

A few seconds later Lloyd answered, "This better be important Suzaku, I think I just made a breakthrough in the Float System."

Suzaku was interrupted by Cecile yelling in the background that his figures were wrong. A few moments later all that could be heard were the sounds of Lloyd strangled frustrated yells and paper ripping apart.

"Sorry Suzaku Lloyd is preoccupied at the moment," Cecile's voice spoke through the phone.

"A pleasure to hear from you again Miss Cecile," Lelouch snatched the cell phone from Suzaku.

"Lelouch it's nice to hear from you as well, but shouldn't you be in class right now?" Cecile asked. Lelouch turned to see a rather smug look on Suzaku's face, his eyes challenging Lelouch: Try to get out of this one!

Giving his friend a smirk Lelouch replied, "I was unable to attend you see I was discussing something of importance with Suzaku that couldn't wait."

Suddenly a feeling of dread came over Cecile as she gasped, "Don't tell you you're having relationship problems?"

"Well it's just that… I want to be of more help to Suzaku, but he thinks it would be too dangerous. I really think I could assist the Engineering Core. It would really put my mind at ease," Lelouch whispered softly.

Suzaku's eyes widen, he knew right then and there that Lelouch has Cecile wrapped around his finger and she would agree to Lelouch's plans.

"Say no more I would be happy to have you aboard!" Lloyd shouted having taken his phone back from Cecile.

"Just one thing, could this be a secret? It's a compromise I have with Suzaku. I would be anonymous and in exchange I get to help," Lelouch added.

"That's no problem many scientist nowadays prefer to keep their identities secret you don't know when the wrong people want to pick your brain so to speak," Lloyd said nonchalantly only to pull the phone away from his ear due to Suzaku's panicked shouts echoing through the phone.

Cecile and Lloyd blinked down at the phone as they could hear the younger two wrestle for with the phone. "What do you mean the wrong people?!" Suzaku exclaimed having won the battle.

"Err… well the Chinese Federation and the E.U. would love to get their hands on my research and sometimes I need to be careful not to go into dark alleys. It's fine Suzaku because I have Cecile who not only is a brilliant scientist in her own right, but she has a hell of a right hook!" Lloyd replied.

"So nothing to worry about I'm sure you'll keep Lelouch safe. Lelouch what name would you like to be called?" Lloyd added.

"L.L. (pronounced L2)" Lelouch chuckled wondering what C.C.'s or Zero's reaction to his pseudonym would be.

"Well then we'll hash out the rest of the details later. Have Suzaku bring you by the base tonight so we can discuss things further. Bye now!" Lloyd said before hanging up.

Lelouch hung up Suzaku's cell before handing it back smiling in satisfaction, "See that was easy."

Sighing at his ebony-haired friend Suzaku muttered, "It's terrifying how you can manipulate people to dance to your tune."

"It's a skill I acquire during my brief stint as royalty," Lelouch snorted while rolling his eyes.

"No wonder you are used to getting what you want. Come on we have to leave now or we'll be late for the next class. I don't want you try to weasel your way into getting me to skip that class too," Suzaku said sternly.

Raising his hands in mock surrender Lelouch grabbed his school bag and followed Suzaku out the door.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Luckily for Lelouch the school day went by rather quickly. They now sat in the Student Council room for a brief meeting. "So you want the Student Council to take a trip to the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel this weekend?" Lelouch asked Milly as she grinned at her fellow council members.

"Yes and don't try to get out of it Lelouch I already talked to Nunnally and she said you don't have any plans," Milly said.

Lelouch sighed, "I don't as far as you know, but things can change." He immediately regretted that statement as everyone turned to face him.

A sly look overcame Milly's face, "Oh has the tall dark handsome stranger asked you out on another date?"

Lelouch blushed slightly before muttering, "No comment."

"Lelouch you're among friends who else will you tell your romantic adventures to?" Milly asked, begging for details.

"Suzaku gets that privilege," Lelouch said deflecting everyone's attention from him to the Japanese solider.

"Damn it Lelouch. Look he hasn't told me anything I swear!" Suzaku shouted.

A few looks of disbelief crossed several people's faces. "I don't know you are Lelouch's best friend if anyone would know it would be you," Shirley said.

"So tell us all about that date, Lelouch wouldn't even tell Nunnally when she asked. I know they exchanged phone numbers, my source told me so!" Milly exclaimed.

"You mean Nunnally and for the last time I don't know anything!" Suzaku shouted.

"I think you're lying to cover for Lelouch come on Suzaku I'm willing to bargain, no costumes for the next two events," Milly said.

"Maybe he doesn't know anything. I mean Suzaku can't lie to save his life!" Rivalz snickered.

"He can keep a secret if it's for Lelouch," Milly said knowing quite well Suzaku knew of Lelouch's true identity and kept that secret. So it's no stretch of the imagination that he would keep Lelouch's love life a secret as well or so she told herself.

"What's this about?" Kallen asked extremely confused about what was going on.

"A few nights ago Lelouch went on a date with this guy. He took Lelouch to a concert he even sent him a tuxedo and limo. He went all out, but Lelouch refuses to speak about it," Milly replied.

Nina who chose to actually speak up whispered, "Um guys it looks like Lelouch had taken off again." Everyone turned to the now empty seat that Lelouch had occupied once again had Arthur sitting in it. The cat meowed looking less than impressed with their stares.

"It's frightening how stealthy and fast Lelouch can be when he wants to," Rivalz commented.

"Don't worry I'll get all the details during the weekend on our trip. I'll even enlist Nunnally's help she wants to know about the date as well," Milly declared.

"About the trip I won't be able to make it," Suzaku said.

"I can't either I have an appointment I can't reschedule," Kallen said remembering Zero called for the Black Knights to have a meeting on Saturday.

"I have to work, damn I really would have liked to go," Rivalz sighed, knowing the place has Olympic sized pools so he would miss out on seeing Milly in a bikini.

Milly shrugging her shoulders, "Well that leaves Shirley, Nina, Lelouch, and me good thing I only booked two rooms."

"Wait what if we were all available to go?" Suzaku asked.

"The rooms come with two beds so we won't mind sharing beds and I'm sure you and Lelouch wouldn't mind sharing," Milly winked causing Suzaku to blush slightly.

Choosing to remain calm Suzaku retorted, "Lelouch and I shared a bed before, but we were kids."

"You haven't spent the night over Lelouch's yet. I thought that you two reuniting after all these years you would have jumped at the chance," Milly leered.

Soon everyone's imaginations ran wild. "Um… Suzaku…" Shirley began to speak.

"Oh, would you look at the time I have to go. My boss hates it if I'm late," Suzaku practically ran out of the room.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"I hate you Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted. He once again nearly making Lelouch jump out of his skin as he was sitting in Lelouch's bedroom waiting for him.

"Damn it I told you not to do that!" Lelouch smacked Suzaku in the head, which surprisingly hurt. "Now what's the problem and why are you hiding out in the room this time?" He asked.

Suzaku rubbed his sore head, "You left me alone with Milly to be interrogated for information I didn't even have and she… never mind just don't do it again!"

Lelouch only laughed in response, "You weren't exactly alone the rest of the Student Council was there... I know that made it worse, but what are friends for if you can't use them to bail you out of uncomfortable situations."

"So where were you during my uncomfortable situation?" Suzaku countered.

"Next time I'll bail you out," Lelouch waved his hand dismissively.

"Fine now come on I was not only hiding out here from Milly, but Lloyd did say he wanted to meet with you," Suzaku said.

Lelouch nodded his head before heading into the bathroom and few moments later coming out with pair of red colored contacts over his eyes and his hair styled differently.

"They're left over from the costume party where she had me dressed as Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji," He informed.

"It's amazing how doing something so simple can change your entire look," Suzaku said in amazement as he felt better with Lelouch going while wearing a disguise.

"Well if you're done gawking…" Lelouch chuckled at the disgruntled look he received. "… then let's get going," He finished.

X

X

* * *

～('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update and rather short chapter, just a lot going on in my life and some writer's block. I don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did.

So things are shaping up from the official Black Knight's début to take place, as you can see there's going to be some differences.

Well I have nothing else to say at the moment so thanks for reading my story, until the next chapter…


	10. Flashbacks, anyone?

Chapter Ten: Flashbacks, anyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi... enjoy! I also would like to thank everyone for their kind words and support. I do hope this chapter reaches your expectations. (Expect filler…)

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch could only look on blankly at his incredibly awkward friend. Suzaku would glance at him out the corner of his eye every few minutes as if to reaffirm Lelouch was still beside him. Then he would flinch forgetting about the disguise Lelouch was wearing before nodding to himself as if he was mentally reminding himself only to forget moments later.

The final straw to Lelouch's quickly dwindling patience was the borderline paranoid looks Suzaku gave around the area. It was like he was expecting someone from the Royal Family would suddenly pop up out of a bush to discover Lelouch was indeed alive, which was why Lelouch wore a disguise in the first place.

"Suzaku I am going to say this and don't take this the wrong way, but you are a paranoid lunatic with all the subtly of a brick to the face," Lelouch said monotonously.

It took a moment for the words to register, but when it did Suzaku merely chuckled in response upon realizing how he was acting.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm worried about you. I don't want anyone to take you away from me… err Nunnally and all our friends. You've built this peaceful life for you and your sister I don't want to see that ruined because you were too stubborn to listen and remain hidden," Suzaku murmured.

Smiling at his best friend Lelouch sighed, "I'm aware of your stance on this, but I can't run forever. I'm not an ignorant child anymore. Someone will eventually recognize Nunnally or me, how many people looks like us, our features are very distinct."

"Also you have to consider that Britannia rules most of the world… it makes the world seem like such a small place. It's better if I face things on my terms, besides if I hold some value then the Emperor might not send assassins after us then," Lelouch chuckled sardonically.

Glaring at the now crimson-eyed teen Suzaku groaned, "Please don't mention assassins and not so casually. It's not going to make me any less nervous about this."

"I apologize. Well looks like we're here," Lelouch commented. They stood outside of the building where the Camelot Research department currently called home. "By the way your security at the base is a bit lackluster," He added.

Suzaku rubbed his head sheepishly, "We have security there's no doubt, but the military does not want to lend funds or manpower on extra security to us since we're not technically part of the military."

"That and they are prejudice bastards who don't want to assist the people who hired people from different ethnic groups," Lelouch hissed.

"Right on the nose I told you this boy was smart," Lloyd smirked as he and Cecile appeared from around the corner.

Cecile sighed, "Lloyd please behave we want to make a good impression."

She took in Lelouch's appearance and gasped, "What's with the new look? I wouldn't have known it was you if Suzaku didn't say you were coming over or recognize your voice."

"Suzaku would have flipped out if I show up without a disguise. For now on please call me L.L. we wouldn't want Suzaku to have a heart attack," Lelouch laughed.

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "Very funny L.L. and don't you think that code name is a little too obvious?"

"Simple is always best, people often overlook things and you can make many combinations of names from the initials L.L.," Cecile smiled.

"Listen to Miss Cecile Suzaku she's a very wise woman," Lelouch smiled making Cecile blush at the compliment.

Suzaku twitched momentarily, "You're only saying that because she agrees with you."

Lelouch's smile widened in response, "That does not make her statement any less true. So let's get started shall we?"

"Yes right, this way I can hardly wait to have you working here we're going to have so much fun!" Lloyd practically skipped back to the lab, dragging Lelouch along with him whilst Cecile and Suzaku shook their heads used to his behavior.

Once Cecile and Suzaku caught up they sweat dropped at the sight they witnessed. Lloyd was standing proudly before Lancelot with a smug smile all over his face and Lelouch's eyes practically glittered in unabashed happiness and excitement.

He never really shared this with anyone, but ever since he saw his mother piloting her own Knightmare he grew a fondness to them. If he didn't get banished he was actually going to become a scientist in the field of Engineering Knightmares.

"It's even more impressive up close, can I?" Lelouch looked imploringly towards Lloyd.

An indulgent and understanding expression appeared on Lloyd's face, "Go on."

Lelouch made his way up the walkway leading to Lancelot's cockpit. Hopping inside Lelouch looked about all the controls unconsciously memorizing the layout. "It's amazing Suzaku can pilot this," Lelouch commented.

"Hey! I read the manual several times and know Lancelot inside-out!" Suzaku yelled feeling insulted.

It was then a flash of pink streaked across the room, which made both Suzaku and Lelouch tense for a moment. "Suzaku how was school today?" Euphemia smiled. She loved hearing about Suzaku's adventures at Ashford Academy; the school seemed like such a lively place.

"Princess Euphemia you snuck out of the Capitol again!" Suzaku admonished.

"I was bored with paperwork and I knew school let out so you would be here," Euphemia said, not looking the least bit sorry about sneaking away.

Knowing it was useless to get Euphemia to break her bad habit of ditching work Suzaku replied, "It was fine it was actually a rather slow day today."

Other than Lelouch leaving him to the mercy of the other council members nothing happened.

Euphemia looked mildly disappointed, "That's a shame I thought that President of the student council would have come up with something fun like your welcoming party."

Suzaku and Lelouch flinched when they thought of  **that**  party and how Suzaku ended up in the student council in the first place.

**[Flashback]**

After the meeting on the roof of the school for the second time, Suzaku and Lelouch walked down the stairs together, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Unfortunately they caught the eyes of a group of girls, who noticed Lelouch's uncharacteristic behavior.

Lelouch was normally an ice prince, but around the new transfer student he seemed warmer. A thought passed through their minds: Could the Eleven be Lelouch's secret boyfriend?

This resulted in the rumors still circulating today about Lelouch's and Suzaku's relationship. So the very next day an angry Milly confronted the two at lunch. Obviously she wanted to be the one to discover and spread this rumor.

"What did you just say?!" Suzaku croaked. He was in the middle of eating his lunch that Lelouch prepared.

Lelouch saw what the Japanese boy brought the previous day, the disaster that was made by Cecile and decided he would make his lunches from then on. He stated it was because he wanted Suzaku to live a bit longer.

When Suzaku told this to Cecile, she wasn't as disappointed as he thought she'd be, actually she was quite happy. Moving on, Suzaku was speechless due to nearly choking while Lelouch looked undaunted by the accusation.

"I said why didn't you tell me Suzaku and you were dating, Lelouch?!" Milly exclaimed with her cheeks puffed up in indignation. "We're friends practically siblings you were supposed to tell big sis these things!" She added in mocked teary-eyed fashion.

Lelouch merely raised a brow, "Even if the rumors were true you would be the last to know. It'd have been too juicy of a secret not to share. You would be trying to invest in our relationship in all the wrong ways by asking invasive questions, trying to give sexual advice, and buying toys to spice things up."

Suzaku blushed more and more at Lelouch's deadpan delivery of his answer. " _What happened to the sheltered boy I used to know_?" Suzaku inwardly mourned for Lelouch's inner child.

"You have me there," Milly smiled, folding her arms not denying Lelouch's claims in the least. "So is it true?" She asked.

"No, we're not dating. By the way does this little lunchtime visit have another purpose?" Lelouch sighed.

Milly frowned a bit at the answer she was given, but then she smirked, "Yes, Suzaku needs to join a club and since his choices are limited due to reasons I'd rather not name… I decided he will join the student council."

Lelouch and Suzaku chose not to acknowledge the reason of Suzaku's limited choice i.e. blatant prejudice. "Is it okay for me to join?" Suzaku asked.

"Of course I am the President after all and Lelouch here is the Vice President we have the power to do that!" Milly grinned smugly.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "I see you're disregarding the voting system we have in place for decisions like this again, Milly. Anyway even if this comes to a vote, Rivalz who is so in love with Milly will agree to let you in to stay on her good side. Shirley would do the same for me, which leaves Nina who is xenophobic, but she'll get used to you due to your overall do-gooder nature."

"You make my personality sound like a bad thing," Suzaku glared at Lelouch who only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Then it's settled you'll join the student council! Lelouch will tell you everything you need to know and show you where to go, see you after school!" Milly practically skipped away.

Seeing Milly's giddiness made Lelouch feel dread, he bemoaned, "Oh no."

"What?" Suzaku asked, drinking out of his juice box, blinking confused and a bit of alarm.

"I think it's more fun if you find out for yourself. You wouldn't believe me otherwise, besides don't you like surprises?" Lelouch smirked. He figured this would be the perfect way to get back at Suzaku for not telling him he was attending Ashford.

Suzaku failing to sense the shift in mood replied, "Well who doesn't like surprises?"

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Hours later Suzaku wanted to retract his earlier statement. "Liking the surprise?" Lelouch smirked haughtily in a way that it fitted his costume all too well.

Lelouch made the perfect Sebastian Michaelis, his now crimson eyes sparkled with mischief. While Suzaku felt foolish in his Ciel Phantomhive outfit. Moreover it made him wonder how Milly managed to get the costume on such short notice and in his size.

As if reading his mind Lelouch said, "Try not to think too hard about it."

"I look ridiculous!" Suzaku yelled. His fluffy brown hair was locked down by a latex cap as he now wore a navy blue wig.

His once emerald eyes appeared as if he had heterochromia, one sapphire-colored and the other purple-colored that had a rather accurate depiction of the demonic contract on it though it was covered by an eye patch. Milly went all out with the costumes and wanted everything to be authentic.

He was dressed in elegant and elaborate clothing fit for nobility unfortunately it was meant for a child. [A/N: The outfit Ciel wore in Kuroshitsuji II]

"You look great! I worried for a second that the costume would not be ready in time," Milly smiled, dressed as Madame Red.

"It's not so bad Suzaku. It could have been worse," Shirley commented, trying to cheer Suzaku up. She was dressed as Mey-Rin and quite relieved she didn't wind up dressed as Ran Mao.

Nina still glued to her computer was dressed as Finnian and Rivalz wore a Baldroy costume. "Yeah you could have been here when she was on her Sailor Moon obsession now that was embarrassing!" Rivalz laughed.

Suzaku could barely hold in his curiosity and he asked, "So who was who?"

"You don't want to know," Everyone sans Milly replied monotonously making Suzaku laugh nervously.

**[End of Flashback]**

Coming out of his little trance he could scarcely hear that Euphemia asked about Lelouch. "What was that?" Suzaku asked hesitantly.

"I asked who your friend was. He's wearing the same school uniform as you," Euphemia reiterated.

Suzaku gulped and stammered before Lelouch sighed and rescued his friend. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance Princess Euphemia. You call me L.L., the pictures do not do you justice, you are much lovelier in person," The now crimson-eyed teen performed a sweeping bow and kissed her hand.

"Oh my," Euphemia blushed. "You certainly are charming L.L. by the way is that a nickname?" She asked.

"Why yes it is, it's a bit of a game you see. I have all my new friends guess my name. It's quite fun do you wish to try?" Lelouch smiled seemed less and less innocent at each word slipped from his lips.

Euphemia clapped enthusiastically, "Yes that does sound like fun it reminds me of one of my favorite stories Rumpelstiltskin. So if I guess right what prize do I get?"

"Suzaku told me once he had a female friend that had a bit of a sweet tooth so I'll assume it's you," He paused seeing that Euphemia nodded her head in agreement to his unspoken question.

"Wait so that delicious strawberry shortcake he brought leftover from his lunch the other day was made by you?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes it was, I am an accomplished baker so get my name correct and you can have the dessert of your choice made by me whenever you wish," Lelouch said, making up the part of Suzaku telling this fact to him, Lelouch knew of his half-sister's sweet tooth already and of her mild-competitive nature.

"We have a deal so what are the rules?" Euphemia asked her eyes narrowed in determination.

Lelouch chuckled, "Three guess per day, so think hard. If you don't see me Suzaku here will be my proxy, he knows my name so you can asked him in my stead."

"Alright that sounds fair. I'll have my first guess now, your name is Louis London," Euphemia said as Lelouch shook his head. "Oh I thought that was it, well how about Lance Laurence or Liam Lovell?" She asked.

Lelouch shook his head once more, "No to both, but there's always next time Your Highness."

Euphemia pouted a bit before smiling whispering in Suzaku's ear as a wicked gleam appeared in her otherwise innocent eyes, "Suzaku you have to invite your  **friend** over more often, he's so much fun, a great cook and handsome too."

"Wait what do you mean?" Suzaku asked Euphemia only to get a smile in return.

"Anyway I think I took enough of a break. I better leave or my sister will come searching for me and this will be the first place she'll look," Euphemia sighed in disappointment, she was having a great time with L.L.

For some strange reason she felt comfortable with him. "It was wonderful meeting you L.L. and don't worry I'll figure out your name in no time!" She laughed, walking towards the exit, but not before giving a meaningful look to Cecile, who nodded her head.

A smile that all yaoi fangirls should be acquainted with appeared on the Princess' face. "He must be the  **friend**  he always talked about," Euphemia murmured to herself, thinking of when she first heard of L.L.

**[Flashback]**

It was only the fourth day of Suzaku going to Ashford Academy, but Euphemia could tell Suzaku was having a good time. She went to the Camelot Headquarters to visit Suzaku and to escape her desk to ask him if he was adjusting.

She was worried despite the school's reputation as the most liberal in Area Eleven many bigots attend that school.

It was then as she crossed the threshold she caught the tail-end of a conversation Suzaku was having with someone over his cell. "I keep telling that's nothing going on between us, so stop teasing me!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Yeah I know if things change you'll be the first to know, but to be honest I haven't thought of romance. The military and school takes up much of my time, oh and you of course! I mean… not that's a bad thing I enjoy spending time with you," Suzaku blushed.

Euphemia used her hand to cover up the gasp she let escape before diving back outside of the door. Tilting her head she leaned in to eavesdrop some more.

"You're making that for lunch tomorrow that sounds great! I can't wait to try it, well Lloyd and Cecile should be coming back soon so I'll talk to you later bye," Suzaku said before hanging up the phone.

Waiting a few moments, Euphemia steeled herself and then bound into the room in her usual fashion, slamming into Suzaku. "Hi Suzaku, did you have a good day in school?" She asked.

"Princess Euphemia? Oh yes I had a good day, my friend is helping me adjust. He introduced me to his friends and we all had lunch together," Suzaku replied.

"So you made a friend that's great! Is he nice? Is he smart? Is he handsome?" Euphemia bombarded Suzaku with questions.

Suzaku not paying attention to what he was saying replied, "Yeah he's all those things… I mean from what the girls say. He's real popular with them, but he ignores them mostly. He's the ice prince on campus."

Euphemia smiled rather playfully, "But not with you, right?"

"Hold up, what do you mean?" Suzaku blushed, but before Euphemia could elaborate or find a way to dodge the question Lloyd and Cecile walked in.

"That's my queue to leave, I'll see you later!" Euphemia left without answering Suzaku.

**[End of Flashback]**

"They would seem so cute together!" Euphemia squealed. " _I'm so glad I found that bookstore the day I met Suzaku. I wonder if they only started to date, if so maybe I can consult some of my manga to help Suzaku with his relationship. He's so shy he'll never make any progress without help,_ " She thought.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Yeah no real story progression and yes I decided not to make Euphemia fall in love with Suzaku and cause conflict, it seemed that way at first, but Suzaku is probably her first real friend.

I already have a love triangle with Suzaku, Lelouch, and Zero. Anyway I thought having Euphemia and Cecile as cheerleaders for Team Suza/Lulu would be perfect. Next chapter we'll get some actual plot progression.


	11. Chaos at the Convention Centre

Chapter Eleven: Chaos at the Convention Centre

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi... enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch inwardly sighed in his seat. He was outwardly appearing to be reading, but he was trying to figure out some way out of his current predicament.

"Lulu I was wondering…" Shirley stammered, blushing the entire time. She was very close to her not so secret crush. His elbow was practically brushing up against her constantly whenever he turned a page.

Shirley's face now resembled a bright red apple. She tried to say something to Lelouch to initiate conversation, but after passing under a tunnel Nina gasped in fright making everyone turn to the trembling girl. Milly placed her hands on Nina's for comfort.

"It's alright Nina," Milly whispered leaving Shirley to feel awkward and Lelouch feeling sympathy. He knew of Nina's tragic past from Milly who confided in him on the matter. Her past was the root of her xenophobia, which did not help her overall introverted nature. He tried not to be too judgmental on her racial mindset.

How she differed was because she did not have the standard superiority complex most Britannians suffered from. It was the incredible fear she had for the Japanese race thus it made her wary of all foreigners. A stroke of genius filtered into Lelouch's mind. Smiling gently Lelouch asked, "Nina what's the atomic number for oxygen?"

Nina blinked, "It's eight, but why are you asking…"

"What is the atomic mass of oxygen?" Lelouch cut her off.

Nina replied, "15.9994 atomic mass units."

It took a moment for Milly to understand what Lelouch was doing whilst he continued to rapid fire questions to Nina. Shirley just giggled at how Lelouch always appeared to know just what his friends needed without any prompting. That's what she liked about Lelouch, his quiet compassion.

During the trip, Lelouch took to asking the other girls questions just for fun to make Nina laugh when they couldn't answer. Milly along with Shirley tried to test Lelouch, but it backfired since they had to ask Nina to check his answers. They moved on to subjects they were more familiar with.

Soon the group arrived at their destination. Lelouch chuckling, Nina giggling, feeling much better while the other girls pouted, getting his amusement under control he smirked, "I'm just saying why ask questions you don't know the answers to if you wanted to test my knowledge?"

Milly mocked glared, "I still don't know how you're able to retain that much information."

"Well, Nina knew most of the answers, though," Shirley coming to Lelouch's defense.

"Yes, but the questions were mostly math and science based. Lelouch has a wider range of knowledge than I do. It's rather admirable," Nina murmured, blushing lightly.

Lelouch waved off the compliment, "Come on let's get checked in then we can get started on whatever plans Milly has for us."

"Oh, you know me so well!" Milly laughed leading them further into the hotel. After getting checked in, they settled into their rooms. Consequently, this gave Milly an opportunity to tease Shirley by asking did she wish to share with Lelouch.

Lelouch was reading a good book in his room but suddenly put it away, sighing for Milly followed by Shirley and Nina burst in making him regret not locking the door.

"On your feet lazy bones we're heading to the pool!" Milly grinned. It was afterward Lelouch noticed all the girls were already dressed in their bathing suits. Milly had on a borderline obscene bikini, Shirley in a more modest two-piece, and Nina in a one-piece bathing suit.

Lelouch kindly kicked them out, changed into his own swimwear: a pair of black swim trunks, a white short-sleeve button shirt, and black flip-flops. Grabbing the book he was reading, his keycard, wallet, and cell phone he met the girls in the hall.

"Hey what happened to the speedo I bought you?" Milly whined in disappointment while both the remaining girls blushed.

Lelouch smirked, "Back at home buried in my dresser. I made no promises to wear it when you gave it to me on my last birthday. Now come along we can get some swimming in before lunchtime, I heard the food here is excellent."

"Just you wait I'm going to get you into it one day," Milly declared.

Lelouch leered his eyes lowered decorously, "Is it a promise?" Milly sputtered a bit trying to formulate a retort but failed earning laughs from everyone as Lelouch guided them to the pool.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Suzaku sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day whilst the sun began to set. Suzaku supposed depressed state made Lloyd groan, "What is it? Did you have a fight with L.L?"

The mad scientist had gotten used to calling Lelouch that.

"No, the Student Council took this trip to Lake Kawaguchi Lel… L.L. is there with three other girls and I'm worried," Suzaku replied.

Cecile gasped, "I doubt he would cheat on you Suzaku!"

Suzaku sweat dropped giving up long ago trying to explain to his employers his and Lelouch's relationship.

"No, it's not that! It's just he's more of the type to sit in his room to read than to participate in outdoor activities if I'm not there to make him. I often worry that he doesn't know how to have normal fun anymore. He's idea of it is playing chess or researching whatever passing information he finds interesting," Suzaku murmured.

"A splendid attitude to have, I knew I liked him for a reason!" Lloyd nodded his head as if to reassure himself.

Cecile moaned, "Why didn't you mention this earlier we could have rescheduled this test. Suzaku you do realize not everything we call you in for isn't urgent, if you had told us of the trip you could have gone too. Now, why don't you call him up?"

"Hmm… why now?" Suzaku asked.

Cecile glared, "To apologize for being a neglectful boyfriend because I'm sure he would have wanted you there. Let me ask you this. When you are around, does he still do nothing but read or does research?"

"No, we watch movies, go the arcades, or to the mall. You know go out to other places in the settlement. I mean sometimes he reads, but it's most because he's helping me," Suzaku replied.

Cecile folded her arms, "There you have it. He only stays inside to read because you're not there. You already know this, but you don't understand. He only wants to do those fun things with you, Suzaku. I do think he should have more friends, but I don't think he's the social type anyway. I believe it will make him happy to hear from you, to know you wish you were there with him."

"You're right thanks Miss Cecile," Suzaku grabbed his phone leaving the room.

Lloyd shook his head, "Teenagers."

"We all acted like that once… well some of us did," Cecile said giving Lloyd a meaningful glance.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Hello?" Lelouch's voice filtered in causing Suzaku to smile unconsciously.

"Hey Lelouch how is everything?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch replied, "Exhausting Milly dragged us all to the pool to play every game she could think of. Lunch was pretty good though, I don't think I ever ate this much."

"Sounds like you had fun," Suzaku muttered.

Lelouch snickered at first then sobered up, "Jealous? To be honest I'd rather be in the lab with you, Lloyd, and Miss Cecile than out here. Milly can be overbearing, Shirley's not so subtle crush on me couple alongside her mother hen act can be tedious, and Nina's phobia can get uncontrollable."

"I see…" Suzaku said neutrally, but was inwardly happy Lelouch wanted to be with him. All the same he decided not to go any further in that line of thinking. Neither of them could say anything letting the conversation fill with slightly awkward silence. Suddenly the sound of the door slamming open echoed over Suzaku's phone and a powerful feeling of dread filled him, causing him to scream, "Lelouch! Answer me!"

The call dropped leaving Suzaku to stand there frozen in place, seconds later Cecile rushed over to him. "Suzaku we need to hurry the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel is under attack by JLF!" She yelled.

"I know… I was speaking… Lelouch, I…" Suzaku stammered his body shaking before his head snapped unexpectedly to the side to Suzaku's and Cecile's shock by Lloyd.

Lloyd scowled, "Pull yourself together they have not killed anyone yet, they are gathering hostages. There is a chance Lelouch is alive, but he needs help. Are you going to just stand there or are you going to rescue him?"

Suzaku blinked for a moment, shook to clear his head, afterward raced to suit up. "Lloyd…" Cecile didn't know what to say, but chose to say nothing leaving to prepare all the equipment.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Sorry Suzaku, but I couldn't let you hear me kill him over the phone. You must be kept in the dark even if you think I was killed," Lelouch murmured standing over the dead JLF soldier. For the most part, the body was untouched sans his uniform, which Lelouch now wore over his own clothes.

"Don't think about it now," Lelouch muttered grabbing a pair of shades and a handkerchief Lelouch left out of the room pushing the hat lower, already taking the dead man's weapons.

" _I need to locate where everyone is_ ," Lelouch's Geass glowed brightly. In his mind an image of his surroundings appeared. It was of the building's layout, relative to where people were positioned. Basically by hijacking others' minds he could get a view of the outside world the way his victims see it, along with any prudent information they had filed away in their memories.

" _Soldiers stationed throughout the major entrances and exits, a few are located in the underground tunnel, but the main forces are on the upper floors_ ," He sighed.

He could  **see**  his friends huddled together scared but otherwise unharmed. He was relieved they were safe for the moment, but upon viewing the other occupants of the room Lelouch gasped, Euphemia was there.

"Euphie, damn it… it explains why Cornelia hasn't just leveled the building yet Britannia doesn't normally answer to terrorists. I need to get everyone out of here," Lelouch murmured.

"Hey what are you standing around here, did you find the unaccounted for guest?" A JLF soldier walked towards Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled coldly, "Oh he found me alright."

The man tried to shout, but it was like an invisible hand was squeezing around the soldier's neck then he was dead, suffocated. Lelouch panted slightly, it was a bit draining to use his powers to such a degree. "Now I need to get up there to the others," He slipped into air ducts to move undetected furthermore to conserve his energy.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Cornelia was contemplating on what to do, her original plan to send in a few Knightmares in the underground tunnel failed due to the Raikou. Suzaku was anxiously awaiting instructions in Lancelot while glancing down at his cell hoping Lelouch would call if he could.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Princess Cornelia has a plan," Cecile tried to cheer Suzaku up, but knew it was empty words. They had no confirmation if Lelouch was alive with the other captives, the JLF showed images to be proof of life, but they failed to see Lelouch in any of the footage.

Lloyd stated, "The boy is clever he may have found a place to hide already or even made it out of the building."

"Then why hasn't he called?" Suzaku argued.

Cecile replied, "Maybe he left it. I mean we had to stop you from calling him back right away once we got here just in case he was hiding."

Suzaku was about to speak once more, but Lloyd cut him off, "I think I have an idea, but it's risky. We have to hope he's with the other hostages."

"What is it?" Cecile asked a bit fearfully.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

During this Zero and the Black Knights have arrived on the scene. They were allowed passage to the hotel seeing how Cornelia was out of ideas on how to save her sister and the other prisoners.

"I wonder what Zero said to get us through," Tamaki said his thoughts aloud.

Kallen scowled, "It doesn't matter." She was worried for her classmates especially Lelouch. He was going to help Zero in his rebellion. He had a younger sister waiting at home for him. He needed to live for her sake so Kallen was going to make sure it happened.

Above on the news van, Zero outwardly seemed impassive, but on the inside he was angry. C.C. informed him she sensed Lelouch in the area. This meant Lelouch was most likely inside the hotel confirming what Kallen told him when she saw her classmates on the news.

[ **Flashback** ]

"What is it Kallen?" Zero asked, tilting his head to the side. They all came back from one of their raids when they saw a live report from the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel, where the Japan Liberation Front has taken captives.

Kallen replied, "Zero I have reason to believe my friends are there. Some of the members of the Student Council planned to take a trip to the Kawaguchi Lake Hotel."

"Is he there?" Zero questioned softly, he received a strong nod from Kallen. "I see… Black Knights it seems our work is not done tonight we have hostages to rescue!" He announced.

Tamaki groaned, "Who cares about a bunch of Brits?"

Everyone grew silent watching to see Zero turn to face Tamaki, they couldn't see it, but they could feel the piercing glare the masked man sent Tamaki.

"Are we not knights of justice? Meaning we protect all in need even if they are a bunch of Brits. To make our rebellion successful, we have to appeal not only to the Japanese people but to everyone around the world. We must save anyone in need despite their ethnic group, if not we are no better than Britannia," Zero declared.

He didn't stop there, "Something else you did not factor in, and that fool Kusakabe had inadvertently captured Princess Euphemia. She is wearing a disguise, but I recognized her meaning it will not take long for them to find out about her presence. So if the desire strikes him, he may harm her, a rather poor choice."

"Why is that?" Ohgi asked.

"Princess Euphemia is Princess Cornelia's full-blooded sister, her beloved one. You saw the lengths she sought vengeance for Clovis then imagine what she would do if Euphemia died," The masked revolutionary hinted.

The Black Knights paled at the scenarios that could come about such an outcome. They quickly stood at attention ready for any orders Zero issue out.

[ **End of Flashback** ]

Milly was concern, not only about her current situation, but about a certain someone not among the hostages. " _Could they have people captured in other parts of the building? No they put us all in here. Please don't tell me Lelouch was already a victim_ ," Milly's breath quickened at the thought.

The Japan Liberation Front has made the threat of throwing people off the roof until their demands were met. So far only one person had died, but time has passed what if they found Lelouch and made him their next casualty.

" _Or what if they recognized him as the dead former Prince? They could try to ransom him, but knowing many of the royal family… they'll abandon him again_ ," Milly shivered, but stopped herself. She needed to be strong for her friends.

Milly barely heard Nina's fearful ramblings, which one of the soldiers took offense to, her eyes widen in shock when Nina was grabbed. The hostages all nervously watched in fear while Nina screamed, but someone intervened.

"It can't be…" Milly murmured. Princess Euphemia exposed herself at the cost of saving Nina. She was escorted out of the room to speak to the General in charge.

However it did not go the solider was still very much angry with Nina. "I don't care what the bitch says, I'm teaching this slut a lesson," He sneered ripping Nina from Milly's arms.

"Let her go!" Milly yelled only to be backhanded.

"Milly!" Shirley gasped, moving to Milly's side.

The soldier grunted, "I bet she's never been with a real man."

Nina's eye widen further, she was paralyzed, " _It's happening again_ …"

The soldier began to tear off Nina's clothes, but unexpectedly stopped moving. "What the fuck?" The soldier struggled to move, slowly but surely he took out his sidearm placing it at his temple.

The other soldiers in the room followed his example, they screamed in fear being at the mercy of an unseen force then they pulled the trigger.

Cries of fright from the hostages resulted from bearing witness to such a horrific act. "What's going on?" Shirley whispered fearfully.

Lelouch entered the room having grabbed a pair of shades and a handkerchief to cover his features. He gestured them to follow.

"What should we do?" One of the hostages questioned.

Nina lost the will to stand from all the stress, but Lelouch caught her to keep Nina from hitting the floor. Everyone expected the frightened girl to scream, the man was wearing the same uniform like the other terrorists, but she wasn't.

What they did not know was the Lelouch was projecting a calming atmosphere that soon reached the others in the room, feeling as though they could trust this man.

Once the former hostages exited the rooms they could see all the JLF soldiers were killed, but their throats all slashed to pieces by daggers to avoid making noise. " _How did he do this_?" Milly thought.

Shirley hesitantly asked, "Um… excuse me, but have you seen someone? He's tall, thin, has dark hair and purple eyes."

Lelouch nodded his head pointing in the direction of the exit. This filled the girls were relief. " _He must have already saved Lelouch_!" Shirley smiled.

Lelouch quickly herded them out the back exit to the harbor. He directed them to the boats as Milly took charge.

"Alright everyone get onto the boats, people who know how to operate them drive, everyone else climb aboard!" Milly ordered. She took Nina from Lelouch, "Thank you."

Lelouch inclined his head moving back towards the hotel. "Are you going to save Princess Euphemia?" Nina asked.

Lelouch nodded his head running back inside whilst the now freed captives headed to safety. During which the Black Knights were shocked to find the hostages gone.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Zero you won't believe this the hostages managed to escape," Kallen reported to Zero through a headset.

Zero on the other hand was sitting opposite of General Kusakabe. He decided not to let the other man know that the General no longer had advantage of the situation. Nevertheless quite curious as to how they escaped, he continued his conversation like nothing had changed.

After a quick discussion on Kusakabe's goals finding their opinions clashed Zero grew further annoyed.

Zero sighed, "I see how pathetic. You are nothing, but an old relic of the past clinging to the former glory of a nation long dead. If you cannot see what this nation, no this world needs is a fresh start, a new system then there is no saving you."

Kusakabe grew angry ready to order Zero to be attacked only for all the men to be killed by a command, to perform seppuku.

"It's more than you deserve," Zero stated, standing over their bodies.

Meanwhile Euphemia stood in the middle of the hall perplexed, one moment she was escorted by two men the next they lost consciousness.

Soon she found herself in the same state, but before she felt gentle arms holding her preventing her from falling onto the floor. "Sorry Euphie, but I can't allow you to see my face," Lelouch whispered stroking her cheek gently. He stiffened upon hearing a gun click.

"I suggest you let go of the Princess," Zero growled.

Lelouch supposed it was due to his back facing Zero that made him use the gun instead, meaning he was not able to use his Geass. " _My suspicions are confirmed. He needs eye contact_ ," He mused.

" _Euphemia is too close to me. Zero could not shoot with her in the line of fire_ ," Lelouch theorized. The amethyst-eyed teen, slowly lowered the handkerchief, but did not remove his shades. "I rather not," He said causing Zero to freeze.

"Lelouch is that you?" Zero asked earning a nod from when Lelouch turned to face him. "I see you freed the captives, I should have known you would not sit idly by. In any case we better leave immediately, I have a feeling Cornelia is growing impatient," He put away his weapon.

"Black Knights head to the exit immediately!" Zero spoke into his communicator.

Kallen replied, "As you command."

"So I see Euphemia attempted to negotiate with Kusakabe," Zero commented.

Lelouch sighed, "Yes I arrived a bit after it seems one of the soldiers was going to harm a hostage. It didn't help because moments later he tried to sexual assault the same girl."

"Zero what happened to General Kusakabe?" Lelouch asked.

"Kusakabe couldn't be saved. When I told him of the futile situation, he committed seppuku rather than be captured. He did not wish to join our cause either," Zero answered.

Something about it rang false to Lelouch, but he remained silent. They reached the docks where the Black Knights waited on a yacht.

"I think this is where we will part ways," Zero said to Lelouch, taking Euphemia from his arms.

"You will not harm her, right?" Lelouch whispered.

"I promise you I will not hurt you second favorite sister. Now it is best you take the speedboat to escape. I still have business to attend to concerning the media I doubt you wish to be caught on camera," Zero murmured in Lelouch's ear.

Lelouch nodded his head doing what he was told. Once he was far enough away he ditched the uniform.

"Who was that, one of the JLF?" Ohgi asked.

"No he is a spy of mine, he was the one who managed to rescue the hostages due to lack of communication he was unable to tell me. No matter the save is still credited to the Black Knights, Kallen did you do what I asked?" Zero inquired.

Kallen nodded, "Yes, we placed the explosives in the places you told us to."

"Excellent, now we wait…" Zero smirked though it was unseen.

Tamaki blinked confused, "For what?"

As this was occurring Suzaku in the Lancelot destroyed the Raikou guarding the underground tunnel and support beams. The building collapsed thus Suzaku was successful in accomplishing the mission objective.

"I thought so Cornelia, well then this is why it never hurts to be prepared," Zero mused. "That my dear Tamaki," He pulled out a detonator pushing the button.

A chain of explosive went off causing the remainder of the hotel to cave in. "No… it can't be… Lelouch!" Suzaku screamed, believing all the hostages had perished including his friends… including Lelouch.

However moments later, Zero and The Black Knights gained the attention of the media. They stood facing the media, lights shining upon them, proud and unashamed.

"My dear Britannians have no fear. The hostages are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed," Zero stated. As if on cue everyone sans Euphemia arrived back on shore where the Military was stationed.

Zero then stepped back revealing Euphemia now very much awake, "Of course I cannot take all the credit. Your own Princess Euphemia risked her own life to protect the captives by revealing herself to the enemy."

"Damn you Zero! Of all the brazen audacity! If we attack you, Euphie would quickly become your hostage, wouldn't she?" Cornelia cursed.

"We are the Black Knights! We stand by those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of their nationality! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese. We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions.

I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only one who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be!" Zero announced.

The lights shut off and they made their escape all the while Euphemia was left in a life raft to distract the military from pursuing. Thus the Black Knights made their official debut to the world, informing the safety of the hostages and the existence of The Order of the Black Knights.

Suzaku growled in anger at Zero's show of arrogance, snubbing of the military and their efforts to save the captives. Suddenly his phone rang, seeing it was Lelouch, he hurried to answer. "Lelouch please tell me you're alright?!" He yelled.

Lelouch sighed, "I'm fine. Zero rescued me after saving the others. I hid before they could put me with the other hostages."

"Did he recognize you?" Suzaku asked. He feared with Zero's intelligence and connections he could discover Lelouch's identity, unfortunately it was already too late.

Lelouch replied, "I wore shades and covered my face so he didn't get a good look at me. I have to go, can you call Milly to let her know I'm safe. I can't be anywhere near the military."

"Sure I'll just say you were checked out by medical then sent home. Lelouch, I'm glad you're safe when the call dropped my heart stopped in my chest," Suzaku confessed.

"Suzaku thank you. You are such a good friend," Lelouch hung up. His eyes filled with tears feeling like such a liar. "He can't know about my Geass or what I've done. He would never forgive me," He whispered making his way home.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Soon things calmed down, people were checked out by the medics, questioned then sent home. Euphemia was reunited with Cornelia, with the promise of another lecture in sneaking out.

Finally Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku packed everything up to go back to base. "Did you hear from him?" Cecile asked.

"Yes, he called. He's fine and told me not to worry. He's on his way home with our other friends," Suzaku answered earning a sigh of relief from Cecile.

"Good I was worried about him," She smiled.

Lloyd grinned, "Yes it is good to know that boy is safe. Great minds are hard to find, you know."

Cecile yelled, "Lloyd! Must you ruin everything by saying the wrong thing?!"

Suzaku laughed, "He wouldn't be Lloyd if he didn't say things like that."

X

X

* * *

 ～('▽^人)

* * *

 

X

X

"So I assume Lelouch is safe," C.C. spoke as Zero entered into his private room at their headquarters.

Zero groaned, "Yes he's alright."

He began to explain that Lelouch was the one who saved everyone and how he was about to rescue Euphemia, but he shown up.

"If only the security footage wasn't destroyed in the bombing then I could see what truly happened. I guess Lelouch will keep how he subdued the JLF by himself a secret for now," Zero murmured.

C.C. smirked, "Come now even if you did look at the footage, do you really think Lelouch would leave it intact."

Zero shook his head in bemusement, "Probably not. Oh well, I have other ways to find out what his Geass is and what it can do. Though now I'm sure he is aware my Geass needs eye contact. He was wearing sunglasses and a handkerchief as a disguise. He lowered the handkerchief, but didn't take off the glasses. Meaning I'm correct in guessing his Geass does not need eye contact."

"That's a huge advantage over yours, but all the same it does you no good. You still don't know what it can do," C.C. said airily.

Zero shrugged his shoulder and smiled ominously, "True. This calls for a little test."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I'm exhausted that chapter took a lot out of me. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to take a nap now…


	12. Interlude: Jeremiah

 

 

 

Interlude: Jeremiah

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

X

X

* * *

(-ω-) (-ω-) (-ω-)

* * *

X

X

[ **Jeremiah** ]

He could scarcely remember when his life took the drastic turn. No, he could it was just difficult believing that one person could ruin it so thoroughly there was no way to undo it.

He was at the height of his career as an elite Knightmare Frame pilot with the rank of Margrave and a member of the Purist Faction, their de facto leader. He could practically taste the power he accumulated from his hard work and political bullshitting to finally gain access to the information and resources to locate his idol, the late Empress Marianne's children.

No, not their bodies he was a firm believer they were alive. Anyone with a shred of common sense and knowledge of his Prince, his one true Prince Lelouch vi Britannia knew he was a survivor and loved his sister Princess Nunnally unconditionally thus she would be amongst living come hell or high water.

His Prince was a genius of no doubt. He was also blessed with a silver tongue that only came second to that of Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia. The young man would have found a way to make a life for himself and his sister despite the chaos and prosper.

Of course, he tried to launch an investigation when he was younger a foolish, not yet educated in the ways of politics. He blindly believed others were as loyal to the Royal Family and all of their lineage, but he forgot one important thing: everyone has their own agenda.

The higher ranking officers and nobility viewed Lady Marianne's death as a means to rise. Those power hungry fools saw the gaping hole in power waiting to be filled.

They witnessed her climbed through the ranks despite his common ancestry and even though she was likely killed for it by the jealous aristocracy; they believed their bluer blood would keep them safe.

He, on the other hand, considered his late Empress' death for what it truly was a loss for the Empire. Lady Marianne was a shining star surrounded by people far less worthy of the titles they held due to their ancestors' past accomplishments, them marrying the right person, or by the kissing the right ass.

He even saw the discard of his Royal Highnesses Lelouch and Nunnally as a waste. He was well aware that challenging the Emperor was indeed foolish, quite brave, but it did the young man no favors. However the Prince was a child, his mother had recently died, and his younger sister was in critical condition Lelouch should have been forgiven.

Especially since it was obvious that Empress Marianne was the Emperor's one true love, the only one married for love by the way they interacted. Also in the man's own distant way the Emperor loved Lelouch and was the pride out of all progeny.

He knew this to be true when while guarding the young children the Emperor would visit Empress Marianne in their home, Aries Villa while would fail to do so with the other wives and consorts.

The Emperor would talk with Lelouch the most out of all the heirs, well outside of business and politics. It was clear even with the young Prince's line of succession lower than the other heirs Lelouch vi Britannia would be the one to inherit the title of Emperor.

He was aware that Prime Minister Schneizel was the favor although in the line of succession it should have been the First Prince Odysseus. However he knew otherwise, the Emperor was quite healthy for a man his age, he could have held the throne until Prince Lelouch was ready to ascend.

That is why he believed Empress Marianne was killed besides outright envy. She was very protective of her children. No one could go near them without her consent, therefore, people who wished to get close to the successor apparent were blocked.

He was mindful of all the families trying to marry into the vi Britannia line through either child, but Lady Marianne was shrewd and unafraid of even the most powerful of nobility. She rebuffed every single one with that smile she always wore. Those vultures would leave in a huff and she would laugh afterward.

Yes, he with the utmost certainty believed that the vi Britannia's was seen as a threat and whoever responsible for the assassination wish to destroy what remained of the line. He had to find Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally for their own safety, to protect them from those who killed their mother. They would surely wish to finish the job.

However, due to recent events, his goals will be harder to reach. That bastard Zero had wrecked all his efforts, he was disgraced, a laughingstock. He has only kept around because good pilots were hard to come by, but all his titles, his power, his respect were gone.

His only friend was Villetta and she was in the same boat as him. Tracing the origin of his problems would be the very night he was first introduced to Zero where he intends to execute Suzaku Kururugi for the attempted murder of Prince Clovis and to get rid of the Honorary Britannian System in one masterful stroke.

He was no fool he knew the boy was not guilty of prior knowledge of him being on the battlefield at the time of the murder, but they needed the one liable or at least someone to blame and there weren't any clues. Besides the former Prime Minister of Japan's son murdering the Viceroy would make an excellent news article, quite poetic in fact.

However, Zero interrupts his plans though he didn't know who he was at the time. To him, he looked like just some costumed lunatic. The masked revolutionist announces himself publicly as Zero and declares it was he who assaulted Prince Clovis.

Then the conniving snake hints that he had been bribed into assisting Zero in the assassination by calling him that dreaded moniker, "Orange" that now everyone calls him as a joke. Everyone to the highest ranking officer to the lowly foot-soldier calls him that damnable name all because some terrorist gave the implication that he was in on some conspiracy.

Then after exchanging a few words, things start to be indistinguishable he had no memory of the events that took place. There were plenty of witnesses claiming he assisted in Kururugi's rescue even Villetta told him so as well as the media that played the skirmish on loop.

That he battled against his fellow Knights allowing the man who attacked Prince Clovis to escape, but for the life of him, he has no recollection of such a thing. He tried to explain this to Sir Guilford, but was dismissed and further ridiculed by his peers.

Now all he has to look forward to is serving out the rest of his military career as an example to others that failure is not to be tolerated. There is only one way to make things right, to gain back all that he lost and that was to find and kill the man who started it all, Zero.

X

X

* * *

(-ω-) (-ω-) (-ω-)

* * *

X

X

End of Interlude

Author's Note: Just an excerpt into the minds of characters I haven't been giving attention to, which is a shame I really liked Jeremiah's character. At first, he seemed one-dimensional, but then he grew on me.

He was such a loyal badass who was willing to die in service of the vi Britannia name specifically Lelouch's later in the series, what's not to love. Everyone needs a Jeremiah in their life.

 


	13. Requests

Chapter Twelve: Requests

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

It was three o'clock a.m. and Suzaku could not care less about decorum. He knocked on the door. Moments later Sayoko smiled lightly, opened the door, and gestured him to come deeper inside. Lelouch must have foreseen his arrival and instructed her to let him in.

Suzaku nodded in thanks then made a beeline to Nunnally's room knowing Lelouch would be there. Being the doting big brother Lelouch was he would stay with her all night to reassure his sister of his survival and to comfort her.

Suzaku suppressed his initial instincts to rush in and decided to enter quietly just in case the sweet girl was asleep. He sighed in relief upon seeing Lelouch lying next to his sister both fast asleep. Nunnally clutching onto Lelouch's arm tightly while her head resting on his chest.

Amethyst eyes fluttered open as he glanced over to see Suzaku smiling at them, emerald eyes filling with tears. They locked eyes Lelouch silently telling his friend to join them. Suzaku wordlessly did as commanded moved closer.

By the time, Suzaku crossed the room Lelouch gently moved Nunnally further down the bed so Suzaku could climb in. Once Nunnally was settled Suzaku pulled Lelouch into a fierce embrace, cradling Lelouch's head in his chest threading his fingers through Lelouch's silken hair.

Suzaku took a deep breath and inhaled the natural smell of blackberries Lelouch usually carried. "I was so scared when that building exploded and collapsed. I'm so glad you're safe," He whispered in Lelouch's ear tightening his grip ever so slightly, but not enough to cause harm.

"I was too. I didn't want to leave Nunnally or you alone, but Suzaku I have a request. Promise me if anything were to happen to me… you will protect her," Lelouch murmured, returning the hug. The scent of sandalwood, an aroma he's learned over the years to associate with Suzaku, wafted around the ex-prince instantly calming him.

Suzaku nodded his head resolutely, "I promise."

"Thank you," Lelouch breathed then all too soon they released each other, settled down in bed, and went to sleep, exhausted both mentally and physically.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

The next school day was very much dreaded by those involved with the hotel incident. They were subjected to stares, whispers, and those bold enough invasive questions.

Luckily they were never left alone to fend for themselves from the gossipers of Ashford Academy. Lunch time came and they sought refuge in the student council room that was instantly put under lock-down, as declared by Milly.

"I'm glad everyone made it," Milly smiled seeing all the members accounted for even Kallen and Suzaku were present.

"We wanted to make sure you all were alright," Kallen inspected them with her eyes to make sure none was injured. However, she couldn't really tell with Nina. She always seemed to be hunched over her computer.

Shirley insisted, "We're fine we all were checked out by the medics. You're okay too, right Lulu? You weren't with us when they allowed us to leave." She turned her head to look him, she was very concern about him, and barely slept.

"Yes, I was saved and taken out of the building earlier than you. After deemed healthy I was asked questions. Though I imagined it wasn't the amount you all had to answer since I wasn't with you at the time," Lelouch replied.

"True, you lucked out. We were there for hours before the military decided to let us go home," Milly sighed.

"They probably wanted to know about **him** ," Nina murmured.

Rivalz blinked confused, "Who Zero? Did he rescue you himself?"

Nina shook her head wildly, "No it was someone else…"

"Nina, should we really be talking about this? We were told not to speak of the incident," Shirley interjected.

"It must have been one of the Black Knights then," Kallen stated.

Lelouch interposed, "He said as much to me when I asked."

Everyone turned to face him as Suzaku gasped, "Really?"

"That's weird he kept silent the entire time he was with us," Milly commented.

"That's because he only spoke in Japanese. I theorized that when he didn't speak at all at first. I spoke in Japanese to him when asking questions and he answered me," Lelouch replied calmly.

Kallen admired, " _He's good_."

"Why is that? Shouldn't he have been communicating in English?" Suzaku probed.

"Probably because he might have a distinct accent that could be identified or he could be one of those who refused to learn English under protest," Lelouch conceived.

While the others looked pensive over the false speculations Lelouch provided Kallen gazed at Lelouch in awe. " _No wonder Zero wanted Lelouch to work with us. He's dangerous in his own way_ ," Kallen thought.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway Black Knights or not I'm grateful you all are safe," Rivalz grinned.

"Speaking of which we should have a party to celebrate, you know to take our minds off things!" Milly clapped her hands together.

Lelouch raised a brow, "Well Madame President has spoken, what will be the theme of the party this time?"

"Theme?" Kallen questioned tilting her head.

Milly leered, "Oh that's right you haven't attended one of our theme parties yet because of your illness, but, this time, I won't take no for an answer. You just have to come!"

"Don't worry I'll make sure it isn't too crazy," Lelouch assured causing Milly to pout and the others to laugh.

The meeting when on for a while with them only talking of simple things to put everyone at ease and to discuss the party they'll have at the end of the week.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Grim expressions were worn on all the faces in the room. Various bureaucrats and military personnel sat around large round table commencing the official briefing following the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel Incident.

"We briefed all the hostages during the incident and what concerns me is that of the unknown and presumed member of the Black Knights that single-handedly subdued and rescued them. From all accounts and the autopsies on most of the bodies at the scene, the JLF committed suicide. Other bodies appeared to have died of suffocation due to the wreckage, and finally General Kusakabe along with a few of his men performed seppuku," One of the seemingly more competent bureaucrats recited from a report.

He was a younger male in his late twenties. He had long black hair tied in a simple low ponytail, sharp blue eyes, and wore an expensive dark blue suit.

Cornelia tapped her finger on the table in an irritated manner, "Yes concerning those who slashed their own throats, it begs the question: why?"

"And how from what the hostages said the JLF did not look to be doing it of their free will. They were panicking so it was not due to ritual suicide. Especially since their injuries did not resemble the General's in any way," Euphemia added, trying to remain calm despite the grisly discussion.

"There were no toxicants or any chemicals found in their bloodstream or hair samples taken to see if a chemical weapon was used to cause this. However, an agent used could have left no trace, something to fear. Our enemies might have a chemical specialist on their hands. Zero did recover the poison gas capsule." The same bureaucrat hinted.

Guilford sighed, "That is likely. It was never stated by Zero that he destroyed the poison or not when he first appeared. Only the capsule remained at the scene and all that was found from the tests were a harmless colored gas based on a potassium nitride compound and other household products, your standard homemade smoke bomb."

"Meaning he could have very well kept the poison gas and made it into the agent used on the JLF. However how was it that none of the hostages were affected?" Darlton enquired.

"The Black Knights seem to be a more organized and capable group they could have very well have a spy within the JLF," The bureaucrat murmured.

Euphemia connected the dots, "Yes and if the agent was a compound that only could be activated by combining with another chemical then the hostages would not be affected. The JLF could have been poisoned in advance. It would explain why the hostages including myself were unharmed."

"This is all just speculation until we question our own chemical analysts if this is possible," Cornelia interjected.

A slight cough gathered attention as everyone turned to Lloyd. Usually, at these meetings he would daydream about ideas to improve his Lancelot, but today's briefing was actually fascinating him at the moment.

"What Princess Euphemia said is possible. There are chemicals capable of only activating when combined. Some of them also have short shelf lives and expiration dates as well. Whoever this person is must have a deep understanding of various levels of chemistry, biology, and anatomy to do this. Not only that but nerves of steel. It takes a special individual to be able to work with such dangerous chemicals," Lloyd smirked.

Cornelia sneered, "Damn then does that mean Zero could have very well poisoned us!"

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, "Anything is possible, but if he did use that poison gas to make the agent that killed the JLF then it might have been a one-shot deal. From the reports, the gas in the capsule could kill hundreds of thousands. Once you start breaking down the chemical the amount you can use grows smaller. Then you have to account for any failures. So I doubt he poisoned us besides with the security protocols in place it would be hard to poison you or Princess Euphemia."

"Also it goes against what Zero stands for. He could have killed us long ago. Why go through the trouble of rescuing me if he wanted to kill me?" Euphemia questioned.

The crease in Cornelia's brow deepen, "True, but couldn't this chemical specialist just make more.

"There has been a very strict policy on chemical warfare thus the means of which to get the materials needed to create such weapons are near impossible to get. However to be on the safe side we shall conduct an investigation to see if any chemicals needed to make the compound the poison gas was made of or something similar was purchased or stolen, then we'll have our answer," The bureaucrat stated.

"Also, Yeats you might want to look up all chemical purchased in large amounts. This chemist could be talented enough to make something deadly from even the most harmless of chemicals," Darlton added as the bureaucrat, Yeats nodded his head.

After a few more topics were discussed such as the eradication of a few more enemies factions the briefing was called to an end.

"Yeats, please stay for a moment longer," Cornelia called out as nearly everyone already left the conference room. The ones who remained were Cornelia, Euphemia, Guilford, and Darlton.

"Yes Your Highness," Yeats stood calmly.

Cornelia smiled lightly, "You impressed me today. It seems not all my brother's advisors are inept. If you keep up this level of effort then you will be rewarded. I wish for you to head the investigation on the chemist. Records show that you are familiar with chemistry from your studies in the homeland."

She placed a folder with the man's information inside on the table, opening it to show his various degrees in chemistry and biology. "Which tickles my curiosity why are you not using your talents?" Cornelia raised a brow.

Yeats replied, "I am the sole heir to my family and my father has aspirations. I could study to my heart's content and he would pay for my education. All I had to do was I fulfill my family's obligations so I served on his late Highness, Prince Clovis' council. In any case, I only love to study the subject I don't have the mentality to be a doctor and like the Earl said before you must have nerves of steel to actively work around those chemicals, I prefer theory."

Cornelia frowned, "I see… you are dismissed but remember I expect results."

Yeats bowed then left the room. He walked down the series of corridors until he reached his office. Once inside he locked the door, pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "I have done as you suggest, My Lord," He said monotonously.

"Excellent do keep me informed on any developments. Remember to make sure your evidence points to his mysterious chemist and that whatever agent was used was only an accident. You must convince them that it was nigh impossible to recreate. Do whatever it takes to get this subject dropped," Lelouch commanded, his Geass glowed ominously.

Yeats replied, "It will be done, My Lord."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch hung up the phone and sighed, "It was lucky that I remembered playing chess with him and that he was once considered a chemistry prodigy or the damage control would be a lot more complicated."

"It seems that my Geass is developing even faster. To be able to implant suggestions into a person's mind is a powerful and dangerous ability. Not only can I manipulate my mind to an impressive degree, but I am also able to do so with others," He rubbed his throbbing temples after turning off his Geass.

" _And for some reason that scares me to no end_ …" Lelouch thought sadly thinking back to all those who he forced to take their own life. He shook his head furiously, " _If I didn't do what I did then I would have been killed so would all those hostages_."

Lelouch groaned and flopped onto his bed, his arm draped over his eyes. A familiar sound of a phone vibrating snapped Lelouch into a more alert state as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out the phone Zero uses to contact him.

"Hello," Lelouch answered cautiously.

"Hello Rook," Zero purred.

Lelouch blinked, "Rook?"

"It is the codename I assigned you. I think it suits you," Zero replied.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Let me guess you are referred to as King, quite conceited of you."

"If you wish to see it that way, but enough pleasantries I have a request I must ask of you. You see due to what transpired at the Kawaguchi Lake Cornelia will be on the warpath. She is gunning for the Japanese Liberation Front," Zero informed.

"What does this have to do with me?" Lelouch inquired.

Zero smirked, "I will be using this military operation to capture Cornelia. There is an area I wish to station the Black Knights to keep us hidden until the battle takes place. The only way for us to get to that strategic point is to get past the outposts set up throughout the area. I will need you to be the one to seize them. Do you think you can do that? After all, you managed to rescue the hostages so you should have no trouble with this."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in annoyance, " _He knows I used my Geass to do it, but not exactly what was done. He could have seen the bodies, but all he knows is that they killed committed suicide_."

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding Lelouch replied, "I'll assist you in this mission, but only if you do something for me. This is a partnership after all."

Zero taken aback by Lelouch's boldness hesitated for a second, "Yes what is it? If it is about Cornelia, I will not kill her so there is no need to worry."

"I know you will not kill Cornelia since you said the words capture, not kill so I am not worried in the least. What I want is this, I wish to ask Cornelia questions of my own and I want to do this alone," Lelouch said.

Zero chuckled at how astute Lelouch was to know he wasn't going to kill Cornelia from the way he phrased his statement. "If that is all then I shall fulfill your request. One question, Cornelia will immediately recognize you how will question her without Cornelia finding out about you?"

"That is for me to know besides I will be disguised during this operation anyway if that puts your mind at ease," Lelouch retorted.

"Oh concerning your disguise I have something very special for you. It should arrive right about now…" Zero said just as the doorbell rang.

Lelouch rushed to the door to find a package on his doorstep. Luckily he reached the door before Sayoko. He couldn't help, but noticed the disappointed look on her face at not getting there first.

Panting slightly Lelouch reentered his room and locked the door. He opened the package and gasped slightly causing Zero to laugh.

Inside was a costume similarly designed to the trademarked Zero attire. The costume consists of a form-fitting, dark purple that almost looked black suit, which Lelouch noticed was padded lightly with armor. The suit consisted of a swallowtail coat, waistcoat, high collared long-sleeved shirt, pants, gloves, and cravat. Lelouch mused appreciatively that the outfit combines Victorian fashion with sleek modern tastes to be elegant, but practical.

There was also black cloak that would encircle his head, could practically cover his entire body made of the same material as his inner-armored suit, and also had a hidden pocket to hide a weapon. Moving aside the clothing were two more pieces to his costume. He went straight for what would be the most recognizable feature of his outfit, the mask.

It was black and dark purple with six spikes, three on each side at the edges with a silver long variation of the Geass Sigil stretched over its bottom symbolizing the Rook chess piece. The mask hides the wearer's face, appearing opaque from the outside, but transparent from the inside.

The piece was a pair of shin-high boots that had a hidden compartment inside the heels that the same Geass Sigil on the top with the ends of the Sigil wrapping around. "Are you still there?" Lelouch asked into the phone he forgot he was holding.

Zero replied in a highly amused tone, "Yes do you like it?"

"A bit much don't you think?" Lelouch folded his arms gazing down at his costume.

"You are my Rook and I believe the design would look very appealing on you. You will be representing me as such you should look as if you belong to me," Zero said throatily causing Lelouch to blush.

Lelouch snorted, "Very well."

"Now then let's go over the details of the operation and don't worry I'll make sure your reception into the Black Knights is a warm one," Zero smirked.

Lelouch inwardly flinched, he forgot that this would mean he would be meeting the other Black Knights. He took a deep breath, put away his disguise, and hidden away it in his closet as he listened to Zero's plans.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Well Lelouch has a costume now and he's officially part of the Black Knights. I didn't make it like his Zero costume in the anime. I did this because well he isn't Zero, he's Rook much like Kallen is the Black Knight's Queen.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time…


	14. The Balancing Act

Chapter Thirteen: The Balancing Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"That snarky little…." Jeremiah hissed in anger as Villetta attempted at calming him down. They just had a rather uneventful and unproductive meeting with Diethard Ried.

Villetta sighed, "Calm down Lord Jeremiah no reason to be this angry. He's in the same boat as us and we need the resources that we no longer have because of our demotion. He is our only ticket to getting the information we need."

"Are you sure this is the best route to gaining more information?" Jeremiah folded his arms angrily.

"He's our safest bet. He might not look like it, but he has many connections and we'll need to get ahead of the curve if we want to gain our old ranks and eventually be promoted higher," Villetta stated sternly.

Jeremiah sighed, "I think that you should do most of the talking I'll only end up arguing with the man. I'm going to take a walk."

Villetta watched him go with slight apprehension. She knew how much he counted on attaining power, to conduct his own investigation into the vi Britannia children, but Zero ruined his chances. So with a determined scowl she marched back inside.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Moments later Jeremiah could be found pacing outside the building giving off the impression of a caged beast ready to snap at the smallest provocation so he was given a wide berth. He waited for Villetta who he saw before leaving that she went back into the building.

She came out about fifteen minutes later and sighed at the sight of her superior and friend. " _He's brooding again_ ," Villetta shook her head and walked up to Jeremiah. "I've got what we came for," She stated.

Jeremiah nodded, "Well? What did he tell you?"

"He had confirmation of the Viceroy Cornelia's plans in leading an operation to destroy the remnants of the Japan Liberation Front. She is hoping that Tohdoh will make an appearance. He is an important figure to the morale for the rebels even in other factions," She informed.

Jeremiah hissed angrily, "And we weren't directly told this meaning she never planned on having us there from the start!"

Villetta held her hands up disarmingly, "Calm down. You didn't think I was really in that snake's presence for that long, did you? I called in a favor, what remains of the Purists Faction will participate in the battle. Unfortunately, we're going to be in a rather strategically useless position, but at least we'll be there."

Jeremiah smiled slightly, "Thank you. With any luck Zero will be there and I'll capture him myself and prove my innocence."

"We don't know if he'll show up. He assisted us during the hostage situation so he doesn't appear to be the JLF's ally," Villetta argued.

"No, he claims to be a friend to those who need defending, but if he wants to gain the love of all the Elevens he'll show up, if only to snag the remaining JLF soldiers to add to his own ranks," Jeremiah countered.

Villetta frowned, "That's very true and we can't just take our speculations to the Viceroy, she would never believe us."

"So we'll be extra vigilant," Jeremiah smirked. He felt rather optimistic about the operation.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Unbelievable these are Glasgows, right?" A Black Knight member grinned excitedly.

"No, they're the modified versions called the Burai," Another replied as the newest recruits all gathered around the few models in one of the warehouses the Black Knights used to store their equipment.

Meanwhile the original members stood before Guren Mk-II, staring in awe. "It's amazing our own manufactured Knightmare. With it we'll be able to combat Britannia's Lancelot," Kallen smiled.

"Yes and you'll be the one to pilot it," Zero materialized out of the darkness along with C.C., startling everyone by their sudden entrance, but were quick to give salutes upon seeing him.

Kallen's eyes widen in disbelief and fear, "You… I mean you should be the one to pilot the Guren, the defenses will be better suited to protect you."

"You are our ace, Kallen. You must be the one to command the Guren to battle. You have the skills to match if not surpass the pilot of the Lancelot. Before the only difference between you were that he had superior weaponry, now the gap has significantly minimized. I'll be just fine in a Burai," Zero stated. Everyone stared in reverence of his words.

Kallen bowed in gratitude as Zero nodded then turned to leave. "Hold on we have some more intel on the upcoming battle in Narita sent in by one of our spies," Ohgi notified.

"That reminds me shouldn't we tell them of our newest recruit," C.C. interjected earning everyone's attention. They received recruits all the time, but the way she spoke hinted at someone special.

Zero chuckled deeply, "Yes, that's true. Do come out, Rook."

Another figure came out of the shadows, seemingly male and clad in a dark costume comparably designed to Zero's attire though with major differences. The suit combined Victorian fashion with sleek modern tastes instead of the more combat oriented suit Zero wore.

However, the mask was the main focus. Much like the rest of the outfit, it was modeled after Zero's own mask, except the colors were black and dark purple with six spikes, three on each side at the edges with a silver long variation of the Geass Sigil stretched over its bottom. Despite his lithe stature, he made an imposing figure wrapped in his black cloak, standing in complete silence.

"This is one of my personal recruits, his code name is Rook. He is a master strategist and information gatherer. Please be as respectful towards him as you are with me," Zero announced.

"How come he gets a fancy costume?" Tamaki grumbled.

Rook turned his head slowly towards Tamaki making the man involuntarily flinched. There was something off-putting about the graceful, yet measured movement.

"It would be better if none of you recognize my appearance for all our safety. It will come a time when you may see me out in public, so as not to jeopardize a potential mission, you cannot react to my presence," Rook replied.

Tamaki looked a bit confused so Rook elaborated, "One of my functions is information gathering as stated by Zero. If you come across me outside of our meetings you might approach me when I'm actually on assignment and inadvertently blow my cover. So hiding my identity will insure that does not happen. It is not a matter of trust."

Many eyes brightened in realization and nodded their heads in agreement. They would often gravitate towards other members of their organization unconsciously that could be detrimental for a spy.

" _He's good_ ," Kallen mused with appreciative smile. She was astounded at how easily Lelouch persuaded everyone especially Tamaki of all people not to be offended by him masking his identity.

"Now then: Ohgi, Kallen, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Minami, Inoue, and Yoshida come with me," Zero gestured them to follow, with C.C. and Rook taking the rear. He led them to the conference room/war room.

"Let's begin the meeting, shall we?" Zero stood before them pointing to a projection of the Narita Mountains. "Ohgi you said you had some intel?" He asked.

"As we all know Cornelia will be taking her forces to wipe out what is left of the JLF. It is estimated she'll bring nearly her entire offensive force. With the overwhelming numbers it might not be possible for us to defeat them. I propose we go to at least allow as many soldiers as we can to flee. Once we do so then we'll extend our hand in friendship so we may be able to join forces," Ohgi suggested.

Inoue murmured, "Yes, with us divided we can't assure the Japanese population that we have their best intentions. That it is as if we're trying to fulfill our own agenda with so many factions. It would be difficult for anyone to choose who to support."

"Agreed and it is what the difference between Britannia and Japan. Their forces are of one mind and body while we are dissented. We need the other factions to understand that this isn't a popularity contest, we are at war," Zero uttered.

Tamaki spoke out, "Yeah, but those guys are considered elites. They won't let us join. The JLF thinks we're a bunch of amateurs playing at war and do we really need to turn tail and run because that what it looks like to me if we go there just to help the JLF escape, I doubt they're even thank us for it."

"I think Tamaki has a point. Zero do you have a plan that could even out things?" Yoshida asked.

"I have a recommendation," Rook spoke out surprising everyone. He stepped forward directly in front of the hologram of Narita.

Zero smirked underneath his helmet, "Well let's hear it."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Guess what everyone, we might actually have a chance to see actual battle and gather the precious data I need!" Lloyd bounced into the hanger where Cecile looked over reports and Suzaku did his homework, it was a rather slow day.

"That is good news. Oh, is it about the operation in Narita?" Cecile asked.

Lloyd grinned, "Getting your fill of gossip in the mess hall again I see, but you're right! It's been greenlit, we'll be going along with the Viceroy and it's against the JLF so we have a good chance to see combat."

He pulled out a map from his pocket and spread it out on the desk. "We'll be stationed here at the rear of the command center, not ideal, but it will do," Lloyd added pointing at their projected location on the battlefield.

"Yes, the JLF are military trained soldiers left over from Area Eleven's air force, army, and navy. They certainly are not your average terrorists," Cecile agreed.

"If the JLF falls then the only major opposition will be the Black Knights," Suzaku commented.

A familiar voice spoke out, "Then the rebellion will all but be concluded and another nation will be under Britannia's heel."

"L.L. it's nice to see you, but it's really late shouldn't you be home by now?" Cecile smiled when seeing the young man she quickly grew fond of, though it saddened her that he had to visit whilst disguised.

"I just came to tell you I'll be taking a little trip to Narita during the weekend," L.L. said as Cecile gasped, Lloyd raised a brow, and Suzaku nearly choked on his saliva.

Suzaku coughed, "What?! You can't go there will be a military operation going on in that location and around that time!"

L.L. gave a deadpan expression, "I'll be in the settlement below not the actual mountains. I'm sure the fighting won't reach the city."

Suzaku blinked, "What?"

"The Japan Liberation Front is held up in the Narita Mountains and it is one of the worst kept secrets around. It is one of the largest pieces of land still owned by the Japanese. It is the perfect place for a stronghold and strategically a good hiding spot," L.L. smirked, gently setting aside a large attaché case then pointed at the summit of the mountain on the map.

"If done right it could be turned into a fortress with the bonus that the terrain makes it difficult for Knightmares to traverse. So when you go there to fight them be careful some of the ground can be unstable," L.L. added.

"It's scary when you do that," Suzaku sighed, smacking his head on the desk.

Cecile giggled, "You are rather talented. It's a shame you don't wish to join the military they could use your insight."

"The Viceroy isn't uneducated in tactical thinking so it'll be fine her only downfall is her temper and sense of pride often gets in the way," L.L. commented.

"So why are you going to Narita again?" Suzaku asked.

L.L. smiled, "To visit the Rosenberg Institute. My friend Shirley has a father that works there who heard of my interest in Sakuradite and offered me a tour."

"Well understanding Sakuradite is helpful in fully comprehending the Yggdrasil Drive, I approve! Oh and do tell me of any  **interesting**  information you can to find out there," Lloyd smirked earning one from L.L.

"Of course information is more valuable than anything. I'll tell you anything of  **interest**  there," L.L.'s eyes glittered mischievously making both Suzaku and Cecile shiver.

Suzaku complained, "I knew introducing you two to each other would be a bad idea."

"Nonsense!" Lloyd and L.L. said in unison earning twin groans from Cecile and Suzaku.

"So will Shirley be going?" Suzaku asked.

L.L. shook his head, "No, she gets rather bored with the subject and I don't want to give the girl false hope." Upon seeing curious looks from the scientists L.L. explained, "She has a crush on me."

"That's a huge understatement. She's in love with you," Suzaku said monotonously making Cecile believe he was jealous.

"It seems that L.L. does not return her feelings so it's fine, right?" Cecile said placidly.

L.L. knew what she was trying to do and laughed inwardly, "Yes, no need to worry Suzaku you are still number three in my heart."

"Number three?" Cecile inquired, wondering if he was joking or not.

"Oh, yes my sister always comes first, then knowledge, and Suzaku come after that," L.L. laughed outright at the indignant look on Suzaku's face.

Lloyd leered at Suzaku, "Not doing your job right if you're number three, but at least I know the boy has his priorities straight."

"Lloyd!" Suzaku and Cecile shouted.

"Anyway I only came to tell you the news so you don't have to worry about me if you don't hear from me right away. You how I get carried away with learning new things," L.L. said.

Suzaku nodded, "Right, but be careful I know I can't talk you into not going and it looks like Shirley's dad is already expecting you."

"I'm sure the Viceroy took steps to make sure the battle doesn't reach the settlement," Cecile reassured.

"I guess you're right, but call me when you get a chance. I mean it," Suzaku gave a meaningful stare.

L.L. chuckled before his face grew serious, "I know and you stay safe as well. I know you like to jump into things without thinking so try not to injure yourself too much out there."

Suzaku nodded resolutely making L.L. smile, "Excellent. Well then good night and good luck." He grabbed his case and turned to leave, but not before kissing Suzaku on the cheek. Out of the corner of his eye saw Cecile blush and Lloyd smirk.

Suzaku glared while watching his friend walk out the hanger, shoulders shaking trying to suppress his laughter.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch's mirth faded as he headed home. " _I hope my plan works and Cornelia's slight suspicion of Suzaku's loyalties keeps him out of the battle. That reminds me I never did thank Zero for rescuing Suzaku_ ," He walked into an empty alleyway near the school, removed his contacts put them in a container, and placing them in his attaché case.

" _No, I can't afford to doubt myself now. Everything must be executed perfectly. Luckily, it was easy to convince Shirley into arranging my tour with Mr. Fenette, so he can be my alibi if anyone asks_ ," Lelouch sighed running his fingers through his hair to get it back to his normal hairstyle.

When he entered his home Nunnally greeted him making Lelouch smile, "Heard me coming in, did you? Guess I can never try to sneak out with your sharp ears."

"No, so I'll know if you go out to see your boyfriend," Nunnally teased, even if she couldn't see she knew her brother was blushing.

"Very funny Nunnally, so are you sure you'll be alright during my trip?" Lelouch asked, trying to change the subject.

Nunnally recognized the ploy, but allowed it, "Yes, Milly and Shirley said they'll keep me company while you're away."

"You mean gossip and plot. It's alright. Just be sure to enjoy yourself. Also keep Milly in line," Lelouch chuckled.

Nunnally giggled, "I will if you do the same. I think it's great you're interested in science and you're going so you can work together with Suzaku. You can keep him safe because I don't think he's cut out for engineering."

"I agree," Lelouch laughed. "Now come along I'll tuck you into bed," He wheeled Nunnally to her room.

Nunnally whispered, "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yes, I promise", Lelouch murmured. " _I have to remember in the end I'm doing all this for you, Nunnally_ ," He smiled although it was tinged with sadness.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: This chapter was centered on to the three main personas of Lelouch. Rook, the Black Knight's information gatherer and spy; L.L., the friend and the protégé of Lloyd; and Lelouch Lamperouge, the loving big brother to Nunnally and best friend/ **boyfriend**  to Suzaku Kururugi.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was more of a prelude to the next chapter. Until next time…


	15. Choices

Chapter Fourteen: Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch zeroed in on the tall older male waiting at the entrance of the railway station he took to reach Narita. "Hello, Mr. Fenette my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. It's very nice to meet you," Lelouch offered his hand for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well," Mr. Fenette smiled disarmingly at Lelouch while shaking his hand. Lelouch wasn't fooled although he had an alternative motive for coming he knew the man also had a reason for allowing him to visit.

"I've heard a lot about you from my daughter Shirley. She speaks nothing, but good things about you," Mr. Fenette added.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion before fading into a more friendly expression, "Same here when I told of my interests in Sakuradite she mentioned about your work here at Rosenberg Institute. She seemed very proud and with good reason, your research here has resulted in the many luxuries Britannia now possesses."

Mr. Fenette blushed a bit at the compliment making Lelouch inwardly smirk, " _So Shirley gets her habit of blushing at the slightest word of praise from her father, interesting_."

"Well come along I have a lot to show you," Mr. Fenette guided Lelouch out, never seeing Lelouch's Geass glowing ominously.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Are you sure Rook is going to be alright by himself Zero? Maybe I should have gone with him I mean the place is crawling with Britannia soldiers?" Tamaki asked as the Black Knights waited for Rook's signal.

Zero though confident Rook would succeed did share in Tamaki's concern. " _Strange how the man appears to be very apprehensive and abrasive in nature yet he somehow grew very fond of Lelouch so quickly_ ," The masked man wondered.

[ **Flashback** ]

"I hope we haven't gotten on the wrong foot," Rook stepped towards Tamaki who leaned against a wall in a corner of the conference room while the others talked among themselves though they all listened in to make sure Tamaki didn't say or do something foolish.

Tamaki wordlessly shook his head. "I'm not here to step on anyone's toes. I know how valuable each of you are to Zero," Rook said.

Tamaki couldn't see it, but he knew the person underneath was smiling, "You really think so?"

Rook clearly hearing the hopeful tone replied, "Yes you have potential, I also believe you must hold courage to be able to fight Britannia in spite of the odds against you. They do own most of the world after all. You could have very well sat back and did nothing like many of the population instead you chose to fight. You only need to find you own talent, if you truly feel as if you are not contributing enough."

Tamaki's eyes glistened and he suddenly pulled Rook into a hug, "Thanks a lot. We're going to be the best of friends I just know it!"

Rook awkwardly patted Tamaki on the back causing those in the room to chuckle at the strange picture they made.

[ **End of Flashback** ]

"Rook is very proficient and can do this task," Zero answered. Then right on cue a bright light flashed through the foliage of the forest. "Alright move to the next position," He ordered.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Thank you for your cooperation. Remember you will report nothing is amiss and forget any strange activity that has happened," Rook commanded.

The two JLF scouts nodded their heads resolutely, "Of course."

Rook left and jumped into his Knightmare to go to the next outpost. "Luckily Zero lent me a Burai or I would never be able to get around so fast," Rook murmured. It was a black Burai and painted on its chest was a symbol of the Rook chess piece.

Unbeknownst to Rook, Zero had entered the outpost. "Hello gentlemen I have a few questions for you," Zero said ominously, his Geass glowing brightly.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

It took a bit of time, but the group arrived at the specified location on the mountain where Rook was waiting. "I see you all made here safely and in record time. It is very fortunate we were able to circumvent the Britannia forces as well," Rook greeted the Black Knights.

"It helps that they are all quite busy with their operation and the information we obtained gave us their exact positions on the mountain so they were easy to avoid," Zero stated.

"Great job, how the hell did you manage to get us passed the scouts?" Tamaki slung an arm around Rook's shoulders after exiting out of his Burai.

Rook tilted his head and responded ambiguously, "I'm very persuasive."

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Ohgi asked almost sounding accusing.

"No, not this time," Rook whispered, withdrawing from Tamaki then stood off away from the others.

Tamaki glared at Ohgi before racing after Rook. "What did he mean by that?" Inoue inquired hesitantly.

"This is not Rook's first mission, remember? He was the one who assisted us in the hostage situation. In order to complete the mission and escape, he had to kill. You can see he's not very proud of it, but his life was at stake and there was no other choice," Zero answered.

"We understand, what those rogue members of the JLF did was terrible and put a lot of people in danger," Kallen spoke up.

Ohgi relented, "Besides we all would have made the same decision. I'll apologize to him when I get the chance."

"I know you wish to make the Japan Liberation Front our allies so killing their soldiers is a bad idea, but I trust Rook and if he stated he didn't kill them, then he did not. Now enough talk, it's time to step up the excavators," Zero directed, turning to face the rest of the Black Knights, his cape fluttered rather dramatically from his sudden movements.

Tamaki and Rook were speaking in hush tones. "You sure you're alright I know Ohgi can be a bit judgmental when it comes to extreme methods. I guess it's because he used to be a teacher," Tamaki sighed.

"Most likely, in any case I'm a stranger so he is wary of me," Rook commented.

"Well, once this plan of yours work he'll change his mind about you and learn to trust you," Tamaki grinned confidently.

Rook tilted his head in semblance of raising a brow, "You're very optimistic, aren't you?"

"Rook, Tamaki it's time," Zero announced. The two men made their way back over to the rest of the group. "Kallen whenever you're ready," He nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Right," Kallen took a deep breath and utilizes the Radiant Wave Surger to cause a massive landslide. Everyone could feel the very earth beneath their feet tremble as if the ground was going to cave into itself.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"What was that?" Suzaku asked as Lloyd was quite silent, only wordless staring at the screen.

"Suzaku, don't panic, but a landslide was triggered somehow," Lloyd began to explain.

Suzaku's eyes widened, "Landslide? Where? Don't tell me…"

"Calm down a moment Suzaku. It diminished before reaching the edges of the settlement. Sub-Viceroy has already sent forces to evacuate the civilians as we speak," Cecile uttered, though Suzaku could tell she was quite worried.

Lloyd interjected, "After this is all done we'll go down and check if he's there. Besides we can't do anything until the battle is over anyway."

"You're right we can't leave our post," Suzaku sighed.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

The JLF grasped onto anything solid and watched as their monitors flashed warning symbols and were covered with static. Soldiers each was either yelling out questions or commands, trying to make sense of the chaos.

Major General Tatewaki Katase grunted, " _If only Tohdoh was here then another divine wind like the miracle of Itsukushima would blow_."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Waves of mud and debris rolled in seemingly unending waves sweeping down the mountain taking out portions of the Britannian forces, isolating Cornelia's unit. The landslide crashed upon the outer edges of the settlement below, flooding mud through the streets, but for the most part was harmless.

" _My calculations were correct if we used the standard output, half the settlement would have been wiped out. Luckily Nina and I discussed probability so thoroughly a couple of weeks ago_ ," Rook sighed in relief.

"Black Knight prepare for combat!" Zero shouted. The Black Knight roared as they raced into their Knightmares and grabbed their weapons. "Rook you will be coming with me and the Guren. I know you wish to question Cornelia and this will be your best chance," He whispered to Rook.

Rook nodded his head and entered his Burai, preparing to follow along Zero and Kallen. It was smooth sailing for them with little opposition, but that came to an end in the form of a lone Sutherland.

"Face me Zero!" Jeremiah yelled. He barreled towards the small group of Burai, taking out the two guards assigned to protect Zero and Rook. He was going to attack Zero's and Rook's Knightmares next only to be cut off by the Guren Mk-II.

Fortunately Jeremiah had the skill to leap back, but he lost his primary weapon in the process. Villetta gasped, "What is that? I've never seen anything like it. Can the Elevens really be capable of using such technology?"

Jeremiah shouted, "I know you're here Zero. Only you would try to attack Princess Cornelia whilst her back is turned, you slimy coward!"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, I'm surprised they allowed you to pilot a Knightmare let alone take place in this important battle. How much did you have to beg? I shouldn't be so shock. You are nothing, but a Britannian dog, after all. Isn't that right Orange boy," Zero purred.

Something in Jeremiah snapped as he tried another blind charge. The Guren's right arm reached out towards Jeremiah letting him know that being grabbed would be a bad idea. Regrettably he didn't know that the Knightmare had the ability to extend its reach.

"Sorry, but I can't afford to lose," Kallen said solemnly pressing the button activating the Radiant Wave Surger.

"What?" Jeremiah could only sit back helplessly watching the metal warp unnaturally from the radiation emitting from the silvery hand. The Sutherland's electronics rendered completely unsalvageable with only the emergency ejection activating. "No, I can't back out now. Not with Zero so close!" His nose bled, his eyes becoming bloodshot.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta screamed when a fiery explosion filled the air, obscuring everyone's vision as they never saw Jeremiah managing to escape making them believe he died. In all the confusion the Guren Mk-II made quick work of the remaining Sutherlands leaving Cornelia wide open.

Zero smirked, " _Well, it seems Cornelia is out of options_."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords had finally arrived on the battlefield with their own custom Burai to take advantage of the confusion so they could avenge their fallen Japan.

"Your Highness you must retreat!" Guilford implored Cornelia blocking Tohdoh from attack her.

Cornelia sighed, "Very well. Hold them off. I have a plan to turn this around. Meet me at Point Nine."

"I understand," Guilford smiled, watching her escape safely. "I won't let you harm my Princess!" His eyes narrowed determinedly, knowing that this pilot could only be Japan's Knight, the one who performed that miracle from seven years ago.

As the fight went on, Euphemia was having her own dilemma. The advisors left behind to help her were shouting various strategies, arguing why she should listen to them, but all she could do is look down at the monitor with the command center's symbol glowing along with the citizens who were evacuated once the landslide had reached the outskirts of the settlement.

Euphemia didn't want to take any chances that the battle would create another landslide and had reserve forces move the civilians to safety behind them, stationed far away from the actual fighting. Things took a turn for the worse, it appears they would have to get involved, which would leave the civilians without defense, something Euphemia did not want to do.

" _What do I do_?" Euphemia bit her lips. She wanted to be strong, no needed to be strong, like her sister.

Suddenly Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile appeared on the screen. "Hello, it seems like you're in a bit of trouble. Don't worry we'll be more than happy to help," Lloyd smiled.

"How dare you speak so insolently to the Sub-Viceroy?!" One of the advisors yelled.

"You are to say silent and observe!" Another shouted.

Cecile smiled apologetically, "Normally we would, but the situation is becoming critical out there and it would benefit everyone if we added our strength and assist."

"Sub-Viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you please allow me to enter the battle," Suzaku asked. His statement wasn't taken well by the advisors claiming Suzaku only wanted glory, but Euphemia knew better.

She stared ahead noticing Suzaku was trying to convey a message to her silently. She saw his lips moving, but no sound came out. Her eyes narrowed in focus as she read his lips: Please Euphie… L.L. is out there…

"I understand please go at once," Euphemia bidden, holding an outward stoic façade. Suzaku thanked her silently as they closed the conference call and prepared to launch.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Cornelia gritted her teeth in frustration, she was surrounded. A strange red Knightmare was in her direct path and another small unit of Burai was above her.

"This is checkmate, Cornelia. Surrender now and you will not be harmed," Zero insisted whilst remaining strangely calm and detached.

His tone made Cornelia's blood boil. It reminded her of the condescending way Schneizel would speak to those he deemed incompetent or how he would speak to an opponent he knew was trapped.

Cornelia sighed, knowing her reinforcements weren't going to make it in time, so her only choice was to fight the red Knightmare to clear her path, despite her energy running low.

To her alarm the Guren was the far superior Knightmare dancing around her attacks effortlessly and its extra-long reach permitted the Guren to grasp Cornelia's lance and send waves of radiation destroying both the weapon and the arms it was attached to.

Just as Cornelia moved to fire her gun at the Guren Mk-II, both the gun and her remaining arm was blow off by gunfire from above. "Coward, attacking from the rear!" Cornelia shouted at Zero upon seeing smoke waft from Zero's Knightmare machine gun.

"This is war, my dear such tactics are often employed. Haven't you done so in the past or have you forgotten Saitama, already?" Zero raised a brow.

Cornelia growled angrily in response before exhaling deeply. " _I have no choice_ ," She sighed. "Guilford, my Knight, you and Dalton take care of Euphie for me. As an Imperial Princess I'll fight to the last!" Cornelia made one last charge at the Guren.

Zero clicked his tongue in annoyance, "She's as stubborn as ever." He was about to speak once more, but the arrival of a very familiar white Knightmare stopped him. " _Damn it, so they were desperate enough to deploy it_ ," He sneered.

"Viceroy I'm here to help," Suzaku stated, the Lancelot kneeling over Cornelia's Gloucester.

Rook stiffened upon seeing the Lancelot, " _I should have known, neither Suzaku nor Euphie could just stand back and watch especially when someone they care about is in danger_." A soft smile crossed his lips.

"Rook, can you do it?" Zero asked on the private line set up so he could take to Rook without anyone listening.

"Hmm?" Rook didn't understand what he was being asked.

Zero elaborated, "The Guren Mk-II is more than a match for the Lancelot. This leaves Cornelia to attack us. She won't allow anyone of her soldiers to fight while doing nothing. So are you able to fight her?"

"Yes," Rook said resolutely.

"Excellent," Zero smirked. Then as if on cue everyone attacked at once. The Guren and Lancelot squared off, Cornelia fought Zero and his small forces. Despite her Knightmare's state she still possessed great fighting skills and was able to damage Zero's Knightmare. Rook stepped into her way and knocked her back down the ravine.

In the meantime due to the speed of The Guren, Kallen evades Suzaku's attacks, which startles Suzaku, so he tried to fight her with the Lancelot's swords only for it to be destroyed by the Guren's claws.

"Well then let's try this!" Suzaku fired his Knightmare's gun at the Guren, only to be shocked to discover not only was the Radiant Wave Surger and offensive weapon, but used in the right way it could be used defensively, blocking VARIS's shot.

However, the effect of stopping the blast knocks the Guren off the cliff damaging the claw. " _Our fighting capabilities are severely lowered with the Guren's main weapon offline and I won't risk Lelouch in this pointless battle. We'll capture Cornelia another time_ ," Zero exhaled angrily. "Black Knights retreat. I will not have you wasting your lives here without cause," He ordered, leading Rook to their escape point.

Kallen, Tamaki, and Ohgi left in their Knightmares. Seeing they were safe for the moment Suzaku checked on Cornelia.

"Go after Zero," Cornelia directed Suzaku.

"Yes Viceroy," Suzaku reluctantly did as command using his speed to quickly catch up with Zero and Rook. With the Lancelot's advanced weaponry Suzaku dismantled both Zero's and Rook's Burai. "Special Core Head Trailer, found Zero and another of the Black Knights heading in for capture," Suzaku spoke into his headset, raising the VARIS at the dismantled Knightmares.

Suzaku frowned, " _Zero I owe you more than you know. You saved not only my life, the lives of innocent people, but you also saved Lelouch and Euphemia. However, your methods are wrong_."

"Rook if you have a chance, please escape," Zero whispered then exited his broken Knightmare standing before the Lancelot, apparently fearless.

Rook smiled sadly underneath his mask, "Sorry Zero I can't do that." To both Suzaku's and Zero's shock, Rook came out of his Burai and stood in front of Zero, blocking him. " _I have no choice_ ," He gritted his teeth, his Geass glowed.

"Rook, get out of here!" Zero shouted, moving to push Rook out of the way only to stop when C.C. arrived.

Suzaku gasped, " _I know her, she is working with the Black Knights, but I thought she was dead_."

C.C walked up to the Lancelot and placed her hand on its leg. "What are you doing?!" Zero yelled, wondering if all his partners have lost their minds.

" _Can she use her telepathy without having a contract with the person_ ," Rook had more of an idea what C.C. was attempting, but was skeptical of its success.

"I cannot let you harm either one of them. It would be problematic if they died," She said as her Geass Sigil lit up and sent chaotic images into Suzaku's mind, immobilizing him.

Zero and Rook approached her, but Zero was the one who spoke, "What did you do to him? Are you trying to form another contract?"

"She is most likely using her telepathy to keep the pilot from attacking," Rook stated, keeping Suzaku's identity a secret, hoping C.C. didn't discover this through the indirect connection she formed.

Zero glanced back at Rook, "You know of her having this power?"

"You both should leave now," C.C. urges them to escape.

Zero smirked, "Why bother. We have this unique opportunity, we can see who the pilot behind the Lancelot is and get rid of him thus weakening our enemy."

Rook froze in place before an angry expression formed on his unseen face, " _Not on my watch_." His Geass glowed ominously, " **We're leaving**."

C.C. gasped softly as she watched Zero turn around and left the battlefield without saying a word of protest. "You used your Geass on him," She stated.

"He was making foolish decisions. I need him alive, too. He is my only hope in finding my mother's murderer. Anyway I'm sure whatever you did to that pilot will hold him off so we can escape," Rook said, appealing to her own ostensibly selfish nature.

C.C. nodded her head, slowly removing her hand from the Lancelot. She and Rook stepped back seeing the Knightmare was still very much frozen. "Ready?" She saw Rook grabbing a shoulder bag out of the rubble that was his Knightmare.

"Yes, but we must part ways. There is somewhere I need to be," Rook raced into the woods. C.C. smiled knowingly and went off to find Zero.

However, Suzaku remained halted with images of his father haunting him. His hands griping the controls tightly and his entire body trembled only to be found moments later by the Special Core unable to coax him out of the Lancelot.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Well here's the newest chapter, hope you all liked it. How did you like the differences between the original and this version?


	16. Aftermath

Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy! I don't know if this was made clear, but whenever Lelouch is written as L.L. he is in that particular disguise. I had a reader confused by this so I wish to make that understood. The same goes for when he is written as Rook.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

L.L. knew it was reckless of him to sneak into the military's base on the battlefield, but how else was he going to get to Suzaku, who he knew was distressed. He could sense it. Whatever images C.C. projected must have been so horrific that the normally boundless energy Suzaku possessed was nearly snuffed out.

Luckily, the Special Core was stationed away from the regular military so he was able to get there without any trouble and undetected.

The closer he got the easier it was to hear the murmurs of Lloyd, Cecile, and Euphemia. "Suzaku, are you alright?!" L.L. called out, climbing up the scaffolding leading up to the Lancelot.

"Le… L.L., how did you get here?" Cecile gasped, moving aside to let L.L. closer.

L.L. smiled, but it was obviously fake, "I have my ways." His expression grew grim, "Suzaku, it's me please open the hatch."

Whilst inside the cockpit, Suzaku trembled, his eyes staring out unseeingly as he failed to respond. L.L. sighed after receiving no reply. "Can you guys give us a moment alone?" He turned to the other three, his faux crimson eyes glistening with various emotions.

"Of course, we'll be outside if you need anything," Cecile readily agreed, leading everyone out.

Once he was sure they were alone, L.L tried again, "Suzaku, it's me Lelouch please say something." He laid his head against the cockpit's access. "I don't know what's going through your mind right now, but it won't change how I feel about you," He whispered.

"Y… You don't know that," Suzaku stammered, his eye filling with tears.

L.L. argued, "Yes, I do. You're my best friend, my first real friend, nothing can take that away. Even after seven years of separation we found each other again and picked up where we left off as if nothing happened. Doesn't that tell you something about us?"

"What if I did something horrible? How can you possibly say that you would view me that same way no matter what I did?" Suzaku muttered through clenched teeth.

"Then tell me and let me decide for myself!" L.L. shouted.

Suzaku growled, opening the hatch, inadvertently knocking L.L. back. He knelt over L.L., "I have blood on my hands that no amount of good deeds will ever wash away. I can only repent over and over again so when judgment finally comes maybe I will go to a lesser circle of hell."

L.L.'s eyes widened in alarm before closing to hold back tears, slowly he lifted his hands and placed them gently onto Suzaku's cheeks. "Everyone has done something they're not proud of, don't you remember from seven years ago? There were terrible things I did to survive until we found help. I'm no saint, but think about this, if you died then what? How will that repent for your sins? Dying is easy, but it takes true strength to live with what you've done. You are one of the strongest people I have come to know you will get through this and all other obstacles in your path," L.L. rested his forehead against Suzaku's.

Tears ran down Suzaku's face, "Thank you, Lelouch."

"I have to go. I don't want to, but I run the risk of running into Cornelia and she was always less easy to fool than Euphie. Take care and call me when this is all over, okay?" L.L. implored.

Suzaku nodded, "I will and you be careful as well." He helped L.L. to stand and gaze deeply into the other's eyes, "I mean it."

L.L. smiled, "I know." He left, but not before glancing back at his friend. As he passed Lloyd, Cecile, and Euphemia outside, he gave a small grin then continued on his way.

Cecile and Euphemia shared a smile then ran back inside to see Suzaku, knowing L.L. had set Suzaku straight. "Well, looks like all is right with the world again. My devicer is back on track thanks to that remarkable young man," Lloyd smirked then joined the others.

Euphemia pulled Suzaku into a quick hug and asked, "I'm so happy you're alright! What happened out there?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I had Zero and another one of the Black Knights cornered, but then someone else showed up. That person did something to me. I couldn't move or hardly think. All sorts of images were flashing through my mind. One thing is for sure that Black Knight that was Zero initially is important to him," Suzaku recalled.

"What makes you say that?" Cecile questioned.

Suzaku frowned slightly, "Zero yelled at him to leave instead of using him to cover his own escape. Rook… that's what Zero called him, in fact, his helmet kind of looked like the chess piece, but L.L. would know better than me."

"Most intriguing so that would mean Zero is a fan of chess. It makes sense chess is considered war simulated on a game board," Lloyd commented.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Ah, there he is…" L.L. found Mr. Fenette amongst the civilian evacuees. Using his Geass he was able to implant the suggestion of leaving the populated area to a more secluded one.

Once he was alone L.L. took out his contacts, "It's good to see you made it out alright, Mr. Fenette."

"Lelouch, there you are! I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone to get lunch. I'm relieved you weren't hurt. If you were, Shirley would have never forgiven me," The older man chuckled.

"It's alright Mr. Fenette the military was able to get me to safety. Listen I need to head home, my sister will be worried about me. She probably heard about what happened here so I should get back to her as soon as possible," Lelouch stated.

Mr. Fenette sighed, "Yeah I imagine so, get home safely."

"I will and thank you for showing me some of your research. Despite the earthquake I had a great time," Lelouch waved goodbye.

[ **Flashback** ]

"You must be very brave to work with such a volatile substance like Sakuradite," Lelouch commented after he and Mr. Fenette took a small tour around the research facility. They were heading to the man's office to talk more comfortably and to figure out what to do next.

"Thanks, it's just nice having to talk about this with someone so young. I try to with Shirley, but after a while she tunes me out," Mr. Fenette laughed.

Lelouch joined him, "I know the feeling. A friend of ours named Nina is the only one I can discuss these topics with. Shirley tried to join in once, but quickly grew bored and left. She is more suited for athletics, which is sadly a talent I lack. So don't feel too bad when she talks about all the sports activities she does, it's my turn to be lost. She told me on more than one occasion I would make this funny vacant expression whenever she talks about sports."

"You sound like good friends," Mr. Fenette grinned, opening his office door, letting Lelouch in before entering.

"We are," Lelouch uttered softly, his Geass glowed. "That is why I'm sorry about this.  **If anyone asks we were in here talking about your research. If or when someone comes in and finds me missing just say I went to get us some food and will be back**.  **Stay in the office until the evacuation, I'll find you later**."

"I understand," Mr. Fenette went to his desk and sat down.

"I'm sorry Shirley," Lelouch whispered, leaving the office and out of the building. Fortunately, the tour helped him figure out the holes in the security so he was able to exit the research facility undetected.

[ **End of Flashback** ]

Lelouch placed the contacts back into his eyes and left the area quickly. " _It's fortunate that the Military is providing transportation to civilians to their homes except for those who live in the Narita settlement_ ," He thought as he hitched a ride back to the Tokyo settlement with the few other who were there in Narita for some reason or another.

L.L. leaned his head against the window and exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding in, " _I can't believe I managed to pull it all off, but how long will I be able to keep this up? What I told Suzaku was indeed true he is not the only one with blood on his hands._

_It was my plans that led to all those soldiers' deaths, Zero may have been issuing the commands, but he let me plan his entire operation. Was this a test to see my conviction? It doesn't matter now, I chose this path and I have to walk it._ "

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch paced in his room glancing down angrily at his the two innocent cell phones resting on his bed. One was his personal one and the one Zero gave him.

"How is it that I'm acting like some sort of anxious girlfriend waiting for a call from her boyfriend? I told Suzaku to call me as soon as he could. It shouldn't take so long to give a mission briefing especially since he wasn't even involved for that much of the battle because they're a bunch of racist bigots and it's been over six hours since I left Narita.

Also, I haven't heard from Zero either. I basically vanished without a word. Shouldn't he have contacted me just to find out what happened? What if he's angry? I did pretty much abandon the Black Knights to check on Suzaku.

This is pathetic… I should just call them and see what the holdup is, but what if they're busy? Suzaku could be in the middle of being punished for disobeying orders. I know they wouldn't have sent them out willingly so he must have left on his own. No, Euphie probably gave him the command, still he could be in trouble for letting Zero escape.

Then there's Zero, he's most likely have a lot to do with us failing to capture Cornelia and dealing with the casualties the Black Knights faced. Also, we have no idea how the Japanese Liberation Front took our inference they might take offense to our involvement.

I shouldn't bother either of them… though on the other hand… oh, my god… I'm… acting like… like… Shirley! Someone, please kill me," Lelouch's eyes widened in alarm as he flopped onto the bed and throw his arm over his eyes in dramatic fashion.

Suddenly a shrill sound startled Lelouch as it took a second to realize it was one of his phones ringing. "Hello! I mean hello," Lelouch's voice cracked momentarily before he cleared his throat and tried again.

A deep chuckle echoed in Lelouch's ear, "You sound a bit high strung, did I catch you in the middle of something?"

"No, so how is everything?" Lelouch sighed.

Zero mirrored his sigh, "For the most part business as usual. We suffered minimal losses since I took only a small portion of our forces. Your strategy managed to even our odds so the numbers between us and the military's were about the same. With the change in terrain, they could hardly fight against our guerilla combat and the JLF reduced Britannia's forces even further.

The problem is we did not have the decisive victory so many of the rookies are disillusioned of the Black Knights' invincibility. They didn't take into account that failures and setbacks happen. I had to give them a long pep talk to get them back into focus and to make sure no one deserts us now that there is a chance they might actually die."

"Speaking of which, I'm sorry if it seemed like I deserted you, but I needed to leave," Lelouch whispered.

"Don't worry. C.C. already explained it to me," Zero murmured.

Lelouch blinked in confusion, "She did?" He felt a moment of dread, what could C.C. possible know. Did she find out about Suzaku being Lancelot's pilot?

"Yes, I received quite the lecture on being reckless. I was risking our lives over Lancelot's pilot when there was no guarantee that whatever C.C. did to withhold him would continue to work or if he suddenly went into a rampage from the telepathic attack. Then she told me that you had to get back before your cover was blown and that your alibi would only hold for so long. It was my fault for wasting so much time. I apologize if I put you in danger," Zero explained.

"I was able to make it back in time so it's fine," Lelouch smiled slightly in relief, but it quickly grew when his other cell phone began to ring. "I have to take this call, I'll talk to you later," He hung up on Zero then grasped the other phone.

"Suzaku is everything alright?" Lelouch practically shouted.

Suzaku laughed, "I'm okay in fact I'm better than that. I received a promotion! It's another step in the right direction, I'm gaining recognition and ranking. Soon I'll be able to influence the right people and my dreams of a peaceful Japan might actually come true."

"Congratulations Suzaku or should I say Major Kururugi," Lelouch smirked knowing Suzaku was blushing on the other end.

"Thanks, I can't exactly tell you what I did to get the promotion, but it's something you can be proud of," Suzaku grinned.

Lelouch smiled secretively, " _Yes, rescuing my sister is something I should be proud of, too bad there's a part of me that's angry I couldn't have gotten a chance to interrogate her on my mother's murder_."

"We should celebrate your promotion, but I'm sure Milly will have that cover," Lelouch's eye gleamed mischievously imagining Suzaku's now paler complexion at his statement.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku croaked.

Lelouch purred, "You don't really think her rumor mill only extends to the school, do you? Most of your superiors and those bureaucrats are noblemen, and despite Milly's family being considered a fallen one they still have an extensive information network. She probably knew about your promotion before even you did and will no doubt want a party to commemorate the occasion."

"Oh no…" Suzaku moaned in dismay.

"Oh yes, so any bets on the theme?" Lelouch chuckled.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile, as Suzaku and Lelouch were arguing about a theme, Zero sitting in his room inside the Black Knights' Command Center glaring at his cell phone. "So what had that poor thing do to upset the mighty leader of the Black Knights?" C.C. smirked, upon entering the room.

"Lelouch hung up on me," Zero said tonelessly. C.C. raised a brow in question and Zero quickly explained what happened previously.

"Are you jealous that he may have a lover? He did get through a harrowing ordeal he might need something or someone to soothe his nerves, to calm that adrenaline, to remind him that he's still human," C.C. noticed with every word Zero seemed to twitch.

Zero growled, "I would know if he had a lover besides he acts quite like a virgin with the way he blushes at innuendoes or breaching his personal space. If he had a lover he wouldn't nearly be as bothered by it."

"It might have to do with you being attractive and not with him being a virgin. I've known quite a few people who still got hot and bothered by the right person in spite of them being very educated when it came to sex. You can be charming when you put your mind to it," C.C. teased.

Crossing his arms Zero glared at her, "I concede to your point, but Kallen never mentioned him being in a relationship."

"Kallen barely had any time to interact with him so they're not close friends. He wouldn't tell her something so personal," C.C. argued.

"You're right perhaps that should change. I have two operatives at the same school and they hardly speak to each other. If they are going to continue working together, they need to be on better terms. I'm going to have Kallen get closer to Lelouch," Zero decided.

C.C. looked unimpressed, "Who are you trying to fool? You are doing this mostly to have her spy on him."

Zero merely put on his helmet and left the room to find Kallen. Once he was gone C.C. fell back onto the bed and began to laugh. "This is the most entertainment I've had in centuries!" C.C. hugged Cheese-kun to her chest.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Until next time!


	17. Meetings and Matchmaking

Chapter Sixteen: Meetings and Matchmaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch didn't know what happened one moment he was peacefully eating lunch alone in the student council meeting room since Suzaku was unable to come to school due to his military duties, the next Kallen sits beside him awkwardly trying to hold a conversation with him.

Moments afterward it seems as if Shirley's "I know when Lelouch is getting close to another female that isn't Nunnally" radar kicked in and she magically appeared to his other side, blushing and stuttering, her usual means of communication if it wasn't a lecture on a habit she disagreed with.

To make things especially weird, Nina entered the room and sat across from him, launching into a rant by Nina's standards on her new project. She was ironically having an easier time speaking to him than the two.

"Finally getting started on your harem, Lulu?" Milly leaned against the doorway, leering smugly.

Rivalz glared jealously at the only other male in the room, "Some guys have all the luck! What's so great about Lelouch?"

"His looks," Shirley replied immediately and just as quickly flushed red.

"His intelligence," Nina helpfully supplied then realized she spoke aloud resulting in her trying to melt into her chair to escape the stares.

"His caring nature," Kallen said, which made everyone looked to her in shock. Not being as easily startled or shy as Shirley and Nina, she elaborated. "The way he takes care of Nunnally shows how kind he can be. He goes out his way to make sure she's loved. He could have passed her off to a clinic suited for the handicapped like so many others do, but he didn't. It's very impressive," She smiled.

Lelouch mirrored that smile, flattered by her statement. Most people he meets would straightaway see his handsome features as his best trait. Those who were closer discover his intellect then would say mind was his greatest attribute. It was rare for anyone to notice let alone mention the manner he treated his sister. He was seen by nearly everybody to be an aloof enigma.

Before more could be said the bell rang breaking the silence that befell that room. Lelouch ever the opportunist used this moment to escape, leaving to get to his class.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"I can see why Zero made you his spy, you can be quite sneaky Lelouch," Kallen came into step beside Lelouch once he was alone. The school day had ended and he was on his way home, but Kallen appeared to have other plans for him.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked. " _Zero said he got things under control with the Black Knights, but that could have changed_ ," He thought.

Kallen shook her head, "No, there isn't. Well, not really. It's just we go to the same school, we're on the student council, and we work together, but we hardly speak to one another."

"You raise a good point. It's foolish of us to waste such a good opportunity. There may be a time where we'll need to be each other's alibi. Also, you seem like a good person Kallen and someone I wish to know more about," Lelouch started off rather cold, but the more he spoke the warmer his voice became as his lips upturned briefly making Kallen smile as well.

Kallen shook her head in bemusement, "You're really something else."

"Something good, right?" Lelouch raised a brow.

"Perhaps," Kallen smirked cryptically.

"Embracing your inner C.C. I see," Lelouch chuckled.

However, unbeknownst to them, Shirley watched them close enough to see their expressions, but not close some much as to hear their conversation. _"Lulu, do you actually_ _ **like**_ _Kallen_?" Shirley bit her lower lip, clenching an envelope tightly in her hand.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Lelouch and Kallen decided to find a nice secluded area of the school to hold their conversation. "You must know every bit of school's hidden places, huh Lelouch," Kallen took in the underground passageways beneath Ashford Academy.

"Nearly, I'm sure Milly and the Headmaster know far more than I do, but this knowledge does come in handy. If you ever need to get off the school grounds to handle your duties or just need privacy feel free to use these tunnels," Lelouch offered.

Kallen nodded, "Thanks, it was getting a bit more difficult get on and off campus lately now that Zero wanted me to come to school more often. He was worried about my cover."

"He's right. You need to be seen as a normal student with no connections to the Black Knights. We can't just count on the fact no one suspects someone without formal training can pilot a Knightmare with such skill," Lelouch murmured thoughtfully. " _Besides Suzaku, but the Black Knights aren't aware of it and hopefully they never will. I doubt they'll take it well because they already view Suzaku as a traitor for joining the Britannia Military in the first place_ ," He sighed inwardly.

Kallen asked, "Something wrong?" She noticed the other grew rather pensive, well more so than usual.

"I've been wondering what's going to happen. After what took place, things might change. You guys never suffered what could be considered a loss. It might affect your group' faith in its leadership," Lelouch deflected.

Kallen nodded, "I agree though it's mostly the newer members' whose determination is in question. The founding and those who are older in age know what losing feels like because they've already tasted defeat. Our leader has done a good job vetting members, but that is for spies and we need a large number to compete against Britannia so some allowances were made."

"I see… and Kallen what do you think will be Kyoto's response to all this?" Lelouch probed.

Her eyes widen at the question, "To be honest I haven't thought about that yet. I have been so busy worrying about what our organization is doing and how we're going to recover from this that they slipped my mind."

"I believe that we have the ability to reach our goals, but we need support. Frankly, we are the only organization that is getting any real results. Now with the most recent battle, the JLF is all but broken and the other rebel factions are barely worth mentioning. There is no concern of them pulling their support, but we need to make concessions in order to keep their confidence," Lelouch stroked his chin.

"What would you do?" Kallen asked.

"Why we recruit the face of the JLF to our side, Tohdoh, of course. Staying divided had the benefit of anonymity, but that time has passed. We need to come after the enemy in a united front. Japan's rebellion groups' disorganization and inability to work together is a detriment. Having what remains of the JLF merging into our group will inspire the other factions into joining the fold. Though I'm sure our leader has already thought of this," Lelouch chuckled in bemusement.

Kallen commented, "It is scary how much you two sound alike."

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile, Cornelia was trying to remain attentive at the meeting she was holding to discuss the latest battle and their next moves, thought it wasn't going very well.

Most of the members were taking to yelling in panic due to failure at Narita after the great loss of their own troops and Japan's increasing support of the Black Knights, the destruction of most of the Japan Liberation Front did little to soothe their bruised egos. Consequently, the boost in Japan's moral allowed the Black Knights to take over the subway lines without resistance due to an order previously made by Clovis.

"Let's shift focus," Cornelia spoke silencing the room in a commanding tone.

"Yes, the group of self-governing Elevens N.A.C. will need to be eliminated. It is suspected that they are not the traitors others would believe them to be and has been supporting the various terrorist cells in Area Eleven," Guilford frowned.

Yeats calmly coughed to gain attention, "While it is almost certain they are financially aiding the terrorists it is all just speculation until we have proof. The N.A.C. is the organization of elite Japanese industrialists and plutocrats left in charge of running Japan's major industries, particularly the Sakuradite mining operations. If we execute them without evidence it will only add fuel to the flames of anarchy. The Elevens still hold to their traditions and killing members of such old and influential clans will surely cause them to riot then the Black Knights will have more volunteers than they know what to do with."

Another bureaucrat added, "Also it will hurt the economy. After the occupation and eventually takeover of Area Eleven, it was easier to allow them to manage their facilities. We just don't have the budget or the qualified personnel to replace them meaning will have no tax revenue to send to the Empire."

"Very well," Cornelia sighed as they moved onto the next point, which was almost fanatical loyalty towards Zero. The few Black Knights who could not escape chose to die rather than surrender so they had no members to interrogate and they doubt they would get anything out of them even if they did capture one alive.

All the while Euphemia scrolled the list of the deceased. She dreads having to send the letters to their families. They always seemed impersonal, if she could she would visit each of the families and give her condolences in person, but there was just so many who died. "Jeremiah Gottwald," She whispered, the name was familiar to her and it wasn't because of the rumors of him being a traitor or his supposed incompetence.

Suddenly a flash of a beautiful garden and sounds of children laughing filled her head before it quickly vanished. " _That was strange, Aries Villa why did I think of it just now_ ," Euphemia sighed.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Similarly, the Six Houses of Kyoto were holding a meeting though it was within a dark room with only an irori, a hearth used as lighting. "This is upsetting news despite the Japanese Liberation Front's victory against Britannia they still had fallen apart. What remains of the Front is on the run," Tousai Munakata spoke, a member that chose to wear more Western-styled clothing including a top hat.

"There is still a chance if Tohdoh is on the run that means he is not yet captured. He is still strong, still willing to fight!" Tatsunori Osakabe exclaimed. He wore a black hooded cloak over his three-piece suit.

"But he and the other Holy Swords lost their custom Burai in the battle, the only chance they had to compete with the Britannia Army," Hidenobu Kubouin interjected. He was dressed in more traditional clothing favoring the color yellow.

"Meaning the fires of Japan are all, but extinguished," Hiroyosi Yoshino sighed, his beige suit taking on a more golden color due the flames in front of them.

A soft voice whispered, "There is hope." The voice belonged to one, Kaguya Sumeragi who was hidden behind a screened panel. Her dark hair and emerald eyes glowed despite her distance from the hearth.

A disgruntled snort was her reply, which came from Taizō Kirihara, the leader of the Kyoto House. "You've been infatuated with Zero and his Black Knights ever since his rescue of Suzaku Kururugi. We even sent him the Guren at your behest," He muttered.

"There is also the fact that there is no other pilot better suited for the Guren than Kallen Kozuki. No one had her aptitude for piloting Knightmares when we requested the leaders of the many rebel organizations test its members, not even your Golden Boy, Tohdoh matched her. It just so happened that she is a member of the Black Knights, nothing more," Kaguya smiled in a way that was far too innocent.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"You know, I expected Nina to be here so late, but not you Shirley. What's wrong?" Milly folded her arms looking down as Shirley who seemed to be in another world.

Shirley glanced off to the side avoiding Milly's penetrating gaze, "Nothing."

"Just tell Lelouch you like him, you're making this far too difficult," Milly said bluntly.

Shirley mumbled, "It's not that simple. You see my father got these tickets to a concert that he's unable to attend so he sent them to me. I thought why not invite Lulu since he likes that type of thing. It would be a far more impressive date then simply going to movies or just a restaurant, but what if he likes someone else and I make a fool of myself."

Milly frowned, "Lelouch is a bit aloof at times, but he isn't cruel. Even if he did like someone else, he would let you down easy. There's no proof he's dating someone exclusively so why not give it a shot. Just say: I like you, please go out with me."

"You really shouldn't take relationship advice from Milly, Shirley," Lelouch suddenly entered the room, startling Shirley and Nina. Shirley gave Milly a suspicious glare, having the feeling the blonde knew Lelouch was coming.

Amethyst eyes narrowed slightly, "Is something the matter?"

"No, I only need you to fill out a few forms for me," Milly smirked, pointing down at a large stack of papers on the table.

"As you command, Madame President I live to serve," Lelouch bowed in exaggeration before taking the forms and leaving the room.

Shirley exhaled in relief, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Madame President." She went to take her tickets and leave for her dorm, but they were missing. "Where are they?!" Shirley screamed.

"If you mean that envelope I think Lelouch took it by mistake, it was sitting on the stack of forms," Nina replied helpfully.

Shirley's eyes widen in alarm as she raced out of the room. "That was awfully manipulative of you," Nina said to Milly who grinned.

"She would have never done it without a bit of motivation, and you didn't have to tell her where they were, Nina. I thought you were a rival for Lelouch's affection," Milly leered.

Nina blushed softly then an uncharacteristic confident smile appeared on her face, "I'm not worried." This earned a look of shock and intrigue on Milly's face. " _Lelouch is well aware of Shirley's feelings. He's not as oblivious as people would have them believe. He might not see me as relationship material now, but Shirley is definitely not in the running. It's Suzaku who is more of a concern_." She turned back to her computer.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Lulu, hold on a minute!" Shirley yelled, causing Lelouch to stop. "I think you might have something of mine, it's an envelope," She panted slightly from chasing after Lelouch, who moved fairly quickly for something so lazy.

"Oh sorry about that, I have no idea how it could have gotten there," Lelouch apologized.

Shirley muttered, "I might… never mind, um… Lulu…"

"Hmm, what is it, Shirley?" Lelouch asked cautiously, he noticed the blush from her quick jog had already dissipated because she was in good shape, but quickly returned meaning she was blushing for another reason that he knew all too well.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a concert ticket, "My father sent me these concert tickets and I remembered how much you like classical music. It's for tomorrow night at seven o'clock, so will you come?"

"I don't see why not hopefully I'll be done with the paperwork by then," Lelouch answered.

"Then I'll be waiting at the front of the school at six o'clock so we can leave together, okay. I'll see you later," Shirley waved goodbye as she left.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them. He appeared to be Chinese with long silvery white hair tied in a ponytail and his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. "Could you be the one?" He murmured.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but I had some major writer's block and some real life issues, family… what can you do? Anyway, I hopefully am over that writer's block and will write more in the future because I desperately want to finish all my stories. Well until next time…


	18. Masks and Identities

Chapter Seventeen: Masks and Identities

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren Mk. II so well. It's a good sign that they're not going to pull their support," Ohgi smiled at Zero, hopefully, their leader was smiling as well though it was hard to tell. He wasn't able to read the man's body language and there was obviously a mask covering Zero's face.

Zero tilted his head to the side and simply stated, "They can't afford to."

Nearly everyone at the meeting, which consisted of only the core members of the Black Knights, looked confused by Zero's statement.

Zero glanced around the room and noticed Kallen seemed to have understood his thought process. "We are the only resistance faction left with any real chance of overthrowing Britannia. The JLF is destroyed and the small rebels that have yet to join us are annoyances at best. There's no need to worry about Kyoto regretting their decision in backing us."

Kallen chuckled earning a few glances of bewilderment. "It's just that Rook said the same thing earlier today. Let me guess you're going to extend an invitation to Tohdoh, right?" She smiled.

"Yes, I was," Zero replied, happy to know Lelouch was able to think similarly to him.

"How is Rook doing? I never got the chance to see him after the battle," Tamaki asked Kallen.

Taken slightly aback by the question, Kallen answered hesitantly, "He's fine as far as I could tell." She never thought that Tamaki and Lelouch would actually get along so well.

"Good, I was worried when he didn't meet us at the rendezvous place, but Zero told us he had to return or his cover would have been blown," Tamaki sighed in relief.

"Wait does that means you know what Rook looks like," Ohgi questioned and almost everyone's eyes focused onto Kallen.

Kallen blushed at the sudden attention, "I do."

"Is he handsome?" Inoue asked making Kallen blush even harder. "So he is handsome?" She smirked.

"Enough. Ohgi wasn't there something else you wanted to discuss?" Zero's borderline cold tone stopped anyone else from questioning Kallen, much to her relief.

Ohgi blinked, then his eyes widen in realization as he pulled a letter from his pocket, "Here." He passed over the neatly folded paper to Zero.

"What's this?" Zero asked.

"A love letter," Ohgi grinned.

"From you, sorry to disappoint, but you aren't not my type," Zero deadpanned causing Tamaki and a few others to laugh.

Ohgi reddened in embarrassment, "No it's from Kyoto. They wish to have a meeting."

Zero sighed, "I see so they're finally making their move." Upon seeing them look at him in perplexity he only waved their concerns dismissively. "Very well reply back so we can arrange when and where they wish to meet," Zero passed the letter back.

"Of course," Ohgi nodded then left to do just that.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Lloyd, I wanted to thank you for allowing me to do this," Suzaku sighed during this the scientist merely stared at the younger male silently assessing him.

Lloyd's lips quirked upward into his trademark smirk, "Well, it was better than allowing you to revert back into that state you were in and if digging out fallen soldiers will prevent it then by all means continue."

"Lloyd could you answer me this since Le… L.L. isn't here to clue me in, what are Zero and his Black Knights trying to achieve? How can they think causing all this death is going to change anything?" Suzaku murmured.

Usually, a rather cynical and sarcastic reply would be his response, but Lloyd decided to try his hand in thinking like his young protégé. "They wanted to take advantage of the battle between Britannia and the JLF. There are a lot of people here in Area Eleven who still look up to the JLF and if they were gone the Black Knights would be unopposed as the best chance for independence.

The reason for that is even though the JLF have been mostly overshadowed by the Black Knights in every way, the traditionalists who value the old ways support the JLF over the Black Knights and whoever wishes to take on Britannia needs the unanimous support. What better way to look good to the people than to attempt to rescue their rivals, but still "fail" enough that the JLF is destroyed, but "succeed" enough to hand Britannia another loss," Lloyd theorized.

Both Suzaku and Cecile blinked in amazement at Lloyd's statement, one for how brilliant it was and two for how serious it was. They weren't expecting a real answer from the man.

Lloyd frowned slightly as the stares were starting to become rather creepy in his opinion. Clearing his throat, "I see you finished replacing the energy filler, Cecile," Lloyd said to shift their focus.

"Oh yes, Suzaku you can continue recovery operations," Cecile smiled a bit sadly. Suzaku nodded his head and went back to the Lancelot. "That was impressive, though I had no idea you could do that. No, that's not it I always knew you were I just didn't think you would give that kind of answer to Suzaku. You try to not emotionally attach yourself to your pilots seeing them as equipment, but he's different, isn't he?" She whispered.

"Maybe I'm getting old and sentimental," Lloyd chuckled. "Besides, I didn't want to disappoint L.L. either if he was here that is probably the response he would have told Suzaku. Even when he's teasing Suzaku he always carefully weighs his words as they often have a deeper meaning.

L.L. is very much a multifaceted individual, in some ways I am both excitement and apprehensive of mentoring that young man. I know quite a few scientists who would give anything to help shape a mind like his, but I realized very quickly he was going to surpass me but isn't that the point of being a mentor? Like I said before I must be getting old…" He shook his head in bemusement and walked away.

" _No you're just finally allowing yourself to be human_ ," Cecile thought.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"So do you have a plan for Kyoto?" C.C. asked Zero who reclined back in his chair, the picture of casual indifference if you didn't understand him as well as C.C. did. She could see the minor tensing of his shoulders and the occasional tapping of his slender fingers.

"I have an idea on who will be most likely meeting, but I have no rapport with any of them. The only way this will work is if Lelouch is involved, but I don't want his identity linked to me if things go south," Zero scowled.

C.C. snorted and folded her arms, "This was not the attitude I was expecting. What happened to the young man I met long ago, who would do anything to attain his goals? I saw Lelouch's presence as an advantage, but maybe I was wrong."

She got up from the bed, stood in from of Zero, and gazed directly into his eyes, "You could use your Geass on him and make him forget about ever meeting you. He could go back to being a normal student, safe from harm, but is that what both of you really want? Don't underestimate Lelouch, he knew the risks before joining and if he knew about the meeting he would insist on coming anyway."

"You're right as usual. I believe it's time to call Lelouch and inform him of the meeting, who knows he may have an even better idea than mine," Zero smirked. "By the way, I think this is the most you ever said to me at one time," He added teasingly.

C.C. raised a brow, "Oh I see you forgotten the first and only time you dared to bring me back anything other than the pizza I asked for all because the line was too long and you didn't feel like waiting."

"Yes the nearly hour lecture served as an excellent reminder," Zero said dryly. " _Though she still never explained how she managed to have those bar graphs, line, and pie charts prepared on such short notice_ ," He sighed.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Is something wrong, Ohgi?" Zero asked. It was easy to tell that the man was nervous as he constantly shifted in his seat and glanced at the occupants in the vehicle every ten seconds.

"Not really," Ohgi replied, but was faced with looks of disbelief from Kallen and Tamaki.

Zero hummed thoughtfully before stating, "Everything is under control. There is no need to worry about the outcome of this meeting. I'm sure by the end of it, we will all come to an agreement."

Suddenly the car was no longer just moving forward, it was going upward as well. "What the hell is going on?" Tamaki cursed as the car jolted to a stop.

"It appears we have reached our destination," Zero chuckled wryly as they exited the car to discover that they are on Mt. Fuji or rather inside of the mining facility it was turned into.

Ohgi gasped, "This how far their powers extend, amazing."

"Do you really think so? Our once proud symbol of our beauty and strength now suppressed by Britannia, it's very nature stripped down nearly nothing all for the sake of their precious Sakuradite," A voice belonging to a man concealed by a veil. The only parts in view were his clothing and his withered hands, and yet they still held power as he gripped his wooden cane tightly.

Zero snorted, "It seems I am not the only one who finds comfort in masks."

"Then you have no right to argue. So how about it Zero, shall we both reveal ourselves. I'll make the decision easier for you," The veiled man raised his cane as a signal thus his bodyguards pulled out their guns and Knightmares to come from out of hiding in the shadows.

Kallen boldly stepped forward to shield Zero, "Wait! Zero had given us victory over our enemies, isn't that good enough for you to trust him?!" She shouted.

"That's enough! Now, the one called Ohgi shall remove Zero's mask!" The veiled man commanded.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I need to know if I can trust you as well," Ohgi gently pushed Kallen away and reached for the mask only for a well-aimed bullet to stop him as it deterred him from making another step, as it flew inches between him and Zero.

Everyone turned towards the source of the gunshot, surprised to see Rook step out from the shadows. "R… Rook, you're here too?" Ohgi stammered.

"It was arrogant of you to believe one lone gunman can stop your unmasking Zero," The veiled man sneered.

"That's correct, but that is why I didn't just bring Rook," Zero stated as one of the Knightmares subdued the other Knightmares and pointed its weapon at the veiled man and his bodyguards. Suddenly the cockpit door opened to show that C.C. was the one piloting it.

Rook stepped before the veiled man and kneeled to eye level, "It's fairly obvious this is your work Taizō Kirihara after all, you were the one who introduced me to Shogi after dodging another one of Tohdoh's sensei's lessons."

The veiled man now known as Kirihara stiffened in alarm before his eyes widen in realization, "It can't be, is it really you?"

Rook nodded his head as Kirihara grunted, "Everyone is dismissed except Rook and Zero there are matters we need to discuss alone!"

The bodyguards opened their mouths to object by a stern glare sent them away soon it was only the three men in the hanger. "Please if not Zero then can you show me your face?" Kirihara asked Rook.

Slowly and almost deliberately Rook removed his helmet and removed the lower face mask to show his face. Upon seeing Lelouch's face Kirihara laughed heartily before smiling almost nostalgically, "It is good to see you. You've grown quite well. So tell me what do you hope to accomplish?"

"What I promised myself all those years ago. I want to confront the nation… no… the emperor himself and force him to speak the truth. If it takes destroying my former homeland to do it then so be it," Lelouch said resolutely. "Besides this has become my home, Japan had shown me more love than the place of my birth. If I can repay that debt anyway I can then I will. So I'm asking you, will you help me once again?" He added softly.

"I see you decided to ally yourself with Zero, which means he is the one you believe will liberate Japan, correct?" Kirihara asked Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes as much as I value Tohdoh-sensei's skills as a soldier, he is not the strategist Zero is. He can do this."

"Very well then you have my support and the full backing of the Kyoto House. Zero do not disappoint me if this young man believes you will defeat Britannia then you better make good on that promise," Kirihara turned to face Zero, extending his hand out for a handshake.

Zero took the hand offered to him, "Not just that I shall completely destroy Britannia."

"So you are embarking on the path of blood," Kirihara smirked.

"Yes, one might call it destiny, but if that is indeed my calling then I shall embrace it with both arms," Zero declared. "Shall we call the others back in?" He nodded over to the exit and soon everyone was back inside the hanger.

Kirihara cleared his throat, "We have come to an agreement. The Kyoto House shall fully support the Black Knights with money, weapons, and intelligence to further the liberation of Japan. I also have a message to give to you its members, Zero's and Rook's identities shall remain hidden. It is imperative that no one finds out who they are for they are true enemies of Britannia."

"Thank you," Ohgi bowed as Kallen and Tamaki only looked relieved, and C.C. merely appeared bored. After hashing out some details everyone departed in a vehicle large enough to transport them all.

"I wonder what changed his mind," Ohgi spoke out.

Zero replied in a meaningful tone, "Rook here is an impressive negotiator and he has a history with Kirihara. We should be thankful for Rook continued assistance."

"I see, Rook I need to apologize to you. I judged you very harshly and far too quickly," Ohgi murmured.

"It's fine. Usually, people in black and wear masks are considered bad people no matter their intentions. It's all about image and perception. You see you trusted Zero even though he wears similar clothing because he rescued you. I, on the other hand, shown up out of the blue implying I may have killed some people that don't encourage trust. Now, I hope we can all move past this and work together to reach our goals," Rook said as Ohgi nodded his head in agreement.

Tamaki smiled throwing an arm over Rook's shoulder, "Great to see you, Rook I'm glad you're alright, we haven't heard from you in a while especially after that battle." Thus, the ride back dissolved into various conversations.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: This is a bit of a short chapter. Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

  

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

The Black Knights have just arrived back to their base when Zero pulled Rook to the side and signaled to C.C. to meet him in his room. “There is a matter we need to discuss,” He whispered to Rook.

“Thank you for attending the meeting with me. Rest, we’ll be quite busy tomorrow,” Zero said ominously leading Rook away.

Ohgi frowned, “I wonder what he meant by that.”

“There’s no telling with Zero. We’re always busy, but I see what you’re saying… he sound as if it’s something special,” Tamaki sighed.

“Then we’ll do as he says and rest. We need to be at our best,” Kallen smiled in determination.

Meanwhile, Zero, C.C., and Rook were having their own meeting in Zero’s room.

“ _It’s funny I never thought I would be in Zero’s room… wait_ _what’s that smell? Is that pizza_?” Rook thought, trying to inconspicuously inspect the room. “So this intel is legit? The remainder of the JLF is escaping by ship at Port Yokosuka. It’s a bit disconcerting that Britannia was able to get this information so quickly or that the JLF are broadcasting their moves so easy,” He said looking over the report.

“It doesn’t matter either way we are going to participate in this battle,” Zero smirked balefully.

Rook had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it by the rather sinister tone of Zero’s voice. “What are you planning?” He asked.

“We’re going to use this opportunity to capture Cornelia. She will have a smaller force and after the defeat, she was handed, her confidence will be shaky. It’s the perfect chance,” Zero replied.

Inwardly sighing in relief Rook nodded his head, “So what is my role?”

“You will be assisting C.C. in distracting her Knights. Kallen can handle the Lancelot. I’m sure it’ll be there, after all, the pilot did save Cornelia’s life. Unfortunately, as good of news, it is for the failing Camelot project, it is bad news for us. That Knightmare is very advanced we’ll have our hands full battling it,” Zero stated.

“So why the secret meeting, you could have told the other’s this?” Rook inquired.

C.C. spoke cutting Zero off, “He wants to tell them in a dramatic fashion just hours before the operation and delivering a grandiose speech.”

Zero grunted in offense and Rook chuckled, “I see. Where and what time should I meet you?”

“Five o’clock p.m. it should give us ample time for me to prepare the Black Knights for the operation and give my **grandiose** speech,” Zero glared at C.C. who merely smiled.

Rook inclined his head and left the room to head back home. Just as the door closed C.C.’s smile fell and she raised a questioning brow.

“He can’t know of my plans. He might not agree with them, he is still innocent in some ways and I wish to preserve that as much as I can,” Zero answered the unspoken question.

“You may come to regret this decision,” C.C. warned.

X

X

* * *

  

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

Lelouch sighed as he entered the doorway home. Moving into the dining room he momentarily froze, “Suzaku what are you doing here?” Even in the dark, he could recognize his friend.

“Sorry Nunnally said it was fine to wait for you and she’s been invited to a sleepover with Milly, Shirley, and Nina so that’s why she’s isn’t here,” Suzaku explained.

“That doesn’t explain creepily sitting in the dark,” Lelouch retorted quickly flipping the lights on, quickly setting aside his should bag trying to be as casual as possible so Suzaku wouldn’t get curious about its contents.

Suzaku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “No, sorry, but I was caught up in my thoughts and there was still light out when I first came here.”

“Still the daydreamer, what’s got you thinking so hard?” Lelouch took a seat next to Suzaku. He got nothing, but silence from Suzaku meaning one thing. “You can’t tell me since they’re Military orders, right?” The raven-haired youth asked. Suzaku nodded in agreement.

“They clash with your morals, huh… I’m going, to be frank with you, okay? You’re in the Britannia Military that in itself goes against your principles. You were born and raised in a culture that values honor differently from Britannia. Even I can admit not all of them are all immoral wastes of human beings, but they can and will disregard it if that meant victory.

You want to achieve your goal then you’re going to have to get your hands dirty. You’re going to have to do a lot of things that will make you doubt if it’s worth it. You don’t think the ends justify the means, but you are fighting in a war. If you want peace then war is often necessary if only to show people that it’s better alternative than to actively killing each other. Humanity needs reminders every now and then,” Lelouch smiled encouragingly.

Suzaku sighed before grinning, “You’re right as usual. You know it’s a shame you’re not sitting on the throne, I think things would be better if you were in charge.”

Lelouch blushed, “Don’t be silly. If I wasn’t exiled we wouldn’t have met.”

“Yes, it’s a shame I can’t have it both ways with you being royalty again and still being friends,” Suzaku chuckled. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. “ _Maybe that’s not true_ …” He thought.

Lelouch tilted his head,” Suzaku?”

“Apologies, I got lost in thought again,” Suzaku waved away his friend’s concerns. “It’s getting late, how about we order some takeout,” He suggested.

“Yeah, good idea,” Lelouch agreed as he went to the kitchen to get the various takeout menus. Even he liked to have junk food every so often.

Suzaku grimaced slightly upon Lelouch’s exit, “ _If I can somehow get high enough in the ranks then I can guarantee Lelouch’s and Nunnally’s safety. I could even be their Knight. Then Lelouch may be able to sit on the throne. The Emperor values only strength and he will surely see how strong Lelouch is since he survived on his own without the Empire’s backing, unlike his siblings._

 _He’ll make Lelouch his successor. Even if that doesn’t work out I heard that the Prime Minister is the more likely successor over Prince Odysseus. Lelouch said he was the Prime Minister’s favorite sibling. If he knew of Lelouch’s and Nunnally’s existence he would ensure their protection and make Lelouch his successor when the time comes_.”

“I had no idea how we managed to collect so many takeout menus,” Lelouch’s voice startled Suzaku out of his musing. “Okay, take your pick,” He placed the impressive stack in front of Suzaku.

“Hmm… how about pizza?” Suzaku smiled only for Lelouch to snatch the menu away from the pile.

After the lingering smell of pizza that was in Zero’s room at the Black Knight’s base, he couldn’t stomach it. “Great idea Suzaku we’ll have Chinese,” Lelouch said in a falsely cheerful tone as he grabbed the menu and made the call.

Suzaku looked on in confusion, “What was that about?”

X

X

* * *

  

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

End of Chapter

 

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

Suzaku waved goodbye to Lelouch and went back to the base. He would like to stay on the school grounds with Lelouch and Nunnally, but his duties more often than not called him away. It was easier to stay in the army barracks. Besides it was bad enough Euphemia insisted on paying for his tuition, this way she wouldn't have to pay for room and broad as well.

Suzaku sighed wistfully at the thought of living with the brother and sister again like they did seven years ago. A smile crossed his lips as an image of waking Lelouch. His silky raven hair lightly tousled from sleep and amethyst eyes slightly misty trying to come back into illuminating focus.

However, knowing his friend Lelouch would try to bury deeper into the covers and Suzaku would have to wrestle them away. Suzaku snickered until a very vivid picture of him pinning Lelouch to the bed after their roughhousing made his face turn cherry red.

Suzaku tugged at the suddenly too tight collar and unbuttoned it to ease the heat from the abrupt rise in body temperature. Whilst rounding a corner he bumped into someone and Suzaku quickly apologized as a result.

"No trouble at all," The person responded and continued down the street.

Looking back Suzaku couldn't help, but notice the stranger's appearance. "That's strange. It's rare to see someone from the Chinese Federation in Area Eleven," Suzaku glanced back to watch the man's silver hair shine in the moonlight as he disappeared around the corner.

Deciding to push his encounter out of his mind Suzaku hurried back to base. Unbeknownst to him the man wasn't completely gone and was watching him from the corner.

"So he knows one of the men C.C. holds a contract with. The other is far more difficult to get to, but Lelouch is practically defenseless. He'll be the one to get C.C. to come to me," Mao grinned maliciously.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"It is an honor to meet you Zero," Diethard said sincerely somehow remaining calm despite the fact there were two machine guns pointed at his face.

"Cornelia has deployed the Naval Knight Order. Their intention is to capture General Katase of the Japan Liberation Front alive, is that correct?" Zero questioned Diethard though already knowing this information.

Diethard knew this was for the benefit of the Black Knights so he answered, "Yes, they are preparing to make a special report back to the Homeland hoping to gain Intel on any operations against Britannia including their allies and resources."

"Colonel Tohdoh has yet to meet up with General Katase thus they had no Military means to defend themselves once Cornelia and her men attack. Their only means of protection is the liquid Sakuradite they plan on using as escape funds. Having a ship that can turn into a bomb is quite useful as a deterrent, but we all know what Britannia is willing to do in order to win. If things can't be salvaged they will just kill the JLF rather than letting them leave alive," Zero announced from his seat on top of a pile of spare parts and junk that managed to fashion itself into a makeshift throne.

Ohgi stepped forward, "Doesn't that mean letting the JLF escape is more important than fighting Cornelia?"

"Ohgi, who are we?" Zero said sternly.

"T… The Order of the Black Knights," Ohgi stammered.

Zero stood, "We do not run from challenges, we face them head on. If we chose inaction then General Katase and the JLF's capture is guaranteed."

The Black Knights murmured thoughtfully, inclining their heads in agreement, Seppuku is a more likely outcome if they could not get away from the Britannia Military.

"Our course is clear we must eliminate Cornelia's army to rescue the Japan Liberation Front. Dispel all doubt created from Narita! Failure isn't an option, in fact, delete the word from your minds!" Zero proclaimed.

Ohgi smiled in determination, "Understood."

Diethard smirked in satisfaction after hearing Zero's speech. "Everyone prepare for operations!" Zero shouted as the Black Knights snapped to attention and left to do their duties.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Suzaku, will you be alright?" Cecil asked her face clearly displayed a worry countenance.

Suzaku nodded, "Yes, my orders are clear."

"There's no other way. He's being tested and to pass is his only option," Lloyd stated.

"Even so…" Cecile began to speak, but Suzaku cut her off.

Suzaku smiled seemingly as if a weight has been lifted, " _ **If**_ _ **you want to achieve your goal then you're going to have to get your hands dirty. You're going to have to do a lot of things that will make you doubt if it's worth it. You don't think the ends justify the means, but you are fighting in a war. If you want peace then war is often necessary if only to show people that it's better alternative than to actively killing each other. Humanity needs reminders every now and then**_ … that is what L.L. told me. I chose this path and I have to walk it. I know what I have to do."

Nodding reassuringly Suzaku walked off to get Lancelot ready for the operation. "That boy is truly insightful, isn't he?" Lloyd glanced over at Cecile to take in her expression.

"Yes, I just wish they both weren't touched by this war," Cecile whispered.

"At times, neither do I. Come on Cecile we have to go," Lloyd said as Cecile quickly followed behind him.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

"Commence operations!" Cornelia ordered, signaling the naval units to dive underwater.

The Portman Knightmares quickly submerged and moved towards their target, firing torpedoes near the ship to dissuade the JLF from escaping.

At the same time, Suzaku Kururugi and the other Knightmares move into position to provide covering fire.

From a nearby tower, Ohgi watched through a pair of binoculars, grabbing his communicator he reported, "Zero they've begun their assault on General Katase."

Zero and his Knightmare unit were already loaded up into boats to transport them to the battle, but Ohgi was on met with silence. "Um… Zero?" Ohgi tried again wondering if there was interference.

"Not yet. This isn't the time to strike. If we go out there our forces will be picked off by their snipers. We must maintain the element of surprise," Zero replied.

Looking indecisive about the orders Ohgi merely sighed, "Understood." He looked at Diethard to see he wasn't confused, in fact, he looked disappointed.

" _Come on Zero show me that showmanship you're known for_ ," Diethard frowned.

Within moments, the Portman Knightmares surrounded the tanker. The land units continued their barrage from the shoreline picking off the JLF soldiers on the ship's deck.

Inside his cockpit, Suzaku hesitates, but Lelouch's words came back to him. His finger began to tighten on the trigger, and just as he was about to fire the JLF express their wish to surrender over an open channel.

Suzaku sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. "Continue the assault! Ignore their surrender!" The commander ordered.

"Sir?" Suzaku gasped as his fellow soldiers started firing on the JLF once more.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

" _Now's the time_ ," Zero thought with a smirk. "Black Knights battle stations! Begin the rescue of the Japan Liberation Front!" Zero commanded as they began to move towards the Britannia forces.

The Portmans remained motionless seemingly awaiting orders. Then something inexplicable happened, one of the Knightmares fired a torpedo directly at the tanker where the Sakuradite was stored completely destroying the tanker and everyone on board.

"What happened?" Rook breathed in disbelief from within his Knightmare. He watched everything happened on his monitor, but he still could not process what took place.

Zero hissed, "It seems Cornelia never intended to allow the JLF to surrender!"

"Zero is right! One of those Portmans fired at the ship and before that they never stopped firing at the crew after General Katase tried to surrender. I saw it on the radar!" One of the members of the Black Knights yelled. Soon various shouts and curses were heard over the communicators.

Diethard proceeded to grin, " _Yes… I see now… but how did he pull it off? My Intel is never wrong so how did he get one of the Britannia Military to disobey orders and fire at the JLF."_

Without a word Diethard jumped the platform and made his getaway, dodging Ohgi's gunshots with ease or reckless abandonment. _"Yes Zero must have been thinking:_ _**Who needs the JLF as allies, get rid of them, and there will be no one to share the spotlight.**_ _This is what I've been waiting for that arrogant brilliance! Show me more Zero_!"

"Black Knights we must avenge our fallen comrades!" Zero bid. Using the explosion to their advantage they attacked Cornelia's forces head on. The shockwave of the detonation must not have worn off because the Britannia Army was divided. Most of the land forces were not even inside their Knightmares making it very easy for the Black Knights to overwhelm the Britannian Army.

"Red Queen you know what to do! Rook, C.C. you have your orders!" Zero shouted rushing Cornelia before she could activate her Knightmare. C.C. and Rook follow suit in engaging Guilford and Darlton while Kallen went after the Lancelot.

"You can't possibly think you can defeat me in a Knightmare battle!" Cornelia sneered as she was driven back into a stack of shipping containers.

"I can hold my own," Zero smirked earning a growl from Cornelia who managed to turn on some of her Knightmare's systems.

She made a move to charge at him but was cut off by a volley of armor-piercing rounds tearing through her Knightmare from a hidden vantage point. "You dishonorable bastard!" Cornelia screamed.

Zero countered, "This is war besides I hardly think you have any room to judge when you were fully prepared to kill innocent people indiscriminately for a chance to destroy a resistance splinter group. Now then let's not drag this out any longer."

Just as Zero was about to drag Cornelia out of her Knightmare, he was hit from behind by a lone Sutherland. This caused his emergency ejection to switch on launching his cockpit away, though, not far enough as the Sutherland fired once more nearly destroying the cockpit as it descended to the ground.

"Zero!" Kallen shouted.

"Here's what we're going to do: Kallen is going to hold off the Lancelot, C.C. is going to finish taking out Guilford, and I'll get to Zero!" Rook stated.

He quickly dispatched Darlton since the man's Knightmare inactivated. With his task done he raced towards the crash site upon seeing the Sutherland was already on the move towards it.

Meanwhile, Zero grunted in pain, hanging upside down from the cockpit. His mask was severely crack with blood running down from beneath it. Within moments the Sutherland reached Zero. The air echoed with the familiar hiss of the Knightmare opening as the pilot stepped out, revealing it to be Villetta.

X

X

* * *

～ ('▽^人)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty:

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

 

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

"This is it. Finally, I have Zero within my grasp. They’ll give me a title after this. I'll be a Marchioness or even a Duchess for his capture," Villetta grinned. She withdrew her gun from her holster and leveled it at Zero.

She carefully stepped closer until she was mere inches away from him. She reached out to remove the helmet only for a sound of a cocked gun to stop her. She cursed she came so close only to fail. She whirled around to face a tall male with brown hair. His eyes obscured from view due to a visor. Though, one thing was clear he was a member of the Black Knights designated by the uniform he wore.

"Step away or I'll shoot," Ohgi warned. His grip tightened, his finger danced lightly over the trigger.

Villetta gritted her teeth in frustration, "Damn it, don't you see this opportunity?! We have a chance to discover Zero's identity. He would never show his face not even to his so-called comrades. Even I can tell you're curious. We can both turn him in. Britannia will reward you for his apprehension. You'll be given a title, land, wealth beyond imagination if you do this."

"All I want is Japan's freedom can Britannia give me that?!" Ohgi shouted.

Villetta visible shook with rage as her pupils shrank. She made a desperate move to grab the helmet only to be shot. Her eyes widen in alarm as she looked down to see the blood stain her white shirt. Her hand shakily grasped her abdomen.

"I'm sorry," Ohgi whispered. He watched her crumble to the ground. With a weary sigh, he walked over to Zero but hesitated for a moment as his eyes focused on the helmet.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps gained his attention and he readied his weapon. He sagged in relief to see it was only Rook. "Oh, it's only you," He breathed.

"What happened here?" Rook took in the scene with a bit of trepidation only to see Zero still inside the damaged cockpit. "Help me get him out!" He ran over to Zero and unbuckled the man and with Ohgi's help they got Zero out. They laid him on his back on the ground into the recovery position. " _Guess those times I didn't skip Health class really paid off_ ," Rook inwardly chuckled.

However, much to Ohgi's silent disappointment the helmet remained on the masked man's head. Rook placed his head close to Zero and could hear the man breathe deeply with no coughing or wheezing. Next, he watched Zero's chest rise and fall with barely any hesitance.

"Good it seems he might only be unconscious. I'm not entirely sure he's fine, but I'm sure he has a doctor to check him out. We need to get Zero out of here before someone else comes to investigate," Rook rose to his feet.

"I think I can manage under my own power," Zero startled both Rook and Ohgi.

Ohgi gasped, "Are you alright? Are you sure you can walk?" He and Rook watched as Zero wordlessly climbed to his feet grunting with effort. His ribs might not be broken, but they were hurt from the crash.

Zero began to answer but start to sway a bit. Luckily Rook held him steady. "You're unsurprisingly stubborn," Rook clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You two get out of here. I'll cover your escape. Your Knightmare is probably nearby. You can get Zero out of here faster than me trying to locate a vehicle," Ohgi suggested to Rook.

"Alright, but be careful," Rook said. He placed one of Zero's arms over his shoulder and they headed towards Rook's Burai.

Soon they two masked men left and Ohgi made a move to leave as well, but a whimper drew his attention. With a feeling of dread, he glanced down to see the woman he shot was still alive.

X

X

* * *

 

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

Meanwhile, Kallen and Suzaku still fought with neither gaining the upper hand. “Black Knights retreat for now. Any further action will only result in slaughter. Head to meeting point C and await further instructions,” Zero ordered. His voice filtered in through the communicator.

Kallen’s eyes narrowed. She wanted to finish her battle with the Lancelot, but her loyalty took priority over her pride. She quickly switched on the Radiant Wave Surger. With a burst of power, she pushed back the Lancelot and made her escape into the smoke.

Suzaku grunted and prepared to pursuit, but Darlton ordered all units to protect Cornelia. There was also the order for no one to go after the Black Knights. Suzaku hissed in irritation but did as commanded.

X

X

* * *

 

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

“Zero, are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Rook glanced back at Zero who hunched over him as he piloted his Knightmare to the meeting point. He noticed the elder male grasping his ribs and his breathing had become labored.

“I will be once we reconvene with the others and finish the briefing. I need to reassure the others tonight wasn’t a failure. They’ll feel guilty about not saving the remaining JLF. There wasn’t any way to predict Cornelia would outright kill them. Especially since the reports indicated they were only to be captured,” Zero sighed.

Rook murmured, “Maybe someone was a bit too trigger-happy. Bigots are in the Britannia Army. Who’s to say they didn’t let their hatred cloud their judgment. And knowing Cornelia will tear the guy a new one for disobedience.”

“Yes, she doesn’t seem the type to allow insubordination. I almost feel sorry for the guy,” Zero chuckled only to immediately regret it as he hissed from his injury.

“Let’s hope this doesn’t take long. You need to get those ribs looked at. When we get back to the mobile command base I’ll wrap them. It should at least help for the moment,” Rook said pointedly.

Zero smirked, “Very well I can see I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

X

X

* * *

 

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

The Black Knights anxiously awaited their leader as eyes darted around them. “What could be taking so long,” Kallen murmured. She assumed Zero and Rook would be there, but no one had seen them as yet.

“Calm down, I’m sure they’re both fine,” C.C. leaned against a tree. The shadows from the leaves covered her form despite the white clothing she wore.

Kallen glared then turned to face an incoming Burai. Rook opened the cockpit and as if a signal was given, Tamaki moved to assist Rook out.

“Are you alright?” Tamaki asked. He noticed Zero’s slow movements.

“Yes,” Zero replied never giving Rook a chance to. He stood a bit straighter and moved smoothly towards the front of the crowd. “I know what took place tonight might have come as a shock to a great deal of you, but this is the enemy we face. Britannia was never one to show mercy when swift death is a more viable solution. I feel as though I must apologize. It was my own admittedly naïve belief that they would capture General Katase alive. I should have prepared you to the possibly that this was mission was not one of capture, but seek and destroy.

However, as Rook pointed out to me it could have well been the act of one simple bigot in the position to kill the General. We may never know the real reason, but that doesn’t matter now. What matters now is that we must persevere and not let their deaths be in vain. We mustn’t let their dreams of a free Japan die with them!” Zero exclaimed.

Various exclamations from the Black Knights echoed. Resolve and thirst for revenge fill their hearts. In the back, Diethard smirked, “ _Bravo Zero you killed the leader of your competition. You restored the life back into your Black Knights. You even painted an even darker image of your enemies all in one single stroke. Also, if you play your cards right you might even bring Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords into the fold. Well, if only to avenge their fallen leader_.”

Juxtapose to Diethard’s excitement, C.C. watched the proceedings with an air of detachment. “Well, this is about all I can stand of this spectacle,” She moved to leave, but Rook walked into her path.

Her stance grew defensive as she was about to question his motives, but Rook began to speak. He whispered, “C.C. I don’t think I ever thanked you for what you did in Narita. I know you don’t fear death, but I do believe you still experience pain. So for placing yourself in danger risking a great pain, I thank you. You have no idea how much that meant to me.”

C.C.’s eyes widen in astonishment, no one has ever thanked her with such sincerity in a long time. Her expression softened for a fraction of a second before blanking. “Of course, you and I have a contract after all,” She smirked.

Rook chuckled before growing somber. “Zero may not say anything, but he is injured so make sure he gets checked out.”

“I’ll see to it, so does that mean you are leaving,” She stated.

“Yes, I can’t be away forever,” Rook sighed as C.C. nodded her head, she knew of his life as Lelouch. “I’ll be off then. Call me if something comes up,” He walked over to Tamaki and murmured a few words into his ear.

Tamaki snickered softly as they both walked out of the wooden area. “What was that about?” Zero spoke from behind C.C.

She smiled coyly detecting the hint of jealousy in his tone. She smirked, “Rook needed a ride back to the base to his own transportation to get home. He couldn’t use the Burai or wait for the briefing to be over. There’s no telling how long it will go on.”

“Don't bother asking, why Tamaki? They are **friends** after all,” C.C. smirked. She ignored the heated glare radiating beneath Zero’s helmet.

X

X

* * *

 

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

Lelouch sighed as he entered through his front door. He was thankful Tamaki gave him a lift back. Though, it did take some time to convince Tamaki he had a way back home. Said transportation being Rivalz's motorbike he had borrowed and parked a few miles away. He couldn’t allow his friend to get connected to all this mess and he didn’t have transportation of his own.

“Maybe I should invest in a vehicle,” Lelouch murmured.

“Master Lelouch, you are later than usual, did something happen while you were out?” Sayoko materialized from the darkness.

Lelouch smiled, “No, things took longer than expected that’s all.”

“Very well, I have left dinner in the microwave for you. Have a good night, Master Lelouch,” Sayoko promptly vanished.

“Goodnight Sayoko,” Lelouch called out. He decided it’ll be a good idea to eat something. He wasn’t going to bed anytime soon since he had a few things he wanted to research. He also wanted to see if Suzaku was awake to talk. He had a feeling tonight would have been tough on his friend.

After eating most of the dinner his phone rang. “Hello,” Lelouch answered.

“Hey Lelouch, I’m glad you’re up,” Suzaku sighed.

“Is something the matter?” Lelouch probed.

Suzaku chuckled humorlessly, “I can’t tell you exactly. All I can say is the operation didn’t go as planned. Princess Cornelia isn’t pleased, to say the least.

“So what happened? You can be vague, it’s not like I won’t be able to guess anyway,” Lelouch smirked.

“Let’s just say someone got demoted. He will also be on janitorial duty for the remaining future,” Suzaku hinted.

Lelouch winced, “Ouch, I can’t say it isn’t deserved. Anyone dumb enough to disobey my sister is just asking for it.”

“How did you know?” Suzaku asked.

“My sister isn’t one to single someone out unnecessarily. That means someone defied an order,” Lelouch reasoned. Plus, he already knew what took place.

Suzaku laughed, “I don’t know why I even bother trying to hide things from you anymore.”

Lelouch inwardly flinched at the phrase. He was hiding quite a bit from his best friend. “ _If only I could tell you the truth_ ,” He sighed.

“Are you okay, Lelouch? Maybe you should get some sleep you sound exhausted,” Suzaku suggested.

“Maybe you’re right. Will you be coming to school tomorrow?” Lelouch asked.

“I’ll probably be late, but yes I’ll be there,” Suzaku replied.

Lelouch smiled at the prospect of seeing his friend. He always felt better in Suzaku’s presence. “Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night,” Lelouch said.

Suzaku grinned, “Good night Lelouch.”

They hung up in unison.

X

X

* * *

 

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

End of Chapter

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One:

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain shounen-ai and eventual yaoi… enjoy!

X

X

* * *

 

 ～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

“Good Morning Nunnally,” Lelouch yawned as he walked into the dining area. “Where’s Sayoko?” He asked.

“Morning Lelouch, she had a few errands to run. We were in need of more groceries and she went to pick up some more medicine. I’m running a bit low,” Nunnally replied.

Lelouch yawned once more, “I see…”

“Are you alright? You sound tired. Did you not get enough sleep?” Nunnally asked. Her face quickly changed from jovial to concern upon hearing Lelouch’s exhaustion.

Lelouch smiled, “Not as much as I would like, but it’ll have to do. Suzaku said he’ll be here today and he’ll get on my case if I skip.”

His expression changed to slightly disgruntled, “There’s also the student council meeting held in the morning and this afternoon. Though, I can’t understand why we have to attend twice.”

Nunnally giggled, “I think Milly likes to have everyone around as much as possible, that’s all. She is graduating next year so she might be feeling a bit sadden at having to leave school before us.”

“When did you get so insightful?” Lelouch teased.

“Always,” Nunnally smiled. Lelouch chuckled, kissed her forehead, and bid her a good day before heading out the door.

However, his good mood ended when he came face to face with a silvery-white haired stranger. “Can I help you?” Lelouch asked hesitantly only to receive a wicked smile. “What?” Lelouch felt a pinch at his arm. His eyes lowered to see a small dart sticking out from it. Lelouch’s vision blurred and he couldn’t stay on his feet as he fell forward only for the stranger to catch him in his arms.

“Don’t worry it’s a low dosage tranquilizer and paralytic agent,” The stranger smirked.

Thousands of thoughts flashed within Lelouch’s mind in a fraction of a second. The stranger whistled appreciatively, “Your mind is very impressive, but no I wasn’t sent by your father to kill you or your sister. My name is Mao and I’m here because of someone we are both acquainted with.” He lowered his sunglasses and Lelouch’s eyes widen.

“Yes, I’m here because of C.C. Come let’s head somewhere a bit more private,” Mao carried Lelouch away.

X

X

* * *

 

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

X

X

“Zero we may have a problem,” C.C. said solemnly as this instantly gained Zero’s attention.

“What is it?” Zero turned away from the computer monitor he was viewing.

C.C. sighed, “You are aware that I had a previous contract with another.”

Zero nodded, he was well aware over the many years she had lived she bestowed the power of Geass to others in the hopes of fulfilling her wish.

So far none were successful. This means if she brought up this subject means one of her contractors is still amongst the living and appears to be a threat.

“His name is Mao. I gave him the power of Geass when he was just six years old. Mao's Geass power allows him to read minds. Somehow his Geass ability can't be turned off and the constant influx of thoughts from all around him drove him insane,” C.C. sighed.

“My mind was the only one he could not read so my presence was what gave him comfort. I became his entire world…” She couldn’t find the strength to continue and Zero could guess what happened next.

Zero’s eyes narrowed in brief anger at the conclusion he reached, she abandoned Mao. Killing him off in an act of mercy would have been preferable. “Now we have a pissed off psycho who is a telepath. He can destroy everything around us. Not only put us at risk but Lelouch… damn it!” Zero cursed, grabbing his phone and dialed Lelouch’s number only for it to go to voicemail.

X

X

* * *

 

 ～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

Deep under the school in the tunnels, Mao managed to set up a semi-comfortable living quarters with a bed, desk, and cooler for food. Mao laid Lelouch onto the bed then pulled a chair next to it to sit on.

“From what I gathered you haven’t much contact with C.C., but you’re a safer bet than trying to get close to Zero,” Mao smirked.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes angrily making Mao laugh, “Yes, very good I can read minds and I must say yours is on an entirely different level than those sheep out there. It’s so orderly despite the thousands of thoughts flashing through your brain at any given moment.”

Suddenly Mao’s eyes widen in alarm, “Wait, what’s going on? What are you doing?”

Lelouch’s eye blazed with his Geass as Mao hunched over in pain. Lelouch gritted his teeth in pain. He could see into Mao’s mind. Mao’s past and present all in the blink of an eye. He felt sorry for Mao, knowing the other’s Geass and abandonment have driven the man to insanity.

With a sigh, Lelouch used his Geass to create a mental wall between Mao’s mind and the errant thoughts of the people around them.

“W…What did you do?” Mao asked almost afraid, it was so quiet for once. He no longer heard the thoughts of other people. Slowly he reached for his headphones and turned off the recording of C.C.’s voice to test his tolerance.

“Mao I know everything including what you planned on doing… but you don’t have to anymore. I’m going to help you overcome this power so you don’t need me to create this barrier for you,” Lelouch whispered.

Mao shouted, “Why? I kidnapped you! I threatened you! Why do you wish to help me?”

Lelouch smiled, “I know what desperation can do to a person. How beautiful it is to love someone so much you would do anything for them just to keep them near you. It can be both a wonderful and terrible feeling.”

“T…Thank you, Lelouch,” Mao looked at the other in admiration. He quickly went to the table and grabbed a needle. “This will help the tranquilizer pass through your system quicker.” He injected Lelouch gently then helped the younger male to sit up.

Minutes passed and Lelouch could move some of his body again. “Mao once you have a handle on your power, what will you do next?” Lelouch asked.  

“I don’t know before now I had no real plan other than finding C.C. and going to a place that’s isolated from others. I guess I didn’t think things through. To be honest I didn’t think I had a future at least not without C.C.,” Mao chuckled somberly.

Lelouch’s lips twitched upwards before forming into a grim line, “Then you’ll just have to figure it out. I’ve been where you are when my mother died and my sister was in a coma. I felt that without them I didn’t exist because I believed the reason I existed was to love them. I was lucky that Nunnally survived.”

“Would you have done it?” Mao questioned softly. He didn’t need his mind reading ability to know what Lelouch’s next step was if both his mother and sister were lost to him.

“Yes,” Lelouch said with certainty.

Mao sighed, “That would have been a shame. I think this world would be lost without you.”

Lelouch blushed, “What makes you say that?”

“You’re willing to help a psychopath who kidnapped you. If anyone can change the world for the better it’s you,” Mao laughed, but it wasn’t his usually chilling, deranged laugh. It was filled with joy.

X

X

* * *

 

～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

X

X

“Damn it he’s not answering. I thought I didn’t need to tell him to carry it with him always, but I guess I’ll have to. That is after I find out if Mao has actually abducted him,” Zero sighed from the passenger seat, dressed in his disguise from the concert.

C.C. grimaced as she drove a bit faster, trying to hide her own concerns. It took no time at all for them to arrive at Ashford Academy. C.C. led Zero to where Lelouch and Nunnally lived.

Upon reaching the front door, they heard laughter which didn’t fail in confusing them both. Carefully knocking on the door they waited, “Yes can I help you?” Sayoko asked. She took in the two strangers, inwardly memorizing their features.

“ _The male is wearing a disguise_ ,” Sayoko thought. She readied the concealed kunai she always kept with her.

“Who is it Sayoko? Oh, it’s you and C.C. as well,” Lelouch said realizing he was never even given a fake name to address Zero.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alex. I was the one who invited Lelouch to the concert not too long ago,” Zero smiled charmingly.

After a slow nod from Lelouch, Sayoko relaxed and they all went inside. “Sorry that took so long, but we have some guests. This is Alex and C.C., and don’t mind C.C.’s name Nunnally just think of it like a nickname,” Lelouch sat down and gestured Zero and C.C. to join them.

“Do you know them as well Mao?” Nunnally asked the Chinese male who smiled at the little girl. The softness in the expression made C.C.’s eyes widen shock.

The last time C.C. saw Mao he was quite unhinged. “ _What could have changed? Could he have mastered his Geass? Or perhaps Lelouch was the source of the transformation_ ,” C.C. mused.

“ _What’s going on he’s nothing like C.C. said he was_ ,” Zero looked down in thought never seeing the secretive glance Mao and Lelouch made with each other.

“ **He’s unaware of what your Geass does, isn’t he?** ” Mao asked Lelouch. “ **Yes and I’d like to keep it that way. It’s a game, which one of us will figure out first. I know I could very well cheat with my Geass, but that wouldn’t be as fun as discovering through deductive reasoning.** ” Lelouch replied.

A sudden knock on the door and Sayoko left to answer it, a few moments later she arrived with Suzaku making several people in the room freeze.

X

X

* * *

 

 ～ ('▽^人)

 

* * *

 

X

X

End of Chapter


End file.
